Wands and Nachos
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: A oneshot collection for all your Starco needs!
1. Imitation is more than flattery

**Hey people! I'm new to the whole show/fandom and I thought it'd be a great idea to make a completely new story to add on top of my list of stories I will never finish.**

 **Nah, this one's gonna be a oneshot so it should be easy to finish. Gotta admit, I watched the first episode and at some point joined the Starco ship without even realizing it. And if the creator of Star vs TFOE doesn't deliver on Starco, tables will be thrown.**

 **Anyway, here's the first story! Possibly one of many to come.**

* * *

"Maarrrrrcooooooo? Where are youuuu?"

The princess searched the house, looking for any sign of the boy. Usually, Marco would still be asleep and she would 'accidentally' wake him up by jumping on his bed, but today was different. She entered the room and found him absent from the comfortable looking bed. She thought maybe he already woke up and was making breakfast.

Star made her way downstairs and popped her head in the kitchen. "Marco?"

Still no sign of him. Slightly worried, she tapped her foot, trying to think where he could be. She scanned the living room and saw a note on the table.

* * *

 _Star,_

 _By the time you read this, I'm probably in the city buying some groceries. Before you ask, yes, I'm fine. No I didn't wake you up because you were sleeping and you seemed so relaxed and I didn't want to disturb you. Anyway, I'll be back soon, so try not to accidentally destroy the house._

 _Marco_

* * *

Star smiled to herself. "Awww he didn't want to wake me up. That's so nice of him."

She sat down on the couch, wondering what to do since her best friend didn't want her to do anything crazy yet, but quickly grew bored of not being able to use any magic to entertain herself. She didn't want to use her dimensional scissors. She wanted to go with Marco. There wasn't much she could do with her magic. Well… nothing that'll entertain her without dramatically changing the house.

"Wait! That's it!" Star beamed happily. She went upstairs and entered Marco's room again, walking over to his closet. "I think it's only fair, Diaz. You went through my secrets closet. Now I get to see what you have," she mischievously stated. She opened the door and started to pull out everything he had. "Although… technically it _was_ my fault you ended up in my closet in the first place… buuuut you did still go through my journal. And no one goes through my… journal…"

The memory of Marco reading aloud her thoughts came back to her. She remembered the panicked state she was in when Marco turned to chapter eleven of her journal. Sure he was her best friend, but she definitely didn't want him to read what she really thought of him. She didn't want him to find out that maybe she didn't think of him as just her best friend. That maybe she was developing deeper feelings for the boy. That maybe she was falling in love with him. She wasn't ready to have Marco find out. Heck, she was barely ready to accept the truth herself.

Star began to blush at the thought. "No one goes through my journal…" she said weakly, pulling out another one of his red hoodies. She stared at the clothes, "Heh… that's kind of stupid… me and Marco…"

She brought the hoodie to her face, picking up Marco's scent. She grew a deeper shade of red as she held it close to her. She giggled. "You couldn't have picked a different set of clothes?" she muttered, looking at the pile of red hoodies and black jeans.

Then an idea came to mind. She remembered how Marco used his psychology powers to help realize her mother issues and how much fun it was when he asked her to roleplay as someone close to her. Star looked at the clothes and shrugged. "He's not gonna notice."

She changed out of her usual clothes and into Marco's. Throwing on the hoodie and jeans, she looked at herself in the mirror. Marco wasn't that tall compared to Star. His jeans were just a bit long and the hoodie seemed to go just down to her upper thigh, but it fit her well enough that it might as well have been her own outfit. She gave a shy smile at her reflection, blushing at what she was doing.

She walked around, acting like her best friend. "Hey everyone! I'm Marco Diaz! I'm no safe kid! I'm a misunderstood bad boy," she said to no one in particular. "This is my best friend Star Butterfly. She's the most awesome person in the universe!" Star motioned to the spot next to her.

Star jumped to where she was previously pointing and responded to herself. "Sup everyone!"

The princess switched back to her Marco side. "Yeah, she's always showing me all these cool places and stuff. Last week, she took me to a dimension where there's no gravity."

"Oh please, you didn't even want to go, Marco. You were scared you'd float into space!"

"Nah, I'm never scared. I'm all for danger! There's only one thing I'm scared of!" the girl exclaimed.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Jackie Lynn Thomas?"

"Exactly! I fight monsters and travel to other dimensions but I'm scared of something silly like confessing to Jackie."

"Ha. Scaredy cat."

"I'm no Scaredy cat. I'm Marco Diaz! The karate master! And definitely not a safe kid…" Star burst out laughing at her 'accurate' representation of her best friend. "What the heck am I even doing?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Star jumped at the voice. She froze in place, knowing exactly who was standing at the doorway.

"Having fun, Star?" She could practically hear him smirking at her embarrassing act.

She turned to see Marco, arms crossed, trying to hold back his laughter. "Marco! You- I- Y-you're not supposed to be back till later! You lied to me!" Star desperately tried (and failed) to turn the situation on him.

Marco started walking over towards the pile of clothes on the ground. "That's right Star. I said I'd be back later. And guess what?" He threw the clothes back into his closet before turning to Star with a smile. "It's later."

Star stood there, still blushing like crazy. "Th-that's not fair!"

"Riiiight. I'll be sure to tell you specifically next time. So you mind telling me what you're doing in _my_ clothes?"

The princess tried to avoid eye contact as she tried to come up with a valid excuse. "W-well you see, it's actually really interesting!"

"Oh really... "

"Yeah! See, on Mewni, we um… we have a holiday! And on that holiday we, uh… we dress up as someone we love-" Star quickly covered her mouth. Oh no. Did she really just confess to him?

It was Marco's turn to blush. "O-oh… O-okay…"

"Nononononono! Not like that! Or- I mean- not like- well yeah, I do, but- NO WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT- I- I- I-"

"So… you… really like me then?"

The girl was having a complete breakdown. There was no way to recover from this. Not with her horrible attempt at damage control. Now he knows. What if Marco didn't like her like that? What if she just ruined her relationship with him? Star didn't know what to say except the truth.

She stared at her feet and quietly answered. "Yes…"

" _You_ like me?" He asked again.

She nodded.

"You _like_ me?"

Another nod.

"You like _me_ -"

"Yes Marco,I really like you!" Star shouted, wanting to get this embarrassing moment over with.

Marco nodded, still red from the confession.

Star still wasn't sure what he was thinking. Did he accept her feelings? Did he feel awkward about it? Does he want to keep being friends with her?

"Um… Marco? Is this going to change our friendship?" she carefully questioned.

Marco stared at her for a bit before responding. "I'd say so."

Star felt heartbroken. She didn't want their friendship to change. She wanted things to stay the way they were. She wanted to keep being Marco's best friend. But now he feels too awkward about this. He probably wants to stay distant with her.

She looked down and let her hair cover her face. "I'm… sorry Marco. I-"

She felt a pair of hands lift her head up and before she knew it, her lips met his. She was shocked at the sudden action but quickly melted into the kiss. She kissed back with equal passion, her arms sneaking their way around Marco.

The two held each other for a minute before separating. The two looked away, shyly glancing at each other now and then with red faces.

"But… what about Jackie?" Star started

The boy shook his head. "I guess… I grew out of my crush. I spent so much time with you, I started to… I don't know, fall for you."

Star lowered her face, too shy to make eye contact. "I… I'm… glad you did," she quietly whispered.

Marco lifted her head up and gently kissed her again. "You know… that's a good look for you."

Star looked down and realized she was still wearing his clothes. She turned away, her face still red. "Heh… thanks... You think… maybe I can keep it?"

Marco smiled. "Sure… but don't expect me to wear your clothes."

* * *

 **First fanfic for Star vs FOE. How'd you like it? I might add more oneshots later on. Didn't know how to end it, so apologies if the ending seems a bit abrupt.**

 **Come review and request for any oneshots you'd like to see. Have a good day!**


	2. Flowers are the best medicine

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last oneshot because I have another for you!**

 **It's official. I'm absolutely obsessed with Star vs FOE. Can't get enough of it. I need help ;_;**

* * *

Star moaned in pain as she felt her body ache from her cold. She rolled over in her bed, pulling the covers over her face. Her eyes felt too sensitive to the light, her body felt hot but somehow had cold chills hitting her every now and then. Needless to say, she wasn't having a good day so far.

"Hey, Star?"

She slowly opened her eyes and lowered the covers to see her best friend standing next to the bed.

She smiled and weakly responded, "Hey, Marco."

Marco gave a sympathetic look to the poor girl. This was her first cold on earth, meaning her immune system wasn't prepared to deal with the oncoming sickness. He knew he should've done more than just scold Star when she went dumpster diving for stale donuts and bagels. The only thing that surprised him was the fact that she didn't catch anything sooner. "I brought you some soup. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

He handed over a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup, carefully placing it on Star's lap.

"Uuuggghhhhh, Marco, I don't feel like eating," she complained, wanting to hide under her blankets again.

"I know, but you haven't eaten anything all day. Your body's gonna need something if you want to get better."

Star gave a sigh of defeat before picking up the spoon and bringing it to her mouth. She took a small sip when-

"OW! Hot hot hot hot hot hot!"

Marco laughed to himself. "It's soup, Star. It's supposed to be hot."

She pouted. "And here I thought you were trying to make me feel better. Death by burning... You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"No, that's not-"

"Admit it! You fiend! This was your plan all along! Star Butterfly will not submit to your torture! I will- ow…" She held her head as she felt a sudden pain.

Marco shook his head. ' _What am I going to do with you?'_ He gently pushed Star back on the bed, taking the bowl away. "Alright, Star. Just rest a bit and you can eat the soup later. I'll be back to check up on you in a couple of minutes."

Star grabbed Marco's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Actually, Marco, I have an idea…"

The boy blushed at the sudden contact. "Y-yes, Star?"

"I think… I know how you can make me feel better…" she whispered suggestively.

Marco shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah? A-and what might that be?" he asked, his voice cracking from embarrassment.

She pulled him closer, bringing her lips to his ear. "Do you think…"

His heart was pounding at the distance between their faces.

She snaked her arms over his neck. "...that you could…"

His face turned bright red. Was she actually about to ask what he was thinking? She couldn't! She didn't think of him like that! Did she? DID SHE? He closed his eyes, waiting for the question to drop.

"...go to Mewni?" she asked innocently.

Marco opened his eyes and look at Star. "...What?"

The princess reached further behind Marco and pulled out her dimensional scissors, waving it in front of his face. "There's a plant in a cave that's said to cure all illnesses, and I want to see if it'll help at all."

Marco stood there, his heart still pounding from the close proximity of their faces. "Uhhh…."

"Don't worry! It's perfectly safe… You should probably take my wand though."

The boy shook his head, regaining some of his senses back. "Wait, hold on, what? The wand? How dangerous is this cave? I don't even know where it is!"

Star brushed off his concerns and continued to ramble on about how to use the wand in self defense. "And then there's the usual cupcake blasts and super flaming rocket wave. I'm sure you can handle it." She pushed the wand into Marco's chest.

Marco desperately tried to push back the wand, but Star wasn't having any of it today. "But- but what if Ludo attacks you while I'm gone?"

She shrugged and pointed to the puppies. "I got those guys. They may be cute, but they do shoot lasers. Besides, it shouldn't take you more than a couple of minutes depending on… how fast… you can run from…"

The princess started to trail off as she slowly closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

"Run from what? ...Star? Staaarrrr? STAR!?" Marco practically yelled in her ears, but it did little to stir the princess awake. She simply rolled over to the other side with her back turned towards him. He looked down at the two magical items in his hands before looking back at the girl. He sighed, putting away the wand in his back pocket and stroked Star's hair. "The things I do for you…"

He stuck the scissors in the air and cut open a portal leading to Mewni.

* * *

Marco stepped out of the portal and into the exotic world of Mewni. Despite exploring different dimensions, Mewni always seemed to impress the human every time they visited. Star would occasionally come back just to show him around (without her parents knowing of course), and while Marco had a general idea of where everything was, Star didn't specify where exactly the cave he needed to travel to was. He looked around, looking for someone to ask, although the commoners of Mewni didn't look quite friendly to him.

"Hey, you! Kid, come over here!" a merchant shouted from his stall.

Marco looked around to see if he was talking to anyone else besides him. He then pointed to himself questioningly.

"Yeah, you. Come here!"

Marco hesitantly walked up to the stall and gave a sheepish smile. "Um… hello?"

The merchant scanned the area, making sure no one was listening on their conversation. "You look like you're new in town, kid."

"Actually, I've been here before-"

"Well you're in luck. I've got just the thing for you. These souvenirs are a perfect gift to give to your girlfriend!" the strange Mewman revealed his intricate objects on the table for Marco to see.

Marco blushed, an image of Star coming to mind. "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend-"

"You're telling me those scissors are actually yours?" He pointed to the magical item that was still in Marco's hand.

"Oh uh…" He put away the scissors in his pockets. "Well no, it's not, but I mean, she isn't my-"

"Yeah, yeah, not your girlfriend. I've heard that story a million times before."

"But she's not-"

"Any of these items interest you, kid?"

Marco shook his head. "I'm not here to buy anything. I'm actually looking for-"

"Ohhh, I see. You want something real unique, don't you? Well I got just the thing." The merchant pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a watch from Earth.

Marco looked unimpressed. "It's a watch…"

"It's a thing of beauty. People come from other dimensions just to gaze upon this rare piece."

Marco seemed unconvinced at the merchant's offer. "Is that why you have so many people here wanting to buy your stuff?" he sarcastically mentioned, looking around at the nearly empty streets.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, kid. These things are awesome."

Marco let out a sigh. "Yeah, well, I'm not here for you. I need to find a cave that has some magical plant or something."

"A cave you say…" the merchant scratched his chin. "That sounds familiar. I could've sworn I saw one while I was walking here."

Marco lunged towards the Mewman. "What? Really? Where is it?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure. I'm having trouble remembering where it is. If only there was something that could jog my memory…" he suggested, pushing the cheap items towards Marco.

"Seriously, dude? I don't have time for this." He pushed the items off the table. "Just tell me where it is, man!"

The merchant gave a dirty look. "Hmph. Kids these days. It's over there." He pointed behind him towards the Forest of Certain Death.

Marco felt a wave of disappointment and fear wash over him, yet he wasn't all too surprised. He probably should've expected something like this. "Not this again…" He began walking towards the dark forest, dreading at the thought of monsters that were waiting for him. He stopped at the path and took a deep breath. "Come on, Marco. You're doing this for Star…"

More images of the bubbly girl came to mind. He felt his heart race, not from fear, but from his well kept secret feelings for his best friend.

"You're doing this for Star…"

He pulled out the wand, gripping it tightly as he entered the woods. He could hear unsettling noises in the distance. A roar every now and then, some hisses that sounded as if they were right next to his ear, and glowing eyes that followed the boy as he slowly made his way through the woods. He held the wand close to him, ready to blast any monsters that might jump at him. After a few minutes, he found an opening in a rockside. Marco felt a sense of relief as he ran towards the cave, but stopped just short of the entrance.

" _It shouldn't take you more than a couple of minutes depending on how fast you can run from…"_

Marco groaned, remembering how Star never finished her sentence. Now he had to worry about something dangerous lurking in the cave. He readied the wand and began to walk forward. The light began to fade as he traveled deeper into the darkness. He used the walls to guide him forward, hoping that he wouldn't get lost. He didn't want to experiment with any spells just yet. He was afraid it would backfire and only make things worse. Besides, the only ones he knew were attack spells, and that's just because Star constantly shouted them out while they were fighting monsters. Attack spells weren't going to help much for lighting up the cave.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about having light as he saw something glow in the distance. Marco squinted and could see that it was a flamboyant flower with all the colors of the rainbow on it. He smiled, thinking it was probably the plant that he needed. He approached the glowing flower and plucked it from where it grew. "Finally. Now I just need to…"

He stopped when he saw a floating ball of light hovering in front of him. Star's warning came to mind as he watched the ball come closer to him. Unsure of what to make of it, he slowly backed away, keeping the light at a distant. The light stopped and opened, revealing an eyeball. Then an entire shellfish like body began to form as the light began to disperse across its body.

Marco let out a girlish scream before sprinting in the other direction. The shellfish monster chased after him, its claws snapping at Marco. It grabbed a hold of his hoodie, lifting up the flailing boy. Marco quickly let himself fall through the clothes and landed with a hard thud. The monster ate the hoodie but quickly spit it out. It locked eyes with Marco and let out a screech before chasing after him again. The boy pointed the wand at the giant being and shouted, "N-Narwhal blast!"

The wand shot out its rainbow colored narwhals, impacting against the monster.

"Cupcake blast! Super rainbow dolphin slam!" Marco shouted all the spells he could remember at the shellfish, hoping it would be enough to push it back. The monster cried out, retreating back to the darkness. Marco took this chance to make his escape. He pulled out the dimensional scissors and cut open a portal back to Earth and jumped in before anything else could surprise him.

* * *

Marco landed face first on the ground, groaning at the pain.

"Marco!" A familiar voice called out. He looked up to see a completely healthy Star by his side.

"Star?" He sat up, still aching from the encounter. "How are you not sick anymore?"

"I guess you were right. I just ate some soup and I felt all better!" The princess hugged her best friend. "But I'm so glad you're okay! What happened? Where'd you go? What happened to your hoodie? Why'd you leave?"

Marco gave a completely puzzled look. "What? Star, you told me to go to Mewni and get you this plant." He lifted up the intact glowing rainbow flower. "You said people use this flower to make you better."

"I did?" Star examined the flower before realizing what it was. She looked down, letting her hair cover her face. "You… got that for me?"

"Yeah. And let me tell you, it wasn't exactly as safe as you said. There was a giant glowing lobster thing in that cave. It that chased after me, and I almost died!" He shuddered at the memory. "Remind me never to eat seafood again… By the way, here's your wand."

"M-Marco? That's… not just any plant…"

The boy gave an exhausted look. "You mean I got the wrong one? You gotta be kidding me…" He fell back and stared at the ceiling.

"That plant… is only found if you…" Star quietly muttered.

Marco didn't have the energy to care what she was trying to say. He was exhausted. He just wanted to rest. "Alright, I'll get the right thing next time… But can you promise to tell me where exactly the cave is next time?"

"Yeah… next time…"

Marco sighed. "I'm going to my room. Wake me up when my parents get home." With that, Marco painfully exited the room and shut the door, leaving Star with her rainbow flower.

Star pushed her hair away, revealing her bright red face and glowing hearts on her cheeks.

"This plant is only found if you really love someone..."

She carefully picked up the glowing plant and set it next to her bed.

"Marco… got this flower for me…"

She let the thought sink in as her face began to burn from blushing too much. She placed a hand to her face.

"I… think I have another cold…" she said, smiling to herself.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's oneshot number 2. Yayyyy**

 **More coming your way later! Review and request if you want. I'll try my best to write your prompt!**


	3. Not a hero

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another oneshot! This one will be kind of an experiment compared to my other ones. This one's all dialogue, so you'll have to fill in their facial expressions, movements, and whatnot.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to apologize?"

"Me? You're the one who almost got her soul trapped in that crystal for the rest of eternity!"

"I had it under control."

"You were almost killed."

"Because you didn't hold on to the lever."

"Because you were being attacked!"

"I had it. Under. Control."

"It sure didn't look like it from where I was standing."

"Oh, because you have such great vision? I told you to just hold the lever and everything would be fine!"

"What's with you!? I just threw myself in danger to help you and I don't even get a 'thank you'?"

"I said not to worry about it! I have a magic wand! I could've taken them out if you just did what I asked!"

"You were losing that fight!"

"That doesn't mean you can just butt in!"

"So, what? You don't want me to come help you when you're in trouble?"

"No!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Remember what I said after the Blood Moon Ball? About how I didn't need a hero?"

"..."

"I'm fourteen. And soon I'll be fifteen, but you… my parents, everyone at school… why do you all think I can't handle myself?"

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need help! I need a friend. Not a hero. I've said this before."

"Why can't you just be happy that I saved your life?"

"I didn't need saving in the first place! I could've handled it!"

"I wanted to help!"

"I had it. Under. CONTROL."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you- hey! Give me my scissors back!"

"..."

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"Home."

"..."

"Here's your scissors."

"We came this far and you're leaving NOW?"

"You said you don't need help."

"I didn't mean-"

"You're fourteen. You can handle it yourself, right? You've got a magical wand."

"That's not-"

"You think you can do this, fine. I'm sorry I cared about you and didn't want to watch you DIE. I forgot that you're a magical princess from another dimension, but hey, next time, I'll be sure to just sit back and watch you get hurt!"

"..."

"..."

"Marco…"

"I'll see you at home."

"Marco, I'm… sorry…"

"..."

"I'm sorry, Marco."

"..."

"I just… thought I could handle it… Yeah, I got hit and a little beat up, but I was still putting up a good fight… but then you jumped in."

"I-"

"You put yourself in danger..."

"..."

"And then they tried to attack you…"

"..."

"And… they got you pretty good, didn't they?"

"Argh! Hey…"

"...Look at you… You're hurt… You don't have a magic wand. They weren't after you. You could've stayed out of it… You didn't have to do that… but you did. You were… trying to protect me…"

"..."

"And… you got hurt because of me…"

"Star-"

"I said I don't need a hero. I don't want someone to protect me when I'm in danger. I don't want someone to get hurt because of me. But that's what heroes do…"

"..."

"...I don't want you to be my hero… I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you… die… I want you to be my friend… To be with me… to be with me for as long as possible..."

"..."

"But you _were_ my hero…"

"..."

"And you got hurt because of me. And it's my fault. All because I was being stupid. And I w-wouldn't listen to you. A-and you tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I w-wanted to prove I could do it and I-I was being selfish and… and…"

"Star…"

"I'm sorry, Marco… I'm sorry…"

"..."

"...!"

"You're not selfish."

"..."

"It's not your fault that I'm hurt."

"..."

"It's because I'm your friend that I came after you."

"..."

"I'm not a hero. I'm just… me."

"..."

"And because I'm me, I wanted to help you."

"..."

"And, boy, am I lucky to be me. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you in the first place."

"...Marco?"

"Star, we've always had each other's back. That's what friends do… and you… you mean a lot to me."

"..."

"I won't let you go through anything alone, okay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ahem! Anyway… w-we should, uh… probably get going. Um… w-which way is it?"

"..."

"..."

"...That way…"

"Heh… great! Let's go…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I mean a lot to you?"

"Star, can we… not… talk about that?"

* * *

 **End. I find that reading just the dialogue can be more interesting because everything else is up to your own mind and it makes it more involved, but if you didn't like that, feel free to tell me and I won't do it again!**

 **Anyway, have a good day everyone!**


	4. Memorius Instantanicus!

**Hi everyone! So I got some mixed reviews about last chapter, and I think I have a pretty good idea why. It seems that it was a bit confusing determining who was speaking, and that's no mistake. My thought process was that I'd try to make it seem more….. interactive? Anyway, I guess I went a bit overboard and overdid it. Next time, I'll be sure to say the names more often! Hopefully that'll make it more enjoyable :D**

 **Here's today's oneshot!**

* * *

Star angrily stared at her book, annoyed at how boring and dry the information was. There were some advantages to being a foreign exchange student from another dimension, she supposed. She could go sightseeing, spend time with new people, make new friends, explore Earth culture… unfortunately flunking every class wasn't an option. Summer was coming soon, and because she lacks the basic Earth knowledge that a fourteen year old should know, she didn't even bother to try in school. For her, school was more of a place to socialize and bring a little fun into the lackluster environment, so when she heard she'd have to spend her entire summer at school, she decided to study her butt off for her last tests to avoid such a punishment.

Well… she _tried_.

Star groaned in frustration. "Whyyyyy do I have to study any of this? All I see is words. No pictures! Where's the fun in that?" She lay her head on the desk, contemplating whether she should just take summer classes. "If I do go to school during the summer, I won't have to study right now… buuuut during the _summer_? And away from _Marco_!? I mean that's not even fair! We could do so. Much. Just in one day. And three months of no school? That sounds amazing, spending all that time with Marco..." Her sentence faded as she spoke, thinking about the fun possibilities she and Marco will have during the summer. "Heh… an entire summer with Marco… that'll be fun…" she said with a small smile. A small blush came across her cheeks. "Of all the people I had to fall for, why did it have to be my best friend?"

"Star? You need anything?" Marco's voice called from outside the door.

She snapped back to reality, reminding her of the book she had to read. She groaned. "I need to not take summer classes!" she yelled back.

"Well, I did warn you about this," he said as he entered the room. "Maybe I can help you study?"

"Nah, that's okay. I got this."

"Is that why your head is on your book?"

Star picked up her head and sighed. "Your Earth knowledge is so boring, Marco. I don't know how you manage to pay attention."

Marco shrugged. "This stuff is kind of important when you're an adult."

She pointed to her book. "Like knowing what the distance is between Joey's house and the top of a lamp post? Real important, Marco."

The boy chuckled. "Okay, maybe not all of it is important. But you still need to know it if you want to pass your test."

"Hmph. Stupid math." She picked up her pencil and tried to focus. "Isn't there some way I can just know all this without actually, you know… trying?"

"That's not how it works, Star. You can't magic your way out of this one."

"I wish-" Star looked at her wand. "Wait… I _can_ magic my way out of this!"

Marco shook his head. "You _shouldn't_ magic your way out of this. Besides, that's cheating!"

"Oh, c'mon, Marco! I can totally use a memory spell to help me study this! Don't you want me to pass so that I don't have to do summer school?" she pleaded with puppy eyes.

He sighed. "Do you even know what spell to use?"

"I'm sure I can figure it out. I'll just test it on you first!" She pointed the wand at Marco.

"Wait, what!? Hold on! You can't just-"

" **Memorius instantanicus!** " A pink light blasted Marco, stunning him in place for a moment before releasing him, dropping him to the ground. "Oops. Sorry, Marco."

The boy sat up, holding his head. "Owww… what was that?" He looked around, examining the room. "Wait…"

Star pulled him up to his feet. "So? Did it work?"

Marco's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Uh…."

"What's wrong? How do you feel?"

"Feel?"

"The spell. Do you feel any different?" she asked eagerly.

"Spell- wait hold on, who are you? And where the heck am I? ...Also, could you tell me who I am?"

Star blinked. "...I messed up."

"Are we at your house? You've got a pretty big room," he said in amazement. "How can your parents afford all this?"

"Actually Marco, this is your house… Okay, wait, wait, just… give me a minute. I need to find a spell that'll make you remember everything," she said as she tried to find the book of spells from under the bed.

"Marco?"

"Yeah. That's your name. C'mon, where is that stupid book?"

"Huh… Marco… and what's your name?" Marco watched as the princess struggled to find the enormous book.

"Star Butterfly- just hang on a sec, okay?"

"Star Butterfly…" He looked around and saw some pictures of the princess on the desk. There was one of her with the Diaz family while the rest was of Marco and her doing silly activities together. He thought for a moment before asking, "So… was I your boyfriend or something?"

Star blushed again. "W-what!?" she pulled herself up to her feet quickly. "What makes you think that?"

"I mean, there's a lot of pictures of you and me here. And I guess this is my family. You must've meant a lot to me."

"I-I mean, we weren't- well, we're p-pretty close, but I-I..." she stuttered.

Marco smiled. "I must've been pretty lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

Star quickly turned around so that he couldn't see her red cheeks and glowing pink hearts. "I-I…" Star thought for a moment. She needed to straighten everything out with him. She needed to make sure there was no misunderstandings. Besides, what if he remembers all of this when he gets his memory back?

The boy frowned at Star's silence. "What's wrong? Did I… oh… is… that not what we were?"

Then again…

Star turned around and laughed it off. "Haha, well, you know. It's embarrassing when you say it out loud! I-I hope you're not too freaked out right now, Marco, dear," she said, hoping she could sell her the act.

"Mmmmm not really. Just really confused is all. So I'm your boyfriend…" he repeated. A slight blush came across his face as he took another glance at Star. This didn't go unnoticed as the princess also went a bit red. "So… how come I can't remember anything?"

"Oh, well you see, I blasted you with a memory spell to see if it'll help remember stuff, but I think I accidentally got rid of your memory. Sorry."

Marco nodded. "Hmm, I see. Now I get it- What the heck are you talking about? Memory spell?"

"Ohhhh right. You don't remember. I'm a magical princess from another dimension! And this is my wand." She held up the item, tapping herself with it to change her clothes instantaneously. This way, Marco didn't just think she was some nutty stalker girl.

The boy stared at her. "...You're a magical princess?"

"Yup!"

"From another dimension?"

"Uh-huh."

"With a magic wand?"

"That's right."

Marco was at a loss for words. Star didn't seem to help much since she didn't offer any sort of explanations at all. "...How… did we…"

"It's easier if you don't ask. Anyway, I can't find my book of spells, so I can't restore your memories. How about we go out for the day? Maybe that'll jog your memory," she suggested. Of course, she knew exactly where the book was. She just wanted to try going out on a date with Marco for once and live her desires as boyfriend and girlfriend. ' _I mean, why pass up on an opportunity like this? One date won't hurt.'_

Marco shrugged. "That sounds like a good idea to me. Uh…. can you lead? I don't really know where anything is…"

Star beamed happily as she took Marco's hand into hers. "Right this way!" She led them out of the house and into the city.

* * *

"A restaurant?" Marco asked as the two were seated in their chairs.

"Yup! We usually go here everyday after school. Recognize anything?"

Marco looked around, trying to find something that seemed familiar. "Mmmm… nope. Nothing."

"Aww. Oh well. Since we're here, we might as well eat!" Star seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. She was just happy they were able to go outside and walk the whole way while

holding hands, acting like a real couple. She was going to take advantage of this day for as long as she could before she has to reverse the spell. But that's for future Star to worry about. Present Star just wanted to eat lunch with her best friend. Or rather, her 'boyfriend'.

"I guess…"

The server came over to the table with a pen and pad in her hands. "How's it going, you two? Are you ready to order?"

Star spoke up first. "Yes please! I'll have your finest burritos please!"

"Burrito, gotcha. How about you, kid?"

Marco picked up the menu and looked over the choices available. "...Uh… Star? What do I like to eat?"

She scooted over right next to Marco, making him blush at their closeness. "Let's see… oh! You always liked their tacos! Tacos with extra cheese."

"R-really? Thanks, Star…"

"Got it. I'll be back with your food soon." The server left the two alone, smirking to herself at how adorable the two were together.

"Uh… Star?"

Star looked over to Marco when she realized what she was doing and quickly moved back. "Haha, sorry."

"No problem… actually, Star… since I can't remember… do you think that you could tell me how… you know. How we met and became boyfriend and girlfriend?"

The princess froze. "Erm… what now?"

"Well, you said you're from another dimension. And you seem like a really nice girl. Beautiful, too…" he said with a blush. "I'm just wondering how we got together. If it's not too embarrassing, that is."

Star looked away, avoiding eye contact. "W-well…" How should she explain this? "We first met at school. I moved to Earth so I can practice using my wand since I made a tiny mistake back on Mewni."

"Mewni?"

"It's where I'm from. Anyway, I got to Earth and I needed a guide, so the principal got you to show me around! You didn't really enjoy having me around at first. I made the first few hours pretty crazy for you." She reminisced her time with Marco since the very beginning. " I made a giant butterfly monster, a rainbow that almost burned down the school, laser puppies, made a hole in the middle of your room… You got pretty mad and didn't want to be around me… Heh… I can't say I blame you." Star smiled at her memories. "But then after a bunch of monsters attacked me, you came to help. And after we beat them up, you changed your mind and said you wanted me to stay. Since then, you were my best friend."

Marco seemed engrossed in the story. He had a silly grin on his face as he listened to the story. "We did a bunch of things together. We traveled to other dimensions, you taught me everything about how things work here on Earth, I would get us in some trouble… gave you a monster arm one time. That was pretty weird. We went to the Blood Moon Ball together…"

Marco looked curiously at Star. "Blood Moon Ball?"

"It was this whole thing that had to do with a prophecy. Whoever dances under the blood moon would have their souls bound together. Ha. Yeah, right. But it _was_ fun. I went with my demon ex-boyfriend Tom because I thought he changed. Spoilers, he didn't. Anyway, I went with him. Then you showed up to the ball and we had to dance under the blood moon…" She stopped, thinking about that moment. Thinking about how captivated she was at the mysterious figure that danced with her, only to find out it was her best friend. "I think that was the first time I started to fall for you."

Marco said nothing. He simply listened, blushing as he heard more and more of Star's story.

"At one point, we got into a fight and I was really annoyed with you because of… something stupid. I tried to apologize, but you were gone, so I searched everywhere for you. I was so worried at the time. I found you in Ludo's castle… erm… he's a monster. You were in there and I tried to free you, but I couldn't. I made a deal with the guy in charge and destroyed my wand. It's actually funny if you think about it. I had one job. Make sure the wand is safe. Buuuuut I destroyed it. It kept you safe though. And it all worked out for the better, cuz I got my new wand," she said, holding up her cleaved wand.

"Anyway… well… point is, we had a lot of adventures, did a lot of things, and… well… I… fell in love with you…" she quietly muttered. She had her head turned. She wouldn't dare let Marco see how red she was. "Anyway! There you go. That's all you need to know," she quickly said, trying to change the subject.

Marco sat there, face red and smiling. "...Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Here you two go! One burrito and some tacos!" the waitress exclaimed, scaring the two kids as they almost fell out of their chairs. "Feel free to ask me if you need anything else."

Star clutched her chest from the sudden surprise, giving a subtle glare at the woman. "Thanks."

The two stayed rather quiet for the rest of the meal.

* * *

The two walked back to the house. Star chewed on her wand as she knew she'd have to reverse the spell soon. And she definitely wasn't looking forward to that. She was starting to regret playing along on this date. What if she reverses the spell and Marco remembers everything that happened? She grew more nervous at the idea, gnawing even more on her wand.

"Star? You okay there? You're chewing on your wand," Marco pointed out, noticing her behavior.

Star quickly moved the wand away from her mouth and smiled. "Yeah, of course! Just uh… just nervous about not finding a spell to reverse the effects."

Marco smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out eventually."

"Heheh… yeah…"

The two made it home and made their way back upstairs into Star's room. Star took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for the possibilities that may happen. She pulled out her book from under the bed and flipped through the page, looking for the memory section of the book. She found the page that would restore memory-

"Wait a minute…" She read through the page again and again, but it still said the same thing. Were her eyes deceiving her? "This thing is saying I did the spell right the first time-"

A pair of lips met with Star's. She gasped at what was happening. Marco was kissing her. She didn't know what to do… except kiss back. The two held each other, taking in every moment of what was happening. Too soon for Star, the two pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

Star lightly hit Marco. "You lied to me."

He laughed. "Yes… yes I did. I thought maybe you'd learn your lesson if I pretended your spell didn't work."

"And that lesson is?"

"Don't use spells carelessly."

"And you just happen to go with the flow when I said we were together?"

Marco looked away. "Okay so... maybe I also wanted to find out if you liked me too..."

Star leaned in close again. "I guess you got your answer."

Marco smiled. "I guess it did…"

The two shared another kiss.

* * *

 **This oneshot felt like it was short, but apparently it was almost 2.7k words.**

 **How many words would you say makes a long fic? Eh, whatever. Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to request anything you want me to write!**


	5. A heavy breakfast

**Hey everyone! It's been a while! Sorry for not updating for a while ;_;**

 **Been busy with college stuff.**

 **Got your reviews and it seems that some people noticed the sudden Starco romance being much more blatant than my usual…. subtle(?) Starco moments. Well, they're more subtle than last chapter's that's for sure. I'll be sure to tone down the romance a bit haha :P**

(I got your request craftyminer188. I'll start working on that soon!)

 **On another note, I realized there was another story that's very similar to mine called** _Wands and Weirdos_ **with pretty much the exact same picture and same idea. As not to be confused with that series (and so people don't think I just stole that person's idea), I'm changing the name of this oneshot series as soon as I can come up with a better name.** (To be honest, I didn't think very long what I should call this series. She's got a wand, Marco makes nachos, boom. Wands and Nachos)

 **Thanks for the feedback everyone! Today's oneshot doesn't have much romance so much as just fun and adventure SvFOE style. Or that's what I hope, at least.**

 **Anyway, here's today's oneshot.**

* * *

"One…"

Star readied her wand, gripping it tightly in her hands.

"Two…"

She pointed it forward, aiming it at the sky.

"Three!" Marco threw the batter in the air. Star shot a beam of blue light at the mixture, turning it into an oversized pancake. Marco jumped into the air with a plate in his hands, catching the pancake. He almost fell over at the weight of their breakfast but quickly found his balance.

Star smiled. "Good catch, Marco."

"Thanks." He placed the plates on the table. "Now all we need are some eggs."

"Oooohhh! Eggs! I love eggs!" she exclaimed, jumping up in excitement.

Marco approached the fridge. "Let's see here…" He opened the door and found an empty carton of eggs. "...Star? Did you pick up the eggs like I asked you to?"

The princess nervously laughed. "Ohhhhh… right… I knew I was forgetting something earlier…"

"Ooookay, that's fine. We can just go get eggs from the store-"

"But our breakfast is going to get cold!"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Star smiled, pulling out her dimensional scissors.

"...Starrrr, noooo-"

"Don't worry, Marco! I know where we can get some reeeaaaallly good eggs!" She stuck the scissors in the air and cut open a portal. "C'mon, let's go!"

Marco groaned. "Can't we just go to the store? You could probably cut open a portal to there, right?"

"Yeah, but this is more fun." She grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him close. "You'll thank me later."

Marco tried to pull away from her grip. "Wait Sta-AH!" Before he could say anything, Star lept forward into the portal, dragging Marco through as well.

* * *

The two stepped out of the portal and into an exotic world, filled with towering trees with vibrant blue and green leaves. Remnants of ancient ruins were scattered throughout the forest floor with larger chunks of carved stone sticking out from the ground, overgrown with vegetation. Various noises came from the jungles, filling the air with crickets, chirps, roars, and unfamiliar sounds echoing through the air.

"Ohhhh, things really changed since I've been gone! It looks so cool!"

Marco looked around, concerned about the strange noises all around them. "I don't know if cool is the word I would use…" The dense jungle made it difficult to tell where the sound came from, let alone see what was making them. He jumped at a nearby hiss and hid behind Star for protection. "You sure this is a good idea, Star?"

"Don't worry. We'll only be here for a few minutes!" Star turned her head left and right. "Now where did I get the eggs last time…?"

"This seems a bit unnecessary just to get breakfast, though."

"Yeah, but these are reeeaaaaaalllly good eggs. Your puny Earth eggs are nothing compared to this-"

The two jumped at a deafening screech followed by the sound of a tree falling over. The noise seemed a bit too close for their liking. They scanned their surroundings to make sure nothing was coming after them.

"Star…?"

She contemplated to herself, muttering something barely audible to the boy. "No, that's not right.. This monster sounded bigger…"

"Did you say monster?"

Star shrugged. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Let's go this way-"

The two were knocked back by a sudden force, landing at least twenty feet back. They looked up and saw a large reptilian monster, the size of Marco's house, glaring at the two with its yellow tinted eyes. A low growl could be heard as it watched Star and Marco slowly get up to their feet.

"Star, what do we do!?" Marco whispered desperately.

"Don't worry. It can't see us if we don't move."

They stared back at the monster, hoping Star's advice would work.

It didn't.

The large reptile let out another screech before charging at the kids. They quickly jumped out of the way just in time to see the monster knock down a couple trees. It recovered, shaking its head to clear its vision. It spotted the two and charged after them once more. Star and Marco tried to outrun the reptile, just barely running faster than the beast.

"STAR! DO SOMETHING!"

"Uh- Yeah! Right! Spells!" She pulled out her wand and grabbed a hold of Marco's arm before chanting her spell. "Mega Bubble Dome Shield!" The wand grew bright as the light engulfed the pair and surrounded them into a hardened bubble. The bubble started to float in the air with the monster following close behind. It jumped at the two, its teeth just barely missing them. It let out another screech as it watched its prey fly away.

The two let out a sigh of relief. Marco turned to Star. "This egg better be worth all the trouble we're going through."

Star looked below and watched as they passed through the colorful jungle. "If we can even find it. This place really changed since last time I was here."

The boy let out a frustrated groan. "Can't we just go to the store and buy some there? I don't think eggs are something to _die_ over."

"Ohoho Marco, it definitely _is_ something to die over. One taste and you'll see. It's just like those goblin dogs we got last time, remember?"

"We weren't being chased by monsters back then…"

Star huffed. "Fine. We'll go back. This place is confusing, anyway." She reached into her bag for her dimensional scissors. "...Uh…."

"..."

She shyly looked up at Marco. "So…"

"..."

"Want the good news or the bad news?"

"Star…"

"Right! Good news first. I didn't lose my scissors!" Star said with a smile.

"..."

She continued, "Bad news… uhhh….." She pulled out her scissors. Or rather, what's left of it. The handles were crushed while one of the blades was severely bent, the other completely missing.

"..."

"...Well, look on the bright side! At least we're safe now," Star reassured, trying to stay optimistic. That optimism instantly fell as soon as the bubble hit a cliffside, causing it to pop. The two screamed as they fell through the sky as they approached the ground. Star pointed her wand at the ground, creating what looked like a giant white pillow on the ground. The two landed on the soft pillow as it shrunk down to size, allowing the pair to get back on their feet. Star brushed herself off. "Well… look on the bright side! At least we didn't get hurt-"

Star's pouch fell shortly after them, hitting Marco on the head, knocking him to the ground with a bad headache. He glared at Star who turned away, laughing nervously at the situation. "Well… at least we have each other?"

Marco grumbled to himself as he got up, rubbing his head. He let out a sigh. "At least we have each other…now can we talk about the real problem here?"

"Right. Where to find those eggs…"

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE WITH NO SCISSORS!?"

Star scratched her head. "Erm….. I-I'm sure we can find some way out of here. We just need to… um…"

Marco whimpered as the situation sunk in that he and Star may never be able to get back home. No. Someone will find them eventually! Someone will notice they're gone… right?

"...You know what, I'm sure we'll figure it out. In the meantime, let's go get our breakfast," Star nonchalantly suggested as she began walking forward.

Marco glared in disbelief at how relaxed the princess was about their current problem. "Star!"

"What? We can multitask."

He hung his head in defeat as he tread behind his best friend. "These eggs are so not worth it…"

* * *

After hours of wandering through the dense jungle, the two reached an opening, discovering what looked like an ancient temple of some lost civilization. The stones were cracked, eroded by time and wind. Vines and moss grew over most of the temple blocks. Carvings were etched into the side of the walls and stairs, leading up to the entrance. The stone stairs were massive, almost as tall as the kids themselves.

"Ooooooooh…" Star gazed in wonder at the ruins. "That looks… kind of familiar, actually."

"I guess we found our shelter for the night... C'mon, let's at least get up there." He started climbing the aged stone blocks, parts of it chipping off as he made each step. He turned to help his friend up, but Star didn't follow. She stood at the base, hesitant about the temple. "Star?"

"I don't know, Marco… I feel like I've seen this temple before."

"So you recognize the thing. That's good right?"

Star seemed unsure. She couldn't shake the strange feeling of familiarity and caution. "...I… guess… I'm sure it's fine," she said, trying to convince herself.

The two made slowly made their way up the temple. Marco would occasionally look off to the tree line to make sure there weren't any monsters nearby. It took several exhausting minutes before they almost reached the top. By then, the sun was beginning to set.

Star climbed the last step, peering inside their shelter. "Looks empty."

Marco followed close, panting with exhaustion. "Great. Now… all we… need... is a fire."

"No problem!" She raised her wand in the air and twirled it around. "Inferno Blazicus!" A small stream of fire shot in the middle of the room, bringing light into the entire space. The fire stayed lit as if it was burning logs of wood. "Hm. That worked out better than I thought. I was expecting everything to burn."

"That's comforting," Marco sarcastically responded. "Well… we traveled all day, sun's about to go down, and we have no food."

"Well, we could always-""

"I am _not_ eating anything that comes out of that wand."

Star scoffed. "Oh, come on. Last time was an accident. I promise I won't make muffins that explode. Here, watch." She pointed her wand towards the ground. A yellow beam of light shot out, creating a plate of spaghetti. "See? No problems here."

Marco brought his hand to his face, shaking his head. "Star, that's not spaghetti."

"I- that- what? It totally IS spaghetti. It's got the noodles and sauce and everything."

"Then why is it _green_ ," he questioned, pointing at the glowing, possibly radioactive pasta.

"...Some foods have dreams, Marco. Spaghetti can be green if it wants to."

"NO THEY CAN'T! IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

Star crossed her arms. "Psh, shows what you know about cooking."

The boy groaned. He just wanted a nice relaxing saturday, watch TV, goof off, and maybe fight Ludo if and when he comes for the wand. At no point was being trapped in another dimension part of that plan.

"Well? Let's dig in!" Star took her seat, raised her wand to summon two forks, and patted the stone floor next to her.

Marco looked at the discolored pasta with concern. "I… think I'll pass."

The princess shot an annoyed look. "Marco Diaz!"

He rolled his eyes. "...Fine." He approached the plate and sat across his best friend. She handed a fork to Marco and began eating the pasta. Marco was both disgusted and hungered by the spaghetti. He took a small strand of the green spaghetti and reluctantly took a bite of it. "Hm… well at least it tastes like normal."

Star smiled. "See? What'd I tell you? And look!" She pointed at the small opening in the ceiling. The sun had finally set, and bright, colorful stars began lighting up the night sky. The vast space began to change colors before forming a full aurora in the sky. "Dinner and a show. Niiiice."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that this spaghetti is _glowing green_."

"So close your eyes. It's actually tastier if you do that." She demonstrated, closing her eyes and taking another forkful of spaghetti. "Mmmmm. Pretty good if I do say so myself. No thanks are necessary."

Marco sighed. He couldn't just not eat. He needed the energy if they were going to explore the jungle in the morning. He looked at the plate and contemplated the lesser of two evils. ' _Starvation and exhaustion, or radioactive poisoning…'_

He watched Star happily eat the spaghetti with her eyes still closed. ' _...Well, I'm sure Star can fix it.'_

He closed his eyes and took another bite of the spaghetti. "You're sure we won't die from eating this?"

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?"

"We die."

"Like that ever stopped us, before."

"Even though it should," Marco muttered. He stabbed his fork into the spaghetti and brought it to his mouth. He had some difficulty guessing where the plate and fork was with his eyes closed. "So what's the plan for tomorrow, Star?"

"I dunno. Wake up, search around, find those eggs, fix my scissors…" He could hear Star poking her fork here and there before finding the plate. "And we'll be home before we know it."

"Any idea how to fix the scissors, yet?"

"Mmmmm… yyyyyyeeeeee- no not a clue."

Marco sighed. "Starrrr…"

"Shhhh not now, Marco. That's for future us to worry about. Right now, eat. Relax."

The boy groaned. He took another bite of the spaghetti, but some of the noodles seemed to be stuck to the plate. "Well, we should figure it out soon, shouldn't we?" He kept sucking the strands in.

"I don't know if worrying about it now is going to help us much. Nothing we can do besides rest... What's with this noodle?"

"You okay there, Star?" He said as he tried to suck in the noodle. "Where's the end of this thing?"

"Yeah, just- this spaghetti…" He heard her sipping something as well.

Marco felt a tug as his face began to move closer to Star's position. ' _Wait, there's no way something that cliche is going to happen-'_ he opened his eyes to see Star's face right in front of him. The noodle he was trying to eat was connected to Star's. "Wait, Star- hold on-"

He felt her lips press against his. His eyes widened at what they were doing. Star, noticing the sudden pressure on her lips, opened her eyes to see Marco. It took her a moment to realize they were kissing. They quickly broke apart and covered their mouths. Their faces flushed red and their hearts pounded as the two refused to make eye contact. They didn't say anything and let the crackle of the fire drown out their awkward moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Marco shyly stole a glance at Star whose face was still hiding from him. He coughed. "I-it's g-getting pretty late…"

Star nervously laughed. "Y-yeah! Late…"

He stood up, brushing his legs off. "I-i'm gonna… go over th-there and sleep…"

"Sounds good…" she quietly responded.

Marco pulled his hood over his head, trying to hide from the embarrassment as he walked over to the corner of the room. "Night Star…"

"Night Marco…"

The two never spoke another word to each other for the rest of the night. They didn't even dare to look in the other's direction in fear that something irrational would happen. They let the noise of the gentle fire fill the air as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Marco yawned, rubbing his eyes. He stretched, feeling his muscles ache from sleeping on the stone floor. The warmth of the sun hit him as he watched the sunlight peek through the open ceiling. He groaned as reality slowly settled in. They were still in the temple. They were still in another dimension. They were still without a proper pair of dimensional scissors.

He rose to his feet and walked over to the entrance, passing by a noticeably scorched area in the center of the room where the fire used to be. Star was still sound asleep with her back against the pit. Marco blushed at the sight of his best friend. Memories of their dinner rushed back to his mind. He touched his lips, his cheeks growing a deeper shade of red as he thought of the moment. He shook his head. ' _Focus Marco…'_

He walked past the sleeping princess towards the entrance of the temple. He looked outside to see-

"What the…" Marco was in complete disbelief. He ran back to Star, shaking her awake. "Star! Star! Wake up!"

The girl woke up, still dazed from her sleep. "Wha- who's there?"

"Star! Look outside! Something weird just happened!" He pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the entrance. "Look!"

Star rubbed her eyes and gazed upon a completely different environment. Instead of the beautiful, dangerous, exotic jungle, they were in the middle of a desert valley as far as the eye can see. There were no signs of green - only waves of sand and stone. Star smiled. "Ohhh! That's better!"

"Huh?"

"This is what the place looked like when I last visited- Ohhhh! And this was the temple I saw last time!" she excitedly remembered, rubbing her hand against the eroded walls. "So that's what this place does…"

Marco scanned the horizon. "Star, what's going on? What happened to the jungle?"

"Meh, who knows? But forget the jungle! Look! This is the place I got the eggs from last time! Ohhh, this is great!" Star began to jump in excitement.

The boy grabbed his hair, unable to take any more stress. "Star? How. Did. We. Get. Here?"

She pat the stone wall beside her. "This baby probably teleported us to a different place. Don't you just love magic? So convenient."

"Yeah… convenient…"

"C'mon! Let's get down from here! I know where to go!" she said as she started climbing down the enormous stairs.

"How? It's a desert," he called back, slowly following behind.

"Trust me! I know juuuuust where to find those eggs."

Marco sighed. "Totally not worth it."

The two reached the bottom in no time with much less effort. They landed on the soft, unstable sand. Star led the way to a seemingly random direction. All Marco could do was trust her and hope she wasn't just exploring for fun. Despite their location, the desert was far less hostile than the ones on earth. The sun wasn't weighing heavily upon their shoulders. Dehydration didn't seem to creep up on them any time soon. It felt as if it were a nice, breezy day on Echo Creek. The two continued to travel across the desert and through mountain passes until they found another opening - a small, but safe space encircled by the mountain. And in it, a nest. In the nest… **eggs**.

Star held her arm out and whispered. "Look, Marco. Eggs."

"Finally." Despite the unnecessary effort to get these delicious orbs, Marco couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment reaching the eggs.

"C'mon! Let's grab a couple and find a way out of here." Star conjured a basket in her arms and began picking the delicious eggs. Marco walked up to the nest and took one of the eggs in his hand. He was about to put it in the basket when he felt movement within the shell.

"Uh… Star?" She turned her attention to the egg and saw the shell begin to crack. The top half cracked open, revealing a scaled lizard-like creature. It looked around, making eye contact with Marco. It made an affectionate yelp as it crawled out of the shell and onto Marco's shoulder. "Er… hey little buddy."

Star gazed in amazement. "Ooohhhhh. He's so cuuuuute!" She held out a finger to pet it. The creature nuzzled against her finger, lightly gnawing on it.

"Have we seen this thing before?"

"I dunno. Why?" she asked, playing with the newborn animal.

"It just seems like-"

The two cringed at the sudden high pitched screeching roar. The baby was unaffected, looking between the two, tilting its head in confusion. The two shared a look before realizing that the baby looked a little too familiar.

"Star?"

"Um…. I guess… I should've mentioned that the eggs aren't from birds," she nervously spoke.

"Then… these eggs belong to…"

Suddenly, a monstrous lizard creature emerged from the opening - the very same that chased them through the jungle. It let out another deafening roar. The two covered their ears, the baby lizard jumping off Marco's shoulder and scurrying away. The monster stood at the opening, its yellow eyes watching the two carefully.

Star leaned over and whispered, "When I give the signal, run."

Marco nodded. "Okay. What's the signal-"

"ATOMIC CHERRY MUFFIN BLAST!" Several flaming muffins flew out of the wand, headed straight for the monster. The lizard let out a roar before being bombarded by the sweet pastry. They stuck to the scales for a moment before exploding in red and pink fire. "RUN!"

The two sprinted in the opposite direction. They heard another screech behind them and saw the monster shaking off the excess icing. It spotted the two running towards the base of another cliff, trying to get to higher ground. The monster charged at the two, not letting them get away.

The two began scaling the cliff. Marco looked behind them. "Star! It's coming back!"

Star turned and pointed the wand in its direction. "Syrup tsunami shockwave!" A wave of brown, sticky syrup began flooding the ground. It washed over the monster, making it significantly harder to move, but not completely immobile. It struggled to move its body, but the sandy ground allowed it to shift its feet forward. "Marco! Climb faster!"

"I'm trying!" The two continued to climb as fast as they could. The monster finally reached the base of the cliff. It let out a low growl before it took another look at its syrup covered body. It looked back up and placed its front leg onto the cliff. It then began to scale the cliff, using the sticky spell to its advantage. "C'mon Star, we're almost at the top!" Marco called out. He wasn't sure if Star heard him since she was too busy shooting spells at the monster below her. He finally got to the top and saw-

"Heyyyy y'aaaallllll. How you guys doing?"

Marco almost fell off the cliff at the sudden surprise. "Ponyhead!?"

"Sup," the floating severed pony head greeted.

"What the- how- what are you doing here!?"

"Oh, well you know, I was just in the neighborhood, and this one guy said, 'hey you. I bet you're not brave enough to do this thing,' and I was like, 'Maaaan, you don't know who you talkin' to. I'm Ponyhead.' And he was all, 'Yeah? Well I bet you can't-'"

"NEVERMIND! We need some help!"

Ponyhead raised an eyebrow. "Why? What'd you and Star do this time? You two in trouble? Awwwww yeah, girl. That's what I'm talking about. Living the dangerous life. I like it."

Star finally reached the top, still shooting spells at the monster below. "Go away you stupid lizard! They're my eggs now!"

"Star!" Ponyhead happily exclaimed.

The princess turned and saw her interdimensional best friend. "Ponyhead!" she hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well you know, I was just in the neighborhood, and this one guy said-"

"Not now!" Marco interrupted. "Quick, we need to get out of here."

Ponyhead rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Marco. There's no need to rush. Ponyhead is here. You gotta relax. Unless we're at a party. And when we party, we par-tay! Am I right, girl?" she looked over to Star.

"Uh, actually Ponyhead, this is kind of serious. I broke my scissors and there's a huge monster trying to eat us."

"Man, you two have all the fun without me. That ain't fair. Star, you and I need a girl's day out, you know what I mean?"

Marco grew more annoyed at their situation. "Ponyhead. Monster. Home."

"Alright, fiiiine." Ponyhead spit out her dimensional scissors and cut open a portal back to Earth. "There, you happy now?"

The three winced at the roar as the monster finally climbed over the top. It began charging at the three, ready to finally catch its prey.

Marco quickly pulled the two princesses into the portal. "Okay! Time to go!"

* * *

Star and Marco both fell to the ground with Ponyhead gently floating behind them. They looked up and found themselves back in Star's room.

Star smiled. "We're back!" Marco let out a sigh of relief. The two hugged each other, happy to finally be back home. Star turned to Ponyhead. "Thanks for saving us, Ponyhead."

"Aw, no problem, girl. You know how you're my bestie n' all."

"See Marco? We got the eggs _and_ we're back home."

Marco shook his head. "Just… next time, bring a spare scissor."

"Hold up, you two almost got killed for a bunch of eggs?"

Marco smirked. "See, Star? I told you it was-"

"I can't believe you two actually got them! Do you know how rare these things are!? Mmm! They're gonna taste so goooood~"

"I know, right! It's been forever since I had these things."

"Star, you gotta cook these babies up right now!"

Marco groaned. "You gotta be kidding me…"

* * *

 _Later that day_

"Soooo, Marco? What'd you think?"

He grudgingly answered, "Yeah… they were good."

"Just good?"

"...Really good…" he muttered.

Star smiled triumphantly, taking a seat on the couch next to him. "I told you."

"Still not worth dying over though."

"So… what do you want for dinner?"

Marco was too tired. He didn't feel like eating anything really. "I don't know, anything is fine. You want some nachos?"

Star thought for a moment. "Hmmm… maybe not tonight."

"Chinese food?"

"Actually… I'm kind of in the mood for spaghetti."

Marco froze, his cheeks reddening as he remembered their kiss. He slowly turned to look at Star who had a strange smile on her slightly red face.

"...Uh…"

"I'll go ahead and make some," she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Marco's face turned completely red.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Star?"

* * *

 **Remember when I said this wouldn't have romance in it?**

 **I LIED.**

 **In other news, I saw the season 2 finale for SvFOE. Totally wasn't prepared for it. FML when does season 3 start?**


	6. Too much soda

**Hey everyone! So you guys are telling me season 2 is still ongoing and that** Bon Bon the Birthday Clown **was the mid season finale, despite the wiki and IMDB telling me otherwise, which only makes me more confused. Regardless, we all still have to wait a few months before the next episode so I'm still pretty bummed out lol**

 **Anyway, I don't have a plan for this one other than 'I'll see where the next line of dialogue takes me'. Hopefully I end up with a good fic and not a sporadic spew of poorly written plot on the screen.**

 **Today's going to be a short one sadly, sorry! Also I didn't beta this so there might be grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

The door handle shook before opening into the Diaz household. Marco entered the room carrying an armful of grocery bags. "Star, I'm back! I got your cookies!" He struggled to carry the heavy load to the kitchen counter. He placed the numerous bags on the surface, stretched his arms, and began to take out some of the food, placing them into the refrigerator. "I got you three boxes this time, so hopefully you can last the week! Oh, I also got some cheese, so we can make some of my world famous nachos!" He placed the snacks in the pantry, stealing a cookie from Star's stash. "Bad news, I have like three dollars left, so we won't be buying more ice cream anytime soon… unless there's an ice cream dimension you can take us to. That would be pretty awesome."

Marco looked at the box of cereal before placing it in the pantry. A dimension of ice cream… Star would love that. One problem with that idea. Star would love that. She'd probably eat as much as she can and get a sugar rush… again… "On second thought, maybe we shouldn't go there…"

He finished putting away the remaining plastic bags before entering the living room. The boy finally sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Oh, and I know you'll love this, Star. The annual town carnival is happening this weekend. Wanna check it out later?"

A couple seconds passed by without any answer.

"Star?"

No response. He muted the TV to see if he missed anything.

"Starrr? Did you hear me?" He looked around the room to see if she was hiding somewhere, doing something… Starry. "I told you before, I'm not doing Hide and Destroy. That game nearly killed me."

Marco expected to hear something from the loud princess, but all he could hear was the silence in the house. He began to worry. What if something happened to her... maybe Ludo attacked her! Star's strong enough to take down his group of monsters… right? She can usually do it without his help.

"Star! Where are you?" He rushed through the house, looking for any sign of the girl. Soon, he made his way upstairs and burst into Star's room. Maybe she left a clue there. "Star-" He stopped. A sleeping princess laid face down on her bed with a cup in her hand. His worry left him as he sighed in relief. "You're not in danger. That's good… but you _are_ asleep in the middle of the day…"

And that was _not_ normal. Star's never sleepy. She had tons of energy. Marco looked around for her wand to make sure this wasn't some sort of trap. It may not seem like it, but Ludo's surprisingly clever every once in a while. This could be one of those moments. He approached the sleeping princess and found the wand next to her spellbook near the bed.

"Well, at least those are still here."

Marco turned around when he heard Star stir in her sleep. She let out a small groan before slowly opening her eyes. She mumbled something incomprehensible before rolling over to her side.

"Star? You awake?" Marco asked, poking her gently. "Starrr?"

Star suddenly sat up straight, her eyes still half open and face… red? She scanned the room before she laid her eyes on Marco. "...Oh… hey Marco… how ya doing?" Star said with a grin on her face.

"I'm… great… how 'bout you?"

"Oh, you know. Just the usual… the saaaame old Star." The girl fell back on her bed, giggling at herself. She took another sip of her cup before frowning. "Awww… it's empty…"

Marco gave a confused look. "Yup. It's empty alright. Want me to get you some more water?"

Star shook her head. "No, no… no water. I'll have some more of that magical soda. It's pretty good…"

"Magical soda, huh?" Marco thought to himself. He was pretty sure they were out of soda this morning. He just came back with more. "I didn't know we had more."

"Me neither. But I found it. Finders keepers! Heheh… You can have some too, Mark-Mark. I put it on the desk. Also can you get me some more soda, please?"

Marco chuckled. "Yeah, sure." He grabbed her cup and walked over to the desk. It was rather messy. Papers and homework scattered everywhere; doodles of monsters could be seen on some of the sheets. "Not to nag you or anything, but shouldn't you clean up your desk a little?" He reached for the large glass bottle. "And I don't remember us having soda in this kind of-"

His eyes widened. "...Star? How much did you drink?"

"Yyyyyeeeeeeaah…. Not that much? Just about… one sip?"

"Starrr!" Marco looked at the bottle again. "Oh boy… Star, this isn't soda."

The princess sat up, almost falling off the bed. "Hmmmmm? Is this the end of Star Butterfly? Death by poison?" She narrowed her eyes at Marco. "I knew that soda was too good to be true. You poisoned me. Betrayed by my best friend. How could you do this to me?" Star interrogated playfully as she began to fall forward again.

"No, you're not poisoned… you're drunk. You can't drink this stuff, Star! You're only- wait a second, you got drunk off ONE sip of wine?"

"Mmph rrmm mmhh immr mph mmrrshmph."

Marco turned his attention to his friend who had her face buried in her sheets. "Uh… what?"

She lifted her head, letting some of her hair fall messily in front of her face. "I'm not drunk. I'm Staaaaaaaaaaar Butterflyyyyyyyyyy. You knew me for how long and you're still getting my name wrong? I see how it is, Diaz."

The boy sighed, placing the bottle of wine down on the desk. "Man, how did you even find this thing!? I thought mom and dad kept that locked up!"

"Aaaaand another thing! Who keeps soda locked up in a cabinet? You of all people should know, no place is safe from the magical princess!"

Marco opened his mouth to retort but stopped short. "...That's… actually a good point…" He walked over to Star and laid her back down on the bed. "Stay here. I'm gonna go get some water."

Star was unresponsive, staring lazily up at the ceiling. The boy quickly went back to the kitchen and retrieved a water bottle from the refrigerator. He returned to the room and-

"Mega starfish tsunami!"

Marco was met with a torrent of sea creatures and water. He was pushed all the way back against the hallway as water continued to burst out of the magical wand. Thankfully, the wave soon began to lose its force, and the wand had ceased its attack as Marco lay on the ground with starfish and other creatures flopping on the ground. Marco spit out a mouthful of water and gave an annoyed look at Star who was leaning against her bedpost holding her wand out with a dazed grin.

"Starrr! What was that for?"

"Wellllll, you said you were gonna get water, so I thought, why go get water when I can make water come to us! I hope it was enough, though."

"I meant water for _you_ so that you don't get a headache when this is over."

Star blinked, looking back and forth between her wand and Marco. "...Ohhhhhhh. For me…"

"Yeah… for you…" Marco groaned as he got up. "But now we have to clean-"

"Mega starfish tsunami-"

"NO STAR! DON'T POINT THAT AT YOUR FACE!" Luckily, Marco interrupted the princess just in time. Star had her mouth opened for the water spell to come out of the wand but looked over at him. Marco sighed and shook his legs. "I have a water bottle _right here_ … argh, and you know how much I hate wet socks. It's DISGUSTING! Torture, I tell you."

Marco walked over to the bed, trying to kick his socks off with every step. "Gross gross gross gross gross gross." With a bottle in his hand and socks off his feet, he finally reached the bed and handed Star the water. "Here, drink up."

"Ah! The antidote! Saved by my best friend! You have redeemed yourself, Marco." She drank the bottle, slowly falling back as she tilted her head back more and more. Marco put his hand on her back to stop her from falling even more.

"All this from one sip, huh? Guess no more alcohol for you. Ever."

"You're all this from one sip."

"What?"

"What?"

Marco narrowed his eyes at the girl who gave a smug look as she drank her water bottle.

"You're a real handful sometimes, you know that?"

"But I'm your handful!" Star said, wrapping her arms around the boy. Marco smiled and hugged back.

"Alright, I'm going back to my room and changing. And I'm taking the wine… and your wand. No more spells from you until you're better."

"Noooooooooo! Theif!" Star whined as Marco carried her belongings out of the room. Star stared at the open door, thinking to herself for a bit before responding.

"...Did you say you brought cookies home?"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and don't drink alcohol kiddies :)**

 **Still thinking of a title for this series. Give suggestions plz~**


	7. Just Friends

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a great day so far!**

 **I was going to put this oneshot after a different fic I was writing, where Star and Janna have a little… competition** (your request, craftyminer188) **. But that oneshot is taking a lot longer to write out than I thought for some reason :/**

 **So I decided to take a break and do this one.**

Tiberius F. Torquils **, there's another oneshot series called** Wands and Weirdos **that I didn't know about, so I feel like maybe I should change the title as not to confuse anyone, but the author of that series says it's fine, so no title change :D**

 **Speaking of titles, I read the titles of the new episodes that are coming out, and it looks like a lot of bad news for the Starco ship. But here's my spin on one of the episode titles** (Just Friends) **that seems to be getting all the Starco fans in a panic.**

* * *

Marco stood there, shocked at what he was hearing… Or rather… shocked at how unsurprised he was at what he was hearing. "You… want to break up with me?"

Jackie seemed just as crushed at the news she was giving to the young man. "Yeah… I'm… I'm sorry, Marco…"

The boy didn't say anything. The girl he spent years chasing after, years trying to make progress in holding a conversation with, the girl he finally had as his girlfriend… was breaking up with him. He couldn't believe it.

No. That was a lie. He should've seen this coming in hindsight. The two hit it off well with that first kiss, but as time went on, he came to realize that there was always something missing between them. They shared conversations together, dates, movies, some kisses even, but no matter how fun or happy they were together, Marco felt something was off. There was… something… missing. He couldn't put it into words. He just knew. And unfortunately, so did Jackie.

"You're a really cool guy, Marco… you're funny, you're nice, you're cute... I like you" Jackie gave a sad smile to her boyfriend. Well… exboyfriend. "...but I know… and I know you know that I'm not the one for you. And I think it's for the best… Let's just be friends…"

Marco opened his mouth, but no words came out. He wanted to stay with Jackie. He liked Jackie. He enjoyed every minute of being with her. She was fun, cool, nice, pretty… but she was right. He knew it was true. Deep down, he knew this was coming. Marco let out a low sigh and looked at jackie one more time before they parted, returning a sad smile of his own.

Jackie brought Marco in for one last hug before letting go of each other.

"Don't worry, Marco. You'll find the one soon."

He nodded. "Yeah… you too…"

Jackie began walking away. She waved at the boy, smiling. "See you around, Marco."

Marco waved back with a smile of his own. He watched her leave the premise, her figure disappear into the sunset. He took in the moment of silence. Some peace to himself. That is until he heard footsteps approach from behind him.

"Marco?" a familiar voice called out.

Marco didn't move. He continued to stare at where Jackie had left. "Hey Star," he quietly responded.

Star stood beside him and decided to watch the sunset with him. She couldn't help but overhear what happened.

"Are you okay?"

She waited for an answer, watching the boy carefully. Marco smiled. "Yes."

Star stared at her best friend for a moment before pulling him into a hug. She knew when he was lying. And despite her own feelings for Marco, she genuinely felt bad for him. He was happy with Jackie.

Marco slowly wrapped his arms around Star, tears rolling down from his eyes. He silently cried into her shoulders. And Star would be there for him for as long as he needed.

* * *

 **Good news doesn't always mean happy news.**

 **Here's hoping it's something similar to that. Have a good day!**


	8. A little aloof (Request)

**Hey everyone! I'm super tired and haven't been able to sleep properly for days, so what better way to spend my nights than to write more SvFOE fics?**

 **Today's oneshot is a request from** craftyminer188 **, where Star and Janna have a little fight over Marco. Bit late on the request, but I got around to it :P**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Star sat at the table with her head leaning against her hand. Students passed by with their trays of food. Her friends sat with her, talking about their lackluster class, TV shows they saw last night, the amount of homework they were assigned, and other various topics Star didn't care to pay attention to. Today was one of the rare times she chose not to engage in conversation with her friends. She was too busy mindlessly doodling in her notebook, not because she grew bored of the topic. In fact, Star always had something to contribute to the conversation. She loved talking! It's just that… well, she just had her mind focused on something else.

Or rather, some _one_ else _._

Star's been developing feelings for her best friend since that Mewberty incident, and it didn't take her long to realize what was going on. She denied feeling anything for Marco other than a platonic friendship in fear it would ruin their very unique relationship, but as time passed by, her crush for Oskar shifted to her best friend. She laughed it off at first, thinking how silly the whole situation was and that she'd be over Marco in a few days. Star tried to pretend it wasn't there and forced herself to look at other boys and see if she could form a crush on one of them, but none of them impressed her. Not even Oskar. It only made her want to be with Marco even more. It annoyed her because she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship with her _best friend_. She was afraid things wouldn't work out and their status as best friends would disappear and they would never talk to each other again. So instead, she suppressed her feelings for Marco, and only wrote about it in her secret journal. Of course, during class, she'd start going off in her own thoughts and start drawing or writing about the possibilities of a Starco relationship. She'd be extra careful to keep those close to her and not let anyone see-

"How about you, Star?"

Star jumped in her seat, covering her drawings with her arms. She met with two sets of eyes staring at her. "Huh?"

"I said do you think you can make it?" Jackie asked.

"..."

"This weekend?"

"..."

"...Movies?"

The princess seemed confused for a moment before coming back to reality. "Ohhhhh! Uh- yeah, movies! Um… That sounds good! I can totally do that! Haha…"

Jackie smiled. "Alright, sweet. Guess we got ourselves a plan."

"You sure are getting distracted, Star. You okay?" Janna asked.

"Yeah, everything alright?"

Star scoffed, waving her hands. "Pfft, yeah of course! Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well, for starters, you're clearly hiding something in your notebook..."

The princess looked down to see herself covering the book with her entire body. She blushed a bit, sitting comfortably back in her seat, bringing the drawing closer to her. "Well…" she started. "You never know. A monster could come out of nowhere and steal my wand like they usually do! They might destroy my notes!"

Janna spoke up. "I don't know, Star. No offense, but you don't usually take notes during class. Or… try at all, really."

"Wha- I try!"

"You drew cats on your math test."

"You handed in a paper on Mewni corn for biology."

"You tried to go to another dimension in the middle of class."

Star opened her mouth but had nothing to retort. "...Uhhhh…. I was bored?" she answered with a shrug.

Jackie chuckled. "Well, you can say that, but still doesn't explain why you're hiding your notebook like that."

"...Orrr maybe you're talking about your little crush in that notebook," Janna suggested.

Star felt her face turn hot as the attention turned to her. A crush? She can't tell them about how she felt about Marco! That'd make things way more complicated than it has to be. "I-I dont know what you're talking about. You guys are probably imagining things. I don't have a crush."

Jackie pointed to her cheeks. "Your glowing hearts say you do."

She quickly brought her hands to her face, cursing at her birthmarks. "I'm telling you, I don't have a crush on Marco!"

"Who said anything about Marco?" Janna pointed out.

The princess's heart stopped. Oops. "I-I didn't- I mean… I- that was- well-"

Jackie tilted her head. "Ohhh, so you admit it? You guys are dating!"

Star waved her hands, trying to defend herself. "No no no no no! I don't! Really! Besides, he likes you after all-" She covered her mouth. Oops again. She didn't mean to spill Marco's secret like that. Both Jackie and Janna looked at each other. "Please, don't tell Marco I said that!"

The two human girls seemed confused, keeping silent for a moment before Janna started, "I think you have it wrong, Star."

"What do you mean?"

Jackie chimed in. "You do know he's over me, right?" she said with a hint of sadness. The girl didn't seem too bothered by it though. She accepted the facts and moved on.

"He… is?" Star asked in disbelief that her best friend didn't tell her something as important as that to her. She felt a bit betrayed. Marco told her everything! "I'm… sorry to hear that." Star genuinely meant it, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness at the same time.

"Yeah. No big deal though, so don't worry about it."

"So… who does he like now?"

The two girls glanced at each other again before looking back at the princess. "You're… joking, right? I mean…" Jackie trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's… kind of obvious, isn't it?" Janna asked.

"He kinda said it outloud one time."

Star grew slightly annoyed at the seemingly obvious answer that everyone already knew. "What? When? Who does he like?"

The girls were silent. They weren't sure what to say next, but a subtle smile appeared on Janna. "Oh? Getting curious, are we?"

Star's cheeks grew more red, her hearts glowing even more. "No! I mean, yes. I just… want to know. As his best friend, it's my duty to make sure he's as happy as can be!"

"Right. 'Best friends'." Janna said with a smirk.

"Janna!"

Jackie laughed. "Don't worry, Star. I don't think you have anything to worry about. The point is, Marco's available. So a certain someone could make a move," she suggested, hinting at Star.

The thought of her and Marco together as a couple filled the princess with joy and excitement. Maybe it could happen!

"But…" Janna continued.

Star's daydream was cut short at the sudden catch. "But?"

"Well, you got some competition. And you know what they say about love and war."

Star didn't quite understand what Jackie was trying to say. "No. Competition? Love and war? What does love and war have to do with each other?"

Janna responded. "Love is a battlefield. Do anything you can to win. And sorry to tell you this, Star, but I plan on winning. Friend or no friend," she said with a smirk. She held out her hand to Star.

It took a second to process what Janna meant before the princess understood what she was saying. "Ohhhh…. Okay…. Well, sorry to tell _you_ this, Janna, but I also plan on winning," Star accepted the terms she was offering, shaking her hand.

First to Marco's heart wins.

"Yyyyeah, I think I'm gonna sit this one out, but good luck to both of you," Jackie said as she watched her friends begin their competition.

Star went back to her drawing, making her subtle depiction of her and Marco more refined when it dawned on her. Star slowed her pencil to a complete stop as the realization set in her mind. She had to confess to her best friend.

She had to confess to her _best friend_.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid Star!" The princess scolded herself as she trailed behind the very boy she was supposed to win over. The two walked through the halls as the final bell rang, signalling that the day was over and the students were free at last. She felt her heart race at the challenge she just accepted from Janna. "Am I crazy!?" she muttered to herself. "I already decided not to do anything like that! I might not be friends with Marco anymore if it doesn't work out! I can't live like that!"

"I gotta say, Star, your angry whispering is kind of making me nervous. You're not trying out that new spell Glossaryck showed you, are you?" Marco asked as he looked behind him to see why Star seemed so distracted.

Star looked up, making eye contact with his chocolate colored eyes. "O-oh, no I'm fine. Just… uh… thinking about that one history class! Ugh, so boring."

Marco smiled. "Yeah, it's not my favorite class either. At least you stayed awake this time."

"Thanks to that extra sugar pack I had. I'm telling you, Marco, you should try some sugar burritos! It's totally the best thing ever-"

"Yeah, no thanks. I like my food pure and holy."

Star scoffed. "Please, Marco, It's hardly the worst thing in the universe to eat."

"No, but it is-"

"Hey, Marco. Star." The two friends stopped to see a certain beanie wearing girl leaning against the lockers. "Fancy meeting you here."

Marco sighed. "Hey, Janna."

Star was cautious. She recalled their challenge and decided to keep a careful eye on her friend. She chose her words carefully, hinting at an underlying message with each question. "Hey, Janna. What's up?" _What are you up to?_

Her rival had no trouble understanding the message. "Not much. Just thought I'd say hi to my friends." _I'm here to see if you made your move yet._

"Awww, that's so sweet! We're actually going downtown to eat grab some food, right now." _No, I didn't. Don't interrupt my attempt!_

"Ohhh, that sounds fun. Better hurry, though. I hear they're gonna close early today." _Better do it fast, or else._

Star feigned a smile at her friend, who simply smirked at the princess' reaction. She began to understand the 'all's fair in love and war' idea. Janna would try at Marco's heart, even if Star was in the middle of her attempt. She assumed that this was Janna's way of warning her of how she's planning on playing this game. Fair enough. Star accepted the challenge.

"Are you sure about that Janna?" Marco asked. "I don't think there's anything special going on at the store," he commented, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Eh. Just a hunch. Anyway, I should get going. I hope you guys get what you need." _I hope you win him over, or else I will._

With that, the dark haired girl left, leaving the two best friends in the middle of the hallway.

"You know, I was kind of expecting her to mess with me somehow… like she usually does…" Marco said with both relief and annoyance.

Star nervously laughed. "I'm sure Janna was just saying hi." She cleared her throat and skipped ahead, pulling Marco along. "C'mon, let's go get some food!"

* * *

 _Attempt 1_

"Ooohhhhhh Marcoooooo~!" Star sang aloud.

"Ohhhhhhhh Staaarrrrrr~" Marco responded in kind.

"Come heeeerrrrrreeeeee!"

"Okaaaayyyyyyyyy!" The boy entered the kitchen. "What's up, Sta….aaar….." He scanned the room, seeing what looked like a warzone of food splattered everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling. "Starrrr? What did you do?"

"Look, Marco! I made something for you!" She ignored his question and presented a bowl of…. something edible… possibly… Needless to say, it definitely didn't look very appetizing.

"Um… w-what is this?" Marco asked, taking a step back from the bowl of 'food'.

"It's pizza!" the princess proudly answered.

Marco looked at her in shock. "Pizza!?" The mass of ingredients looked nothing like pizza! Why does it look like everything from the refrigerator mashed into one lump? Why did she suddenly have the urge to make pizza when they could've ordered it? WHY DID SHE MAKE PIZZA IN A BOWL?

"Weeellll? Aren't you going to take a taste?" Star asked excitedly. She was sure this would win Marco's heart. After all, food is the best way to get to a man.

The boy gently pushed it back. "Uhhh… you know, I'm really full from lunch still, and I should really save my appetite for dinner-"

"Awww, Marco, pleeeeaaaaase?" The princess gave her best puppy eyes.

Marco hesitated before giving in, taking the bowl and spoon from her. "...Well… here goes nothing."

Star's eyes widened as he brought a spoonful of her pizza into his mouth. "Weeeellllll? What do you think? Pretty good, right?"

Marco was frozen in place, the spoon still in his mouth.

"...Marco?"

"..." He collapsed.

* * *

 _Attempt 2_

"Star, we went through twelve different dimensions. What are you looking for?"

"Uhhh, just… you know, something…"

"That's specific…" Marco muttered. "Maybe we should-"

"RAWR!" Suddenly, a poorly crafted monster suit jumped out of a nearby bushes.

"Ahhh, don't worry, Marco! I'll save you!" Star said in a somewhat monotone voice. Her previous attempt didn't work out very well, considering her meal left Marco unconscious for several hours. This time, she would have a monster come and attack the two, she would save Marco (again), and possibly have him fall in love with her. Of course, she didn't want Marco to actually get hurt, so she asked one of Marco's friends.

...It's bound to work better than her pizza idea, right?

"Back, you monster!" She swung at the fake monster, not using any real magic.

"RAWR- ow! Hey that hurt."

"Shhh! Be quiet, Ferguson. You're going give it away!" she whispered anrily. "Don't make me use my spider with a tophat, you beast! Get out of here, Marco! It's too dangerous!"

Marco waved. "Hey Ferguson."

"Hi Marco- Ow!"

"Ferguson!" Star glared at the boy. He shrugged, smiling apologetically. She sighed. Time for a new plan.

* * *

 _Attempt 3_

Star opened her locker, pulling out the books she needed for the next class. She had some trouble thinking of what her next move would be. Cooking was out, dimension hopping wasn't as romantic as she thought, monster fighting was a no…

"Why can't I think of anything! We do everything together! It should be easy!" She stopped herself. That's right… they did _everything_ together. They talked, ate, and adventured everywhere. Never once have they done something without the other. Well, there were a few special cases, but there was no room for a romantic attempt. There was nothing unique she could do… except tell him the truth. Star began to panic. "Oh no… no no no no no, that's too direct. Gotta be something else I can do…"

"Make any progress, Star?"

She jumped at the sudden question. She closed her locker to see Janna standing behind it. "Janna?"

"Hmm… by the way you're panicking, I'd say no."

Star sighed. "It's harder than it seems, Janna."

The girl chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I do it all the time, remember?"

"Uuugh, I can't get anywhere with Marco! We already do everything together so I can't make things special!"

"Well, you better think of something fast, or I'll have to take charge," Janna threatened.

That caught Star's attention. She moved closer to Janna, her eyes pleading her not to do anything yet. "Pleeeaaaaaase let me have some more time!"

"Mmmmm… no."

"But Janna, we're friends! I just need a little time to-"

"Love and war, Star. I already gave you plenty of time to do it yourself, remember?"

The princess grew more annoyed at her friend's stubborness. "Why do _you_ like him anyway?"

Janna thought for a moment before shrugging. "I dunno."

"Janna!"

"What? I just do. I think that's reason enough."

"That's not a reason!"

"Sure it is. And you're gonna lose this game soon if you don't get a move on." Star didn't appreciate Janna's reminder. She knew she had to move quick or Janna was going to do whatever it is she needs to do to win Marco over. Janna's eyes widened before giving a mischievous smirk. "So, why do you like Marco? Because he's cute?"

Star's hearts began to glow on her cheeks. "U-uh… I'm sure you can imagine…"

"No, I don't. Why do you like Marco, Star?" she repeated.

"Well… he's kind, he's funny, he's lovable, he's… ahem… handsome… he's the best friend I ever had… and after spending so much time with him, I just… kind of… started to like him. More than a bestie should… That answer your question?"

Janna smiled. "I think it does. How about you, Marco? You get all that?"

Star's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she turned around to face Marco. "M-Marco! I- we- Janna and I were just… just… playing a game! Yeah!"

"Oh, we were playing a game alright," Janna snickered, trying to contain herself.

"Um…. sooooo….. how's your day going?" Star asked innocently, trying to keep herself composed.

Marco was unconvinced. "What were you two talking about…?"

"Yeah, Star. What were we talking about?" Janna chimed in, still laughing.

The princess tried to think of a way out of this mess, but couldn't think of a plausible excuse. "We… were… talking about… uh..." She continued to postpone the answer, dragging every second out.

Janna finally stopped her laughing and answered for her. "We were talking about how she has a major crush on you and everything."

Star stared at Janna, shocked that she actually said the truth.

It was over. Now Marco knew. And he probably won't want to speak to her again.

So ends the best friendship she ever had.

"That's all?" Marco asked.

Star was… surprised at his response. "What do you… what- but… I- you just found out that I _like_ you, Marco! What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

Marco shrugged. "Well, I didn't _just_ find out. We're already boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?"

Star stared at Marco, both in confusion and shock.

"...We… are boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we?" he asked again, this time more concerned that Star was having second thoughts.

The princess was utterly confused. Her… and Marco? _Boyfriend and girlfriend_? She turned to Janna who couldn't stop laughing. "I-I can't take this anymore, hahaha! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

Janna walked away to her next class, leaving the two best friends behind.

"You and I… are together?"

"Remember? I confessed to you and asked if you'd be my girlfriend?" Marco started. Star simply stared at Marco in disbelief. "...Star, were you listening to me when I said all this a week ago?"

"Uhhhhh…."

"When we were in that mirror dimension?"

"..."

"We were being chased by a monster and I confessed because I thought we were going to die?"

"..."

Marco sighed, a slight blush appearing on his face. "Well… lemme try again… Star… I really like you and… would you be my girlfr-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips. He was stunned to see Star kissing him so suddenly, but quickly melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with all her bottled up emotions.

 _Finally._

They parted, their faces red with embarrassment. They stared into each other's loving eyes, coming closer once again. As they were about to kiss again, Marco quietly spoke up…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...You really don't remember me saying any of this?"

"Oh, be quiet, you."

* * *

 **Yes, I know Janna's crush is 18th-century poet John Keats, but for the sake of the story... :P**

 **A bit sloppy at the end there, I think.**

Craftyminer188 **, I hope I did your request right. Had to make some tweaks to the story you probably wanted.**


	9. Share our thoughts

**Hey everyone! First I want to say, thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the series so far. And it looks like people liked my last oneshot of Star vs Janna :D** (thanks Craftyminer)

 **Today's oneshot is kind of based on the Wholesome week that's going on. Not doing them in order, but the cultural exchange prompt did seem interesting. Here's my take on it. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: I didn't beta again ;_; I'm getting lazy**

* * *

"Hey, Star, I think I heard some… thing… um... is there something special going on?" Marco asked as he looked around Star's vibrantly decorated room. Streamers and flowers covered the walls while several colorful orbs lit up the room. The moon shone just through her balcony, bringing an even more beautiful ambience to the room. "Woah… your room looks amazing! What's the occasion?"

He found his best friend approaching him with glee and excitement. "Ohhh! Marco Marco Marco Marco! Tonight's a special niiiiiight~!"

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Becaaaauuuuuuuse…" Star leaned closer to Marco's face. "Tonight is a special holiday on Mewni!"

The boy looked away, too shy to make eye contact. "Oh? What's it about?"

"Well, back on Mewni, we pair up with our closest friends and share our thoughts! Basically becoming besties for life, but on a whole deeper level kind of thing. And it only happens once every one hundred years when Mewni's moon is full!"

Marco tilted his head. "Share our thoughts? You mean you guys just… talk for a night?"

Star snickered. "No, silly! We share our _thoughts_."

"That doesn't make things any clearer…"

"Don't worry, it'll allllll make sense when we actually do it." Star walked over to her closet, looking for something.

"Wait, _we_? I'm doing it too?"

"Well, duh, Marco! You're my best friend! You're the one I'm closest to. Who else am I going to share my thoughts with? _Tom_? Bleh," he heard her say as she threw random junk out of her closet.

Marco smiled. ' _Aww, she thinks of me as her closest friend._ ' "Well, I'll be happy to share my thoughts with you. So what're we going to talk about- why do do you have your wand and book?"

Star finally found the book and placed it on her bed, flipping through the pages for the right spell. "I told you, we're going to share our thoughts! Our minds and souls are going to connect. Oooooohhhhh~ maaaaaagicalllllllll~"

"O-oh… and what kind of thoughts are we going to be sharing again?"

"You know, everything from our past, what we saw, thought, felt, joy, sorrow, pain, and love. The usual."

"Oh." Marco watched as the princess searched for the proper incantation. "Wait… love?"

"Yeah, you know, who your favorite food, place, crush, all that stuff. Oh! Here it is!"

The boy began to panic. Their thoughts would be known to each other. _All of it_. Their past, their secrets. This wouldn't bother Marco so much if he didn't have a crush on his best friend. And he definitely didn't want Star to know about that just yet.

"M-maybe we can do that some other day? Star?"

Star gave him a sad puppy eyed look. "But Marcoooooo! Today's the only day we can do this! I don't want to wait one hundred years!"

"Um…" He stared into the princess' beautiful eyes. He felt his heart beat faster as he maintained eye contact. "...er… f… fine…"

"Yay!" She went back to the book for one last look before performing the spell.

Marco sighed. ' _Maybe I can pretend not to have a crush on her. Would that work? No, she'll know what I'm thinking, I can't do that-'_

"Okay! Let's do this!" Before Marco had time to think, Star chanted softly as the wand began to glow. The light from the wand began floating upwards, splitting into two orbs. One went towards Star's chest, the other into Marco. He suddenly felt a rush of emotions hit him like a strong wind pushing him back. He felt a familiar presence with him. In him. Bound by souls. The room became dark. The princess was no longer sitting in front of him, yet he wasn't afraid. He felt comfort and safety. He wasn't alone. He knew that this presence was kind and benevolent. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was Star.

The floor illuminated softly as a memory began to appear. He sat, watching from above as if he saw the images through a reflective pool. He could see a young Star in a blue dress chasing after a rainbow winged butterfly. He could hear her parents call her name as she followed the insect. He felt her exhilaration.

The memory soon changed to Star sitting in a desk, a tall, funny looking Mewnian teaching the history Star's ancestors. The tutor turned his back to write something down, allowing Star to sneak away from the room. She opened the door and tried to crawl away, but her mother stood in her way and pointed her back to her seat. Star groaned as she walked back to her seat. Marco couldn't help but laugh. He felt her boredom.

Star sat alone in her moonlit room. She walked over to her window and leaned out to see the town below. Fires and lanterns lit the streets while people laughed and talked with music playing through the wind. A smile appeared as she listened to the murmur of voices. Star sat down and leaned against the wall next to her window with her legs curled to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She sighed. He felt her isolation.

She watched as her mother and father met with King Ponyhead, an old friend to both Butterflies. Star looked behind the guest to see a smaller floating creature. The being approached her and introduced itself. It was Ponyhead. They became friends in a matter of seconds and asked their parents if they could go play with each other. They cheered as they ran outside. Ponyhead was Star's first friend. He felt her joy.

Star begged her parents to stop King Ponyhead from sending her friend to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Her parents told her to be silent and that if she ever broke an interdimensional law again, she would have the same fate. She was fortunate to avoid the reform school. Ponyhead was not. She watched and waved goodbye to her friend as the carriage took Ponyhead through the portal. Once again, he felt her isolation.

It was hers! She was now old enough to burden the responsibility of the wand! She could do anything with it- oops. A flaming rainbow over Mewni. And now the city is on fire. Maybe she should've practice with it more. Her parents approached her. She panicked, thinking she would be sent to the reform school. Her parents assured her she wasn't going there, but rather to a safer dimension to practice her magic. An unknown place called Earth. She got in the carriage with her parents and looked behind her. She was going to live in a whole new dimension. New people, new school, new friends! He felt her excitement.

Marco watched as he saw himself nearly go crazy as he adjusted living with Star. He smiled, thinking how much he's changed since then. Monsters and weird magic have become so commonplace in his life. He can't even imagine life without Star now. The two went on adventures, got into trouble, nearly died countless of times, and yet they laughed and smiled. He saw Star's Mewberty take place. She restrained all the boys in her cocoons, hunting down one after another. He saw himself step in and tried to stop Star. He felt her _lust_.

Star was surprised when she found out Marco had followed her to the underworld during the Blood Moon Ball. Tom looked up to see the red light disappear. Anger took hold of him as he began to walk over towards Marco. He jumped in the air, about to attack, but Star froze him. They went back to Earth, ending the disastrous night. He felt her betrayal, disappointment, anger at Marco. Yet there was another feeling mixed into it he couldn't figure out.

He saw Star panic as she ran back and forth, trying to find Marco. He felt her fear. She reported it to the police, but found out that he was taken to Mewni. She met Toffee and tried to fight off the monsters and free Marco, but to no avail. She had to choose either the wand or Marco. She chose Marco. The wand exploded, her family heirloom. A part of her history was now gone. But it was worth it. She needed to save Marco. He felt her… He felt her…

" _Marco...? Marco?"_

He heard Star call his name. It wasn't a memory. Star was done seeing all of Marco's thoughts… but he wasn't. Marco didn't respond. He continued to see through her memories.

The floor began to shift again, revealing another memory. It was Star trying to get Marco out of her closet. He heard himself read Star's secret journal. He felt her fear. He then heard her dip down and felt an immediate rush of emotions go through him again. He felt his heart race. He felt an emotion that was all too familiar to him.

" _Marco? You don't have to go through all of it. We shared all our experiences together, remember?"_ he heard Star say outside the spell. He ignored her and continued to watch.

Star was now in the graveyard with Janna and Glossaryck, where they set up everything for Bon Bon. Star was a bit distracted though. She looked at the photo she took of Marco and Jackie. She called his phone several times before resorting to using dark magic to spy on them. She saw the couple together. He felt her jealousy.

" _Marco! You can stop now! I-I think that might be enough…"_ He heard Star nervously say.

He saw all the times he and Jackie went out on their dates, his neglectfulness of Star. He saw how happy he was before he left Star alone in the house. Star smiled and waved as she watched her best friend leave. She closed the door and went to her room. She fell onto her bed and hugged her pillow, tears beginning to form in her eyes. He felt her loss. He felt her _isolation_.

" _Marco, stop!"_

"Woah!" the boy tipped over, landing on his back. He looked around, seeing the room back to normal.

Star stood over him with an unreadable expression. "You okay? Y-you were going through those memories forever, haha…"

Marco rubbed his head. He was now alone to himself with his thoughts and emotions. There was no presence with him anymore. He didn't feel the unity he felt when he saw through Star's mind. It made him feel like he just lost a part of himself. He looked over to the princess who was watching him carefully.

"S-so… that was the spell… aaaand that's the end of the event! Time to sleep! Got some big plans tomorrow! I think I'll stop by the cotton candy dimension, then the mall, then the-"

"Star?"

She flinched at her name and slowly turned to face Marco. "Y-yes?"

"..."

"..."

Marco approached her. She wasn't too sure what was happening. Was he upset? Was he freaked out?

He pulled Star into a hug. She was surprised, too shocked to do anything.

"I'm… sorry, Star." He tightened his hug.

"..." Star slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Marco. A small tear formed in her eyes as she hugged him with equal strength.

"I promise I won't leave you."

"Thanks, Marco…" The two continued to hug. It felt more meaningful than any hug they've ever done. After all, they did just share their emotions and memories. He pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead. The two blushed at the simple act. "So… you saw through all my memories."

"Yeah?"

"And I saw through yours."

"..."

"And I know you like me."

Marco looked at Star and smiled. "And I know that _you_ like _me_ ," He said, leaning in for a kiss.

She put a finger on his lips "Ask me on a date first, Marco."

"...Will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course, silly."

* * *

 **Isn't love lovely?**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **jobmichael0000:** *intense boy squeal intensifies*

 **Guest Sorta:** I always see you around here reviewing my stuff. I really can't thank you enough :) Anyway, Star's a bit aloof sometimes. She misses some things when she's not paying attention :P

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! Prepare for more cute oneshots to come! And some normal goofing off oneshots. But that comes later!

 **Mr. Sir:** First of all, love the name. Second, thanks! And don't worry, I got more to come :)

 **Orange Pancakes:** Thanks! lol yeah, I kind of forgot about how she was denying that. I mean... I totally remembered that. I just... uh... yeah. Shhhhhhhh ;)


	10. Do you like-

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good day!**

 **Behold! Feast your eyes on the shortest fic I've ever created!**

* * *

Star sat nervously at the table, watching Marco cook them breakfast. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell him! She mentally prepared herself for the confession. This is it. No more hiding it.

"Hey Star, do you like-"

"YES MARCO I DO LIKE YOU!" she covered her mouth.

Marco stared at Star. "...I was going to say do you like chocolate chips in your pancakes but…" he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That works too."

* * *

 **AND SCENE!**

 **Don't worry, I'm posting an actual fic tomorrow :P**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **SonicELITE:** Awww thanks! I'm glad you liked it (and thanks for letting me keep the title :P). You'd really Beta for me? I just might take you up on that offer. If you don't have time or simply don't want to at any point, do say so. I won't mind :)

 **Guest Sorta:** Hey, reading is awesome. Don't say you don't have a life! :P

 **Tiberius F. Torquils:** I'm glad you think so! I'm always worried I don't write according to their personalities. I feel like my Marco could be more on point though.

 **TheOneAndOnly1993:** Yeah, I assume that Star is a super active girl and loves to be around people and have fun, but she's stuck with the burden of being a princess and has to act royally, so she doesn't have many friends due to the nature of that role which makes her feel lonely. And Ponyhead leaves, then Marco, so I thought she wouldn't take it that well. Hopefully that's in character.

 **Potato salad sandwich:** Do you hear the fangirls scream? Screaming the songs of Starco fics. It is the fanfic of the people that need to see Starco~ I'm glad you enjoy my oneshots :D more to come soon! Also FF won't let me type your name properly for some reason idk why :(

 **shouldercookie:** Wellllll Jackie's not that bad. She's a cool person! Definitely better than most love rivals I've seen in other shows. But yeah, I hope Starco happens soon in the show :(

 **Orange Pancakes:** lol thanks. Glad you enjoyed it! More to come!


	11. Moon Butterfly (Past AU 1)

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed my last fic. It took hours to make (sarcasm).**

 **This is an AU in that the family history of the Butterflies are slightly different. Changed the relationship of their ancestors so that it fits the story.**

 **Here's the actual story as promised :D**

* * *

Moon Butterfly walked the royal garden, wearing her royal blue dress and wielding the wand in her hand. She looked almost identical to her future daughter with the exception of her blue hair and diamond markings on her cheeks. But unlike Star, she was strict, responsible, and level-headed. She was becoming old enough to marry a suitor and become the official queen of Mewni, and Moon understood the responsibility that came with ruling an entire dimension. That being said, she made sure that whomever she married had the utmost sincerity and responsibility.

None of them did.

All she saw from them was their selfishness and desire for power. She wasn't going to let them get anywhere near the throne, let alone the wand. And the one she just finished meeting with was no different. She stopped in front of the flower beds and sighed. How can she be queen if she can't find a trustworthy companion?

"Oh?" Moon heard a familiar voice. "Well this is new."

She turned around and bowed to the approaching person. "Hello father."

King Nebula stood in front of her, wearing a clean, blue royal suit with gold trimmings. He gave his daughter a smile. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you wander the gardens. You're usually cooped up in your study room!"

Moon nodded. "Well… I thought I should get some fresh air."

"Fresh air, you say?" the king rubbed his chin, thinking to himself. "That's unusual. What's wrong my dear?"

"I don't recall saying anything was wrong."

"Please, Moon. You're my daughter. I know when something is troubling you."

Moon looked up to her father before sighing, turning back to the flower bed. "I met with a suitor."

"Another one? Was this person any different than the rest?"

"No. Just another ignorant fool looking for the throne," she said, kicking a nearby rock. "This one didn't even bother to hide it. They were raised in a royal family, weren't they? They understand their responsibilities, yes? I assume their parents raised them to act like actual Mewmans with common sense. Can't they at least pretend to act civil? There's barely a modicum of decency in them!"

Her father didn't say much. He knew when Moon would to listen to advice and when to let her rant. But listening to her speak, Nebula couldn't help but smile at how mature his daughter was becoming.

"And they think it's so easy to defend the wand! The recklessness of those suitors! There are many angles to consider when being the ruler of Mewni! You don't simply think of yourself! You have the responsibility to lead and care for this dimension! Yet these visitors don't understand any of that!"

"Now, Moon, have you considered that perhaps you're being a bit too cautious on this matter?" Nebula placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's not to say that you should simply give the wand and your life away to just any person, but maybe you've set your standards unreachable to anyone…"

Moon turned around facing her father once more. "My standards are not too high. If anything, it's far too low. This is the most powerful magical artefact in the universe, and they think it's as simple as locking up gold in a vault. There are extreme precautions to be made. Training to be done! They can't be so reckless and irresponsible. Not like _mother_ ," she said with immense disdain.

The king frowned at her comment. "Now dear, your mother was a fine protector of the wand."

"She left us. She left you! She left Mewni for some _monster_. She disregarded her duties as queen and ran off to who knows where because of her disgusting _love_ for such a creature! If grandmother Solaria didn't spend so much time fighting and being around monsters, mother wouldn't have joined her, she wouldn't have spent time around them, and she wouldn't have fallen in love with one. It's because of both their reckless behaviors that she left us. And you're the one left to burden everything. She should be here to do her duties as queen..."

Nebula sighed. "Yes… Your mother Eclipsa did do that. That can't be changed. But she performed her duty to defend the wand. Plus, she brought you into this world. I think that counts for something, don't you think?"

Moon turned away. "I… suppose…"

"Good. Try not to think too much on it, dear..." The king kissed the top of her head. Moon wasn't one for physical expressions of affection, but she didn't reject it. It was comforting every once in awhile. The princess listened as Nebula's footsteps became softer. "Oh, and Moon?"

"Yes, father?"

"There is a visitor coming by tonight. We are to greet him."

Moon sighed. "Another suitor?"

"No… It's a monster."

She turned around, unsure if she heard him correctly. "A… monster?"

* * *

 **A little explanation as to why Moon Butterfly is so strict.**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Captin Jar:**...no. jk I fulfilled my promise :D

 **SonicELITE:** I thank you for the assistance! Guess you get special privileges in seeing my fics first lol

 **Guest Sorta:** lol don't be afraid to get out there and rock the world! Show those people who's boss!

 **Newworlds:** Why thank you! I put hours of thought into it as you can see :P

 **Tiberius F. Torquilis:** lol thanks!

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** lol she was too mentally prepared!

 **Shouldercookie:** Yeah, that was the point of yesterday's one. Just an idea I had and I thought it was funny. Maybe you liked this one better since it's longer :)


	12. One more?

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed my last oneshot about Star's mom. I was debating whether to make that an entire other series or just make it a sporadic thing and finish the story in this one.**

 **Anyway, here's today's oneshot. Dialogue is back! With juuuust a little bit of description in it.**

* * *

Marco walked up to his girlfriend who was staring at a picture. He couldn't see what she was looking at since it was facing away from him.

"Star."

"Marco."

"What are you doing?"

"Staring contest."

"That's a picture."

"And it's winning."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's taunting me."

"How?"

"There's a girl in the picture."

"So?"

"With you."

"And?"

"She's a dirty, sneaky, evil, backstabbing rat."

"That's a bit harsh, Star."

"And she's trying to kiss you."

"Star."

"Marco."

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"All the more reason…"

"Star, I think you're overreacting."

"I think you're underreacting."

"Star, that doesn't make sense…"

"This dirty, sneaky, evil, backstabbing rat doesn't make sense. She has the same hair color as me."

"Blonde hair is pretty common, you know…"

"She's wearing the same blue dress as me."

"Blue is a common color, too."

"She even has the same birthmarks as me."

"What?"

"She tried to be me before being me was cool."

Marco looked at the picture. "Star."

"Marco."

"That's us."

"..."

"On our first date."

"..."

"My mom took a picture when we weren't looking."

"...I knew that."

"Dirty, sneaky, evil, backstabbing rat?"

"I was testing you."

"Star."

"Marco."

"You didn't recognize yourself?"

"I looked extremely different back then."

"Our first date was last week."

"And I looked amaziiiiiiing~"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, a blush coming across both their faces. "Yes, Star. You do."

Star looked away.

"Um..."

"One more?"

"..." Kiss.

"One more?"

"..." Kiss.

"One more?"

"Star."

"Marco."

"..."

"..."

"..." Kiss.

* * *

 **Fight fight fight, kiss kiss kiss**

 **I'll post a longer one next time. Feel like I'm running out of ideas sometimes. Then a plethora of ideas come forward :P**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Guest Sorta:** I get what you mean. I'm the same way. Need some time to recharge. Wouldn't it be great if we invented human batteries?

 **SonicE1337:** Aw you changed your name :( Ever so slightly, but still. Ah well. I like it! I didn't ask for a beta for this one since it's fairly short and easy to go over quickly. Thought I'd just post this one. Almost at the end of your oneshot series. Absolutely loving it so far. Going to start reviewing once I get all caught up :D

 **joseftanti:** Uh... no? I don't do those kinds of requests.

 **Orange Pancakes:** Glad you liked it! I'll be making more later. The story ain't over yet! :D

 **Starcooooooooooo:** I just want to let you know, I counted the number of O's in your name because if I didn't, it would've bugged me forever :P Updates take no longer than a month (I hope). I have no strict schedule for fics sadly. The next Moon Butterfly AU is definitely up in the air. I can do that next if you want. Or are you just talking about the next update?

* * *

 **Once again, I really appreciate your reviews and thank you for reading my fic! Have a great day!**

 **Be sure to vote on my poll! :D**


	13. Visiting a friend

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last fic! I'll be doing more dialogue style of fics later in the future, but today's a normal one! Well… as normal as you can get with Star…**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

"And then I got to my wand and blasted the giant spider! It was awesome!"

"Heheh, yeah, I bet…"

The two friends were leaning against a short stone wall, watching the red sky grow dark and torches beginning to light themselves.

"And then the bird thing came out of nowhere and tried to pick me up, but I jumped out of the way and missed me, and I used my super cherry soda explosion! And Ludo was sooooo angry. He tried to blast me with his wand, but blew himself backwards, too. That one did hit me, but it was nothing. Just like a big ol' punch is all. I was fine! Totally nothing to worry about."

Marco nodded, a small smile forming on his lips as he listened to his best friend talk about how Ludo attacked Star. She went on, explaining every little detail happily to Marco.

"So then he got back up and for some reason, he called his two monsters and ran off somewhere. Now he's out there on Earth. I think… I guess I should probably go look for him later, right?" Star gave a smile at Marco, lightly laughing at her not catching Ludo when she had the chance. Marco simply smiled back before looking down at his feet, kicking the nearby rock. Star noticed this. A hint of sadness spread across her smiling face. "And… well… I went back to your home. Nothing much really happened after that… I had Earth history to study for…"

Marco let out an amused huff. "Any luck with that?"

"Mm… not really. I fell asleep a few minutes after I started reading." Star looked down at her own feet, glancing at the spike on her shoes.

"Heh… I guess you were pretty tired after that fight…"

"Yeah, well… history was never my favorite thing to study, anyway. Even on Mewni." Her upbeat attitude began to fade as she continued with her conversation with Marco.

The boy kept his head on the tip of his shoes, tapping them together once in awhile. "I can't blame you…"

"I'm really liking Earth's English class though. We're reading about… Romeo and… Juliet?"

"Oh yeah… That was our next play we had to read."

"Yeah… it's… fun…" the princess said half-heartedly.

The two didn't speak for several minutes after that. They occasionally glanced at the other's shoes but didn't bother to look up at each other. They stood next to each other, content with their silent conversation and presence. Eventually, Marco spoke up again. "...So… How are my parents?"

Star turned her head away from Marco. "...They're okay. They started smiling again."

He nodded his head in approval. "Really? That's good." Marco picked up a small stone and examined it. It looked something like a crescent. A strange formation if you ask him.

Star slowly looked back at Marco. She watched as he fidgeted with the stone in his hand. He spun it around, rubbing his thumb over the surface. She then examined his face. A smile… a fake smile, meant to keep Star from worrying, but she saw through it. His eyes dim. The lively personality missing from his face... It broke her heart. She took a step closer to Marco so that their shoulders were touching, but he didn't look up from the crescent stone. Star tried to get him to make eye contact, but failed to get much of a response from him. A tear formed in her eye as she hugged Marco tightly. The boy stood there, his expression still unchanged. He wanted to hug her. To hold her. But he couldn't.

Star continued to hold him close as she silently cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Marco… I'm sorry… I… Y-you can hate me if you want…"

"Star, I can't hate you. You're my best friend."

"You can hate me… I'm sorry, Marco…" she said again. "I'm so sorry." She kept repeating herself. It was her fault that this happened to Marco. She should've listened to him back then. Why didn't she just take his advice? What kind of a person purposely puts her best friend in danger? She cried harder, thinking about what happened. How could she let her best friend die? Marco continued to reassure her, that everything was alright. The princess held him for several minutes before she began to calm down.

"...You okay, Star?"

"..." She nodded.

"...That's good…"

"..."

"...You know, it's not all that bad here. Tom comes by sometimes. We usually play ping pong and some other stuff..."

Star kept her head against Marco's chest, listening for a heartbeat… there was none.

"...Don't worry about me, Star… I'll be fine." He cupped her chin and had her look at his eyes. "Really…"

The princess took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"And you can come visit me anytime you want. Just ask Tom to bring you down here, okay?"

"...Okay…"

Marco nodded. "Good. Now how about a smile for your mess up twin?"

Star felt a bit of warmth in her heart. Marco still tried to cheer her up. Even after his death, he still thought of Star. It was nice to see and made it all the more bittersweet. She gave a smile to her best friend and hugged him once more.

"There's the Star I know..."

Star took another deep breath, catching his familiar scent. She didn't want to let go, but knew they didn't have long to talk. It defied the rules of the universe. She saw a figure in the distance with horns on either side of its head. It was too far away to make out, but she knew who it was. She sighed as she pulled away from the boy. "Looks like I have to leave now... Tom's here..."

He turned his head to see the silhouette. Tom raised a hand, waving at the two. Marco waved back before turning to Star. "Yeah... I guess you do..."  
Star reluctantly let go and began walking towards Tom. She stopped shortly after and looked back. "...I'll… see you tomorrow."

Marco smiled. "I'll look forward to it..."

Star walked towards the demon, occasionally looking back to glance at her friend. She reached Tom who tried to make idle conversation to distract her from the current situation, but she tuned him out, keeping her eyes on Marco.

"I'll see you tomorrow... I promise."

* * *

 **Wow that was depressing. Why'd I write that?**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **SonicE1337:** Ohhhh I see. btw, I noticed you updated your fics. Gonna read that soon when I'm not busy studying for midterms ;_; But I'll get through them eventually! Almost through to the end.

 **xXPokeFictiionXx:** I don't know what song you're referencing :P I'll have to look it up!

 **FriendlyWeirdo845:** Yay! I'm gald you enjoyed it!

 **Guest Sorta:** I better get to eat that cake. Sounds good with that awesomesauce :D

 **Newworlds:** lol well that's good. I'm glad I have a good grasp of their characters.

 **Leonidas101:** Ohhhh now that's interesting. I'll definitely do that in a bit. I have another request I'm working on right now, but I'll definitely do yours one day. Keep a look out for it :D


	14. In your dreams

**Hey everyone! Kept you waiting, huh? Hope you're having a great day! Today's oneshot happened while I was falling asleep and I somehow turned it into an interesting (maybe?) fanfic. Let's just say it's better than I thought it would turn out to be.**

 **Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

"...What...?"

"What?" Star asked innocently with her arms behind her back. She tilted her head adorably as she stood in front of the Diaz household… or what's left of it. A few pieces of rubble here and there, embers scattered on the lawn, a couple of walls still standing, and water spraying from where the bathrooms should be. "It's… not as bad as it looks?"

Marco wasn't sure if he should be mad, shocked, or laugh. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or having a heatstroke from the summer sun. Thinking back, he probably should've expected something like this to happen. After all, he did ask Star to watch the house for an entire week while he went to karate camp. An entire week... "How did this happen?"

"I was baking a cake."

"A cake…" Marco looked back at the house. "...Star, I understand that ovens can blow up, but it doesn't destroy an entire house!"

"I kind of forgot how to use it."

"But you bake brownies all the time."

"I was also a bit sick…"

"Sick? Well, are you feeling better-"

"Your parents should really hide that special soda someplace else."

"THAT'S WINE, STAR! I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T DRINK THAT!"

Star turned away, embarrassed at her actions. "Heheh… Yeah, you did…"

He glared at Star before letting out a sigh. "...Well at least you're okay… but the house!"

She looked back at the mess behind her. "Ummmm… I can fix this."

He hesitated, unsure if he should trust Star's spellcasting- wait, what is he talking about? The house was already destroyed. What could she possibly do that would cause _more_ damage? "Just… don't make too many changes."

"Okay!" The princess turned and pointed her wand at the house. Without uttering a single word, a transparent pink beam enveloped the area, pulling back chunks of debris and infrastructure together to recreate the house. After several seconds, Star lowered her wand and smiled back at her friend. "All done!"

Marco stared in disbelief. "Wow… You actually did it. You're magic is getting better."

"I try my best."

"Good job, Star," he said as he dragged himself inside, carrying his luggage with him. The princess watched him walk in a zombie-like manner, exhausted from his intense week of training. The two entered through the door and saw that everything was perfectly back to normal. No chips, no cracks, no discoloration. She managed to replicate the house perfectly. Impressive… Marco yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'll see you in a few hours." He headed upstairs, letting his duffle bag scrape against the brand new stairs.

Star frowned and leaned against the railing as she watched her friend slowly ascend with each step. "A nap? But… you promised we would go see that new movie about the thing and the person and the place!"

As vague as she sounded, Marco knew exactly the movie she was talking about. "I'm sorry, Star. It's just that I'm really tired and my entire body is aching. Do you think we could see it tomorrow?"

"But what about school?"

"Star, the last day of school was a week ago. Why do you think we haven't been there?"

She thought about it for a moment before finally understanding the concept of a summer vacation. "...Oooohhhhh… So that's how Earth school works…"

"Anyway, I promise we'll go tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Star frowned, but nodded. "Okay…"

"Aaannd I'll also make some of my super awesome nachos later."

She gasped, her eyes lighting up with joy. "Really!?"

"For the princess? Of course."

"Awwww thanks, Marco!" She smiled and twirled herself around, performing a curtsy to the boy. "I await your return!"

* * *

"Uuuuuuugggghhh…" Star moaned in boredom. Painful, torturous, agonizing boredom. She slumped on the couch, flicking through the channels, trying to find something to watch as she changed positions periodically. Eventually she found herself lying upside down with her head hanging off the edge and her legs over the couch. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Soooooo….. Booooorrrreeeed…" She looked at the time.

Five thirty-seven. Exactly seven minutes since Marco came back.

"Who knew seven minutes could get so boring…" She looked back at the TV, hoping something would catch her attention. Criminal shows, zombie shows, sports shows, kids shows… Sometimes she wished she never had dimensional scissors. She visited so many other exotic and exhilarating places, that these TV shows seem rather lackluster. That is unless Marco's there to watch with her, in which case, things were much more fun. She wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was because of Marco's enthusiasm for these shows. Or maybe she just simply enjoyed being around him. Regardless of the reason, he wasn't here which means the show is boring.

"Guess that's the end of this distraction," she muttered as she turned off the TV. "Marcoooo, sleep faster. I want to have fuuuunnnnn…" Maybe she could visit Father Time and skip forward a bit. Although, messing with time is never a good idea. Besides, she'd never hear the end of it from her parents… or Marco… Maybe she should also take a nap. Sleep the day away. Her dreams had to be more exciting than waiting around for Marco… wait, dreams…?

Star quickly sat up with a new, fun idea. "That's it! I'll just jump into his dream!"

She grabbed her wand and ran upstairs to Marco's room. Star quietly opened to door and peeked in, seeing Marco sleeping soundly on his bed. She tiptoed her way to the boy and pulled up a chair next to the bed. His chest slowly rose and fell as he rhythmically breathed in his sleep. He seemed so peaceful with his relaxed expression on his face. Like nothing could ever break his tranquility. Star giggled at the sight of how relaxed and calm he looked. "So cute." She pulled out her wand and tapped it to Marco's forehead. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy again, Marco," she whispered before chanting a spell, creating a glowing link between his head and the wand. She then tapped the wand against her own head and felt her eyes become heavier. Her head fell forward, landing next to Marco's side. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the sudden wave of fatigue was too much, forcing her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Star opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a hallway. Blurred faces of people walking around with books in their hands, some looking as if they were conversing with each other, but all she heard was the generic babble of multiple people talking at once. It was impossible to ascertain what they were saying. It seemed like it was just background noise to fill in the gaps left in the dream. She explored a bit, recognizing the layout of the building she was in.

"C'mon Marco, school? You couldn't have dreamt of something more fun?" she muttered. "Marcooooo! Where are youuuuu?" She squeezed through the crowd of imaginary people blocking standing around. "Marcooooo!"

"...and that's why I didn't think we needed one."

"That's pretty crazy, if you ask me."

Star's ears perked at the sound of fully formed sentences. That must mean Marco is nearby! She quickly ran towards the voices, pushing through the crowd. As she made her way into a clearing, she saw Marco talking with… Tom?

"Yeah, totally. But I gotta hand it to you, Tom, those portals are pretty useful though."

The demon smiled. "That's why i'm the best."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna go meet up with Star. I'll catch you later!"

"Alright, don't have too much fun. Otherwise I'll burn you to a crisp."

"Still jealous, huh?"

Tom shrugged. "I'm just saying, you two seem to get along reeeaaaal well together. Not a fan of that."

Marco simply shook his head. "Will you get outta here?"

"Hmph. Fine. See ya, Marco." With that, the two went in separate directions, but the demon instantly vanished as soon as Marco turned around.

Star scratched her head with the wand, letting out a small grunt. "Tom's at our school, huh? Dreams are weird… Wait, Marco's going to meet me? Oohhh! I wanna see what the other me looks like!"

"What are you talking about, Star?'

"GAH!" Star jumped, spinning around and pointing her wand at the person behind her. "What- Marco?"

The boy smiled. "You sure are jumpy today."

"But- but- how did you- I just- you were…."

"You okay, Star? You're not going through another heat stroke, are you? I told you, it gets hot around here."

Star took a moment to collect herself. She let out a sigh and muttered, "Right, right, this is a dream… weird stuff happens in dreams…"

Marco tilted his head. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing…" Now what? She didn't actually expect Marco to come talk to her. She just wanted to watch what happens in his dreams, but now she's apart of it. Wait, does that mean she took the place of dream Star? Is dream Star still out there somewhere? Could she affect the dream just by thinking about things? "I wonder…"

"You're acting kind of strange…"

Well, since she has his attention, she might as well play along. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hey, let's go on an adventure!"

"We can't just ditch school, Star."

"Psh, why not? Janna does it all the time."

"Janna is a bad influence on you."

"Says the 'misunderstood bad boy'," she teased, nudging his arm.

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Look, let's just go to class, alright?"

Star raised her finger, about to argue back, but the environment changed before she could say a word. She looked around at the familiar classroom that she dreaded so much. "Great. Now I'm bored in a _dream_."

"Star Butterfly?"

She looked at the front of the classroom to see Ms. Skullnick with a clipboard in her hands. "Uh… here?"

"Yes, I know you're here. Why aren't you at your seat?"

"Uhhhh…" Star looked around to see everyone staring at her. Rather than going to her usual spot, the princess smiled and shrugged. Time to make things a little more interesting. "That's a great question, Skullsy."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you'd sit down, Star."

"But, how can I sit down… if there's a giant monster over there!" she exclaimed, pointing at the corner of the room. While nothing was there at the moment, Marco quickly turned around, and his subconscious filled the gaps, producing a large insect-like creature in the classroom. The kids began to scream and run out the door while Star pulled out her wand. "So that's how dreams work… Alright, Marco! Let's do this!"

"I-I don't know, Star! This one is kind of big for just me to handle!" he protested as the monster approached them.

"Psh, please, Marco. Your wand is just as powerful as mine."

"Wha- _My_ wand?"

"Yeah, you know, the wand you always keep in your- uh... back pocket!"

Once again, the boy's subconscious filled the rest of the details in, creating a new wand in his pocket. He reached behind him and to his surprise felt the magical object in his hand. "What?" He held it in front of him. It wasn't all too different from Star's wand. The only thing that set it apart was the color scheme of red with white trimmings and a blue star in the middle. "Since when did I-"

"Narwhal blast!" The monster flew back against the wall. "You gonna stand there, Diaz, or are you gonna use that wand of yours?"

Marco seemed utterly confused, but went along with the situation. "Um… Narwhal blast?" The wand shot out a spell, the recoil making Marco fall back onto the ground. The spell hit the monster again, this time making the creature disappear from existence. "Woah!"

Star put her hands on her hips, smirking at her friend. "Not bad for a beginner."

"Thanks. I… learned it from you?" he questioned himself more than to Star. "Man, this is all so weird…"

"I know, right? Dreams make no sense."

"Dream?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." She took a look around the room. "Hm… looks like that monster scared everyone off… c'mon, let's see what else we can do around here now that you have your wand."

"Uh… alright…?" The two exited the classroom and walked down the hall through the crowd of people. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know. That's up to you. I just want to see what we can do in this place!"

"But we've been going to school for an entire year, now. I'm pretty sure you know what goes on around here."

Star giggled at his cluelessness and pat his head. "Oh, Marco. I'm only _beginning_ to learn what we can do. Liiiike…." she looked at the empty space behind Marco and gasped. "Wow! Look at that magical lightning bug behind you!"

The boy turned around and the once empty space now had a small, flickering bug with glitter flaking off of it as it floated by. "Aw, hey little guy."

"Heh. Yeah, I've seen these things on Mewni before. They're pretty rare. They, uh… they… give you the most delicious food ever!"

"Really?" Marco held out his hand and just as Star expected, the bug produced a hamburger from thin air. He took a bite of the sandwich, making his eyes widen. "This… is… amazing!"

"I know, right?" Now that she was getting a grasp on how to manipulate Marco's dream, she wanted to see what else she could mess around with. "So where's your Glossaryck?"

Marco tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You've got a wand. That must mean you also have a spellbook. And that means you have your own Glossaryck, right?"

"Uhhh... I... don't know. I have my own Glossaryck?"

"Sure! You uh… showed me, remember? _She_ was pretty cool." Star hoped that the information would be enough for Marco to imagine another being.

"Um- yeah! I think I do remember! I'm sure she's nearby somewhere…"

Star pointed at nothing behind the boy again. "Look! There she is!"

He turned around and discovered a magical being floating behind him. She was just as small as Glossaryck, but her skin was pale white with black tattoos over her green eyes. She had a scheme of black and white robes. Instead of a gem on her forehead, she carried a black and white staff with a green crystal on top. She approached the two and huffed. "You know, I look away for one second, expecting everything to be all calm and orderly, but nooooo. I come back and see everyone in a panic. Great job, Marco. The hero of the day award goes to you."

"Hey, at least we stopped that monster- ow!" The little fairy creature thing hit his head with her staff. He rubbed his head and glared at the small being. "What was that for?"

"For being irresponsible, that's what. You let a monster sneak up behind you and you didn't even use the spell I taught you. What's the point of me teaching you how to use your wand if you never use it? I mean, really Marco. You- Oh, hi Star!" Her expression changed immediately from annoyed to joyful at the sight of the princess.

"Oh, heyyyy... you…" Star said in hopes not to offend the magical being.

"You don't remember my name, do you?"

"No no no no, I remember your name! Your name is… um… yeah, I don't know. I'm sorry."

The small woman pouted. "Hmph. No one ever remembers me. Just because Glossaryck gets the spotlight all the time doesn't mean I'm any less important."

Marco approached her, attempting to cheer her up. "Don't worry. I remember your name, Indexia."

"Indexia?" Star repeated to herself.

The fairy crossed her arms and turned away. "Yeah, but you're supposed to remember my name, num-nuts. I'd be even more disappointed if you forgot."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Gee, sorry for being nice."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you're lucky to have Star around. She saved your butt."

"I could've taken care of myself!"

"Suuuure you could. That's why you need me to teach you magic, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. And you're a great teacher, by the way," he said with just as much sarcasm as he flicked the fairy away.

Indexia growled at the boy's action. She flew up to Marco shoulder and zapped him using her staff. "Why thank you, my grateful student." The two were face to face as they glared at each other.

Star smiled at the their interaction. Indexia was certainly no Glossaryck, but she was just as interesting as the little man. "You two sure are great friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah, the best," Marco muttered. "You can tell by her sarcasm."

Indexia flew up and sat on Marco's head. "Well you know what they say, boy. Sarcasm is the best form of friendship, and friendship is magical. So that means sarcasm is magical."

"Then you must be the most powerful magical being in the universe."

The fairy poked his head with the bottom of her staff. "As a matter of fact, I am. I rival Glossaryck, after all."

"You definitely beat him in terms of annoyance."

"What did you say?"

"I said you're just a joy to have around."

Star couldn't help but giggle at their banter. Marco definitely has an interesting mind with his creative imagination. This place is proving to be a lot of fun for the princess with the dream manipulation and everything. Maybe even comparable to the Bounce Lounge… alright, maybe just a little less fun than the Bounce Lounge. Nothing beats the Bounce Lounge.

Star stretched her body, feeling a new wave of fatigue wash over her. "Alright, well, I think I've seen enough for one night. Pretty cool stuff you got here, Marco. Maybe next time, don't start us off at school."

"Star, you're not making much sense today. The sun's still out. And what do you mean by 'don't start us off at-'"

"Oh, silly Marco. Don't worry. You'll probably forget everything that happened here. Buuuut at least I got to meet little Indexia here, heehee~" she patted Indexia, making the fairy giggle.

"I don't know where you're going, princess, but be back soon. I can only take so much of this boy's simple thinking."

Marco picked the fairy off his head and gave her an annoyed look. "I'm sorry, who are you? I can't remember. Oh, that's right, no one does."

"Well played, human."

Star pulled out her wand and waved. "Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow night!" Before they could say their goodbyes, Star tapped her head with the wand and watched as the environment faded to darkness. She felt herself be pulled back into her own mind and the sounds of Marco and Indexia bickering became muffled until all was silent and dark.

* * *

Marco entered the kitchen, letting out a yawn followed by a stretch. He saw Star in her pajamas happily eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning, Star."

"Good morning, Marco~" she sang as she took another bite.

The boy grabbed a bowl and took a seat next to Star, pouring his breakfast out. "Man, I had a weird dream last night. You were there, a monster showed up, I think Glossaryck was a girl or something…"

Star laughed. "I don't know, Marco. That sounds like something that happens, like, every other day."

"Maybe… Oh, and I think I borrowed your wand? And Glossaryck was pretty annoying in that dream… well, he's kind of annoying all the time... actually you're right. It does sound like every other day."

' _Aw. Poor Indexia. I guess no one really does remember her.'_ Star shrugged. "Sounds to me like someone's jealous of me~"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Monsters showed up? Glossaryck was there? You had my wand? I may not know about psychology like you do, but that sounds like a case of jealousy. And that's just adorable~"

"Trust me, you bring enough excitement in my life. I don't need a magic wand to make things more crazy."

"Awww someone's in denial~"

Marco scoffed. "In your dreams."

Star smiled. "Well… more like in _your_ dreams."

* * *

 **Quite a long one this time around. I kind of wish I wrote more, but meh. I've had this in my google docs for way too long and I can't keep you guys waiting too long! On another note, Indexia took me forever to think of a color scheme for some reason. Don't know why :/**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed seeing her, cuz she's going to appear in future chapters!**

 **Also, no romance in this one. I surprise even myself... Next Starco fic will have some kisses and whatnot :D**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **Leonidas101:** No problem! I'll start on that right away! Might be 2 fics later though. I have a loose schedule on what I'm working on first :P

 **Guest Sorta:** Funny thing is that I started it off as just that. A big ball of fluff. And then halfway through I thought... I should make this angsty. Everyone loves angst :D

 **DaliaDraws:** lol You've revealed yourself! I'm glad you're enjoying the series so far! I try to update ASAP.

 **SonicE1337:** lol thanks. I'll find your soul one day. I swear it! Also, I didn't fail my midterm. I call that a success. Also, I'm all caught up to your fics! I'll be posting in your next update! EXPECT ME

 **RustyWarhead:** Well, idk if it's something I can go back to, really. I was going for a more self-interpretation for the chapter, but if you really want it, I'll see what I can do :D

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** Haha, sorry for depressing you there! Buuuut unfortunately, I don't think I'm planning on reviving Marco like that, despite what Tom can do in the show. Star's just going to have to visit Marco every once in a while in the underworld. Hopefully this fic lifted your spirits though!

 **KrissDomm:** ikr the most cheerful Starco fic of all time! Hopefully this dream fic is making you feel better :)

 **Guest:** Thanks! I try to update asap!

 **EVAunit42:** omg you're reading my series I'm kind of freaking out right now. I was just asking for advice on how to come up with more original ideas, but you're reading the series and- ...Ahem. Sorry. Got a little excited there. Not everyday I see big names read my stuff :P Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my series! And I also look forward to your next updates!

 **Don't forget to vote on my poll**


	15. Moon Butterfly (Past AU 2)

**Hey everyone! I don't think I have any announcements right now, so let's get right into it!**

 **Today's oneshot is going back to young Moon Butterfly. Keep in mind, I did change the generational gap between Eclipsa and Moon, hence why this miniseries is an AU.**

* * *

Moon and Nebula stood in the atrium, expecting their guest at any second. The princess held her wand close to her side, ready to blast their visitor if it were to try anything.

"This is absurd, father. Why are we having this meeting?"

"Because it's important, sweetie."

She stared at her father, waiting for more information, but he remained silent with a stoic expression on his face. "Okay… can you elaborate?"

"I can."

"...Can you elaborate now?"

Moon heard the large reinforced castle doors unlock. The guards pulled the doors open for the two to see a lizard-like monster standing in the middle of the hall. He held his posture almost as if he were royalty, contrasting from his attire of ragged chitin armor. He began walking towards them, ignoring the sceptical looks from the guards.

"After," King Nebula whispered in a low voice. "Welcome. I hope your travel was kind to you on your way here."

The monster stopped a few feet away from the princess, glancing over her before he turned to Nebula. "Thank you, King Nebula. It wasn't too bad. Just some dirty looks from your citizens, plus no one's tried to kill me yet. I'd say that's a good start."

"Yes, well that does tend to happen when people see your kind on the street."

"It does, doesn't it? ...Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name…" he looked at Moon once more, examining her posture, her wear, her expression… her wand. Moon noticed this and gripped it tighter, making the wand softly glow with a blue light. She squinted at the monster, ready to cast an attack spell if needed. "...is Toffee."

Nebula looked between his daughter and the monster, unsure what to make of their interaction. "Well then, Toffee… I suppose you have something you would like to discuss with us?"

Moon didn't take her eyes off the lizard. She felt tense around him. This monster wasn't brutish like the ones that roam the woods. He was different. The very air around him seemed very calculating and manipulative.

"I'll keep this short… I'm here to teach the princess how to use the wand."

Nebula raised an eyebrow. "And what-"

"Excuse me?" Moon interrupted. "I sincerely doubt I need _your_ help in training with my magic. I have been burdened with the protection of the wand since I was a child. Several years before I was supposed to receive it, mind you."

"Ahem…" Nebula coughed, trying to keep Moon from devolving the conversation into something potentially dangerous. "What my daughter means is that we already have a teacher, Glossaryck. I don't think we're in need of another teacher."

"Right…" Toffee scanned the area, looking for this Glossaryck. "And he is…?"

"Not here," Moon said coldly.

"Hm…" He didn't seem phased by her attitude, which only served to agitate the princess more. "Well, that's a shame. I was going to test him and see what he knows."

"With all due respect, Toffee, Glossaryck is the most knowledgeable being in the universe when it comes to magic. He's trained every Butterfly with the wand before, and he's been with Moon for several years now. I'm certain he can pass your test."

The monster raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Are you doubting the competence my teacher?" Moon interrogated.

"I just want to make sure he knows every magic spell in existence and can train you how to use them… and counter them if needed. I only have the best intentions."

"For whom? You?"

"Moon." She looked up to see her father give her a stern look, signalling her to keep quiet. "...Now then… I think we've heard enough. We appreciate your concern over my daughter's training, but I think we have an excellent teacher for that already."

Toffee nodded. "You seem confident… I suppose you're right, though. Who am I to tell you what to do? I just wanted to make sure you could defend against Queen Eclipsa's spells." The two Butterflies looked at each other. Just this simple action caught the monster's eye. "Of course… you do know about her spells, right?"

The Butterflies remained silent for a moment before Nebula replied. "Yes. Queen Eclipsa was... unorthodox in her spell casting."

"If by unorthodox, you mean she invented her own series of spells completely unknown to… Glossaryck, was it?"

Moon was surprised at this information and looked up to her father for some reassurance. She thought it would be a simple answer of turning the monster away and tell him they weren't interested in his guidance, but her father was deep in thought about it. She began to form questions in her mind. ' _What did this monster know about my mother? What does he mean she invented her own spells? How can Glossaryck not know about it?'_

Toffee continued. "I would think learning how to defend against dark magic would be an important lesson. I mean, how can you call yourself the protector of the wand if you don't know anything about your own mother's spells, my dear princess Butterfly?"

Before anyone could speak, the young princess closed the distance, standing only inches away from the monster with her wand pointed under his chin. It slowly burned him as the wand began to glow brightly in her hand. "I'm sorry, could you run that by me again?"

Toffee was unphased, letting his skin burn at the touch of the wand. "Well would you look at that. The princess has a temper..."

"This princess is going to burn you to ashes."

"Settle down, Moon," her father commanded. "Behave yourself for goodness sakes."

She kept her focus on Toffee, neither of them breaking eye contact. She continued to glare at him before she loosened her grip on the wand and slowly backed to her father's side. "Yes father…"

Toffee rubbed his burning skin, keeping an eye on the wand. "That wand is powerful. I'm sure you could've burned me easily..."

"Yes, well… if you could forgive my daughter's behavior… she's had a bit of a rough day today-"

"But compared to Eclipsa's spells, that's nothing but child's play."

"...You want to teach Moon how to use dark magic?"

"I want to teach the princess how dark magic works so that she's better equipped to defend against it."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Is it that hard to believe I just want to make the universe a safer place?" Toffee responded.

Nebula glanced at Moon who was, needless to say, unconvinced by the monster's offer. He shifted his focus back to Toffee. "My daughter and I will have to discuss at another time."

"Of course." He bowed to the two royals. "I'll be back in a week for your answer, King Nebula." He then looked at Moon who glared at him. "Goodbye, Princess Moon."

With that, their visitor exited the castle, leaving the two alone in the atrium. Nebula let out a sigh as he returned to his throne. Moon followed behind, still troubled by what Toffee had said about her mother. "Who exactly was that monster? And why does he know about mother?"

Nebula muttered something under his breath before he responded. "I… wouldn't worry too much about it."

"You said you would explain after the meeting."

"That I did… I don't know much about that fellow, other than the fact that he has knowledge about an unknown powerful magic. Although, I wasn't expecting it to be Eclipsa's magic…"

"But isn't her magic the same as mine? Besides, she can't do much without the wand anymore, right?"

"...Well…" The king hesitated, not wanting to burden Moon with more information than she needed. He decided to cut the conversation short as not to peak her curiosity. "...I suppose you're right, sweetie."

"So he will _not_ be returning?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It's unlikely he will be teaching you."

She sighed. "That's good…" Moon deflated from her tense posture. She didn't like the feeling of Toffee around. He was too cunning for her liking. "I'm glad that-"

 _ **Growl**_

The princess covered her stomach, a blush spreading across her face. Nebula let out a soft chuckle at seeing her daughter in a rare state of embarrassment.

She groaned. "What is it about skipping lunch that makes me so hungry all the time…?"

"Perhaps it's time you ate some dinner, Moon."

"Y-yes… I think I'll, um… go eat… Good night, father." She exited the premise at a brisk pace, as if running from the previous scene would make everyone forget her hunger faster. "...Stupid stomach…"

* * *

 **I'm thinking I should move this Moon Butterfly AU into its own series. idk if people are interested in that, so up to you guys if you want to see it in its own story. Otherwise, I'll keep updating it here... actually maybe I should move it into its own fic...**

 **Also, why do people think Toffee is Moon's old lover or something along that line? I just can't get on board with that theory. Seems very unlikely to me.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Guest Sorta:** lol I hope you read that one when you were mad then. Good. Let the angst flow through you. Angst leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. And hate leads to reading more starco fics. I think...

 **KrissDomm:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And if Daron Nefcy actually actually takes this idea and makes an episode off it, I'd be too hyped to control myself. They better credit me tho :v jk jk but it'd be really cool if they could do an episode on dreams one day.

 **HiatusQueen:** lol take their interactions as you will, either as best friends, flirty best friends, or starco bf/gf interactions :D and I'm glad you liked Indexia! She'll be back in future oneshots maybe.

 **SonicE1337:** lol yeah I got this idea from watching Inception again, but I didn't want to make it super serious mind blowing or anything. I was going for the usual SvFOE style of silliness and fun. And thanks a ton! That's some serious complements there! I'm just doing what I can.


	16. Who needs sleep anyway? (Married AU)

**Hey everyone! So as you may have noticed, my past three chapters weren't Starco so much as the usual silliness that happens in the show. It's time to go back to the romance and kisses that I'm supposed to put out! That being said…**

 **This oneshot has may or may not melt you with the fluffy sweetness of Starco. And may or may not be inappropriate for younger audience. Idk. Should I care if my story is age appropriate? Probably. Do I? Nah.**

* * *

A portal tore open in the middle of the dark bedroom. Star walked through in her traditional blue dress, exhausted from a long day of listening to nobles and ruling Mewni like the responsible queen she should be. It stressed her to no end managing an entire kingdom. She wasn't sure how her mother could keep it up for so many years before her. Maybe that's why she was so strict with Star. The young queen felt a sense of guilt for not behaving the way she was asked. She could've made her mother's life a little bit easier. But then again, she never would've met Marco if she listened.

Star looked around for the human but found herself alone in the moonlit room. She frowned, feeling even more demoralized. "He's late again…"

She walked over to her closet and changed into her pajamas before sitting in the middle of the bed and staring at the door. "I'm not sleeping until I see you walk through that door, Marco…" she muttered. "No matter how long it takes."

* * *

The sound of jingling keys could be heard behind the door before a click rang through the air. Marco entered the house, his body aching from his walk back home. He kicked his shoes off, angrily muttering how his car broke down right as he turned on the engine. He was stuck at work for an hour waiting for his taxi, but he couldn't even get a ride because apparently every single cab was in use out of the hundreds that are in the city despite the fact that it was the middle of the night and he just happened to be the one person who was just unlucky enough to-

Marco took a deep breath and sighed. It's okay. He's home now… He looked up at the clock which read three o' clock. Perfect. Time for dinner. Marco opened his refrigerator to find… nothing. No meat, no vegetables, no leftovers. There isn't even enough milk for one bowl of cereal. Oh that's right, he was supposed to pick up all that stuff before coming home with his car...

His annoyance began to grow even more. First his car, and now this…

He shut the door and began walking up to the bedroom, taking off his suit jacket and button up shirt, leaving him with just a plain white short-sleeve shirt. Marco slowly opened the door and peeked in to find a curled up ball of blond hair sleeping under the moonlight. A smile found its way onto Marco's lips as he took sight of how peaceful and beautiful Star looked, even while asleep. The inconveniences and frustration had disappeared from his mind as comfort and serenity took its place. He entered the room quietly, shutting the door behind him, and sat beside the queen. Her soft rhythmic breathing tickled Marco's skin as it made contact with him, making him blush as if he was still just a teenager. Even after all this time, the very sight of Star still made his heart race. His feelings for her were just as strong as ever. If anything, it only intensified throughout the years. Marco sighed, content with having Star in his presence. He bent down and kissed her cheek before reaching for the covers. As he was ready to finally lie down, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Marco turned and found Star half awake with a blush on her cheek and her hearts faintly glowing. The two stared into each other's eyes before Star buried her face into Marco.

"Did I wake you up?" he softly whispered.

Star groaned, turning her head to the side. "A little…"

"A little?"

"I was almost asleep but you kissed me."

"Heh… sorry about that."

"Mmm… don't be… I was waiting for you to come back."

Marco felt a bit of guilt upon hearing Star. "How long were you waiting?"

"What time is it now?"

"Three in the morning."

"Mmm… four hours then…"

Four hours? Star sat here waiting for him for four hours? Now he really felt guilty. Marco ran his fingers through her long, soft hair as a way of apologizing. "I'm sorry, Star."

"Like I said, don't be… I'm glad you're back," she whispered, pulling Marco down onto the bed. She lay her head on his chest, tracing random lines with her fingers.

Marco wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "So how was your day?"

"Boring…" Star adjusted her position so she was now eye level with Marco. "Had to listen to hours of arguing on whether we should give out corn to the monsters. I eventually convinced everyone to say yes..."

"Hours, huh? That's a long time for something pretty simple, isn't it?"

"Not really… usually it takes days to agree on something..."

"But you did get them to agree… Here's your reward, my queen." Marco leaned in and kissed Star. They sighed, finally happy to have a moment to themselves. The two parted with a blush on their faces.

Star looked down with a smile on her face. "I like that reward…"

"I'm glad you do."

"Can I… have another one?"

Marco shyly complied and kissed her once again.

The blonde giggled at his gesture. "And how was your day, Marco?"

"Also boring. Car broke down. No food in the fridge."

Star's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry! I ate the last leftover pizza!"

Marco chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine…"

Guilt washed over her, thinking about how hungry Marco must be. She was too exhausted from her activities that she forgot to leave some food for him. "I-I can make some food right now if you want! I'll just get my wand and-"

He pulled Star closer to him, hugging her tightly. The queen looked at her husband still with a worried expression. "I'm fine," he said again reassuringly.

"..." She frowned and leaned in, giving Marco an 'I'm sorry' kiss. "I'll make something special for you tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Erm… That's alright… I think I'll stick with the cooking."

"Heyyy my cooking isn't that bad!"

"I didn't say that."

"You meant to say that."

"I did not." The two stared at each other before breaking out in laughter, the sound of their voices rang through the air. Marco looked at his beautiful queen and kissed her again. "We should really go to sleep."

"We could do that… buuuut..."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "But?" She opened her mouth but closed it immediately. She turned away from her husband, making him curious. "Star?"

"I want something…"

The man chuckled at her childish act. "Okay. What do you want?"

"..."

"Not saying anything isn't going to make me figure out what you want, Star."

"You won't get mad?"

He smirked, rolling his eyes. "Why would I get mad?"

"It might be weird."

"Star, I've been with you for years. I'm used to weird."

"Promise?"

"I promise. So what would the queen like?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A baby…"

* * *

 **Too much?**

 **Also, look. 3 fics in one week. wtf am I even doing...**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

None :(


	17. Practice makes perfect

**FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

 **Hey everyone! I just saw Just Friends.** **I'm slowly dying on the inside :D Just like Star. Although by the time I post this, it'll probably be the season finale already.** **But here's a fic to cheer everyone up!**

 **Behold. The oneshot that made me turn this series into a T rating. Granted, I watered it down to be less... explicit... but still. Can't keep it rated K+ with this fic in the series! Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco contemplated whether this was all just a big tease, another one of Janna's pranks gone wrong, or if he really died and went to heaven. There's no way Star actually said what she just said. Right?

After a few moments of awkward silence, the boy began to laugh. "Haha, that's- that's funny! I thought… I thought you said you wanted to, you know, hahahaha…"

He continued to play it off as a joke but soon quieted down when he realized Star was being serious.

"Hahaha… ha… oh."

Star continued to stare at Marco, waiting intensely for a response. She repeated the question again. "Marco?"

"Y-yes?"

"Will you help me practice kissing?"

His heart pumped a thousand beats per minute and his face bright red. Star? And him? KISS? Marco avoided eye contact with his best friend, now suddenly becoming very self conscious of himself. "U-um… W-why do you need practice for kissing?"

Star fidgeted, trying to keep her own embarrassment under control. "I have a date with Oskar tomorrow. And… I thought it'd be nice if I knew how to kiss…"

"Oh… Okay…" He wasn't sure why, but the answer kind of disappointed him. Sure Star should have her own love life, but with Oskar of all people? He wasn't exactly the most responsible kid around, plus she just asked him out yesterday. Their first date and they're going to kiss? She's moving way too fast if you ask Marco. It's just… Marco didn't like the idea of Star having her own boyfriend. He wasn't sure why…

No… that's hypocritical. He was allowed to date Jackie (thanks to Star), but he wouldn't let her have her own boyfriend? Plus… he and Jackie did in fact kiss on their first date, so he can't really say anything about that. As much as he didn't like it, he promised himself he would support whatever made Star happy. But…

"Why do you want to practice with me?" Marco asked.

Star's hearts began to glow as she turned her head. "Well… you kissed Jackie a couple times, right? I thought… maybe you could help me out? Give me a few tips?"

He pulled on his collar and stammered, "W-well… u-um th-there's… I-I uh… I-I mean…"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to!" Star quickly added on apologetically. "I was just wondering how this whole kissing thing works since I've never kissed anyone before and I don't mean to make it awkward or make things uncomfortable between us, but I'm just a bit nervous about it and I was wondering if you can help me since you and Jackie kiss a lot, which is totally understandable cuz you're just this extremely nice and awesome guy who's also really cute and everything, so no wonder she's all over you, and I'm talking too much, aren't I?"

Marco was dead silent, blushing even harder than before. "U-um…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up. It's pretty weird, I know. Maybe we can just pretend this never happened, haha…" she scratched her head, trying to play it cool (and obviously failing). "Anyway, I'll just go back to my room and do some homework!"

She began walking towards the door when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Marco's bright red face, trying his best to avoid eye contact.

"I… guess… I can help you…" he said quietly.

It was Star's turn to blush. She took a step forward so that their faces were a few inches apart. Her own heart began to beat like crazy, her stomach doing flips as she continued to stare at Marco's lips.

"S-so… um… I guess we should um… start with the basics…" He forced himself to look into Star's beautiful eyes.

"Okay…" she said breathlessly.

"So… there's just… the simple peck on the lips…" Marco leaned in. Their lips barely touched each other for a second, but it was enough to send a jolt of euphoria in both the teens. They parted and stared at each other with wide eyes.

"..."

"..."

"So… that's a peck, huh?"

Marco cleared his throat. "Y-yeah…"

Star nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Then… there's the… usual kisses…"

He slowly leaned in and met once again, this time with a little more force. It was awkward, yes. Maybe because it was Star's first time kissing. Maybe it was some hidden feelings for each other. Or maybe it's the fact that best friends don't do this kind of stuff in the first place, especially when one of them already has a girlfriend, but Marco already promised he'd do anything for Star to make her happy. It's his duty as her best friend, right?

Star felt Marco break the kiss. Suddenly, she missed the warmth of his lips on hers. "W-was… did… I do that right?"

He swore his heart was going to burst out of his chest if it beat any faster. Star's shy demeanor and blushing face was all too cute for the boy. He tried to regain his focus for the task at hand. "Ahem… well… you could use a little practice on that one…"

"O-okay… So… h-how should I kiss then?"

"Try to, um… y-you're not really kissing back when… I'm kissing you…"

"Kiss back? You mean like… this?" She kissed Marco once again with more force. She stayed like that for a couple seconds, the taste of his lips becoming more familiar to her. Just as she was beginning to melt into it, Marco broke the kiss again.

"Ah… sorry… Just that…"

Star panicked. "O-oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Is this getting too awkward? I'm really sorry!"

Marco waved his hands. "No, no! Nothing like that- I mean… yeah it's… kind of awkward, but that's besides the point. It's just that… well… normal kisses don't um… last that long…"

"Oh… sorry…"

"Heh, yeah… um… so those should last around… maybe a couple seconds at most. The um… You usually kiss longer if you want it to be more… you know… intimate…" the boy quietly said.

"Okay…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do… you mind if I, um… practice that?"

Marco was too nervous and confused about everything that's going on right now. He's teaching his best friend… he's _kissing_ his best friend! Do best friends normally do this? Probably not, but it seemed… natural to them. But wait, he has a girlfriend… what's her name again? ...Jackie…? Right! His girlfriend… Jackie…

But he couldn't just leave Star without being prepared, right?

Marco nodded. "S-sure…"

"...Okay…" Star stared into his chocolate eyes, and his into her vibrant blue eyes. The two closed the distance once more. She took a step closer so that their bodies were against each other while Marco slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Star felt him pull her closer and instinctively draped her arms around his neck. Their kiss became more and more passionate as time went on, but eventually they broke apart, gasping for air.

"You're pretty good at this…" Marco mentioned.

Star's hearts were glowing bright pink as she caught her breath. "...Thanks…"

"Oskar is a lucky guy…"

"Who?" Marco tilted his head. The princess thought for a moment before the name finally rang a bell. "O-oh… Oskar! Right…"

The awkward silence returned as the two looked into each other's eyes. The two slowly leaned in again, their lips inches apart.

"Star…"

"Marco…"

 _ **Space unicorn! Soaring through the stars~**_

The teens jumped at the sudden interruption and stepped back from one another. They blinked, trying to register everything that just happened.

 _ **Delivering the rainbows all around the world~**_

Marco quickly ran towards his phone. "H-hello? ...Jackie! H-hey! ...Uh… yeah, okay! Sounds good! I'll meet you there… 'kay, see you soon." The boy stared at his phone before turning to Star. Neither said a word for a moment, still dazed from their… practice session. "...That was… that was Jackie…"

Star played with the hems of her dress. "Oh… cool! Um… h-how is she?"

"She's good… She wants to, um… go see a movie…"

"That sounds fun…"

"Y-yeah…"

"...I guess you'd better get going then…"

"R-right! I should get going… heh…" Marco shyly opened the door, glancing at Star once. "...See you later…" With that, he shut the door, leaving Star to herself in his room.

She felt her legs finally give out and dropped to her knees. She covered her face, feeling the extreme heat coming off her skin. "It was just practice… just practice…"

* * *

 _One day later_

Marco sat on the couch, watching TV, flipping through the channels hoping to find something interesting, but nothing seemed all that entertaining. He heard the front door open and close. Without looking, he knew it was his best friend returning from her date with Oskar. He was wondering if all that practice actually helped her…

He felt the couch sink in as the princess took her seat next to the boy.

"So how'd it go?"

"It was… fun… I guess…"

Marco turned his head. "You guess?"

"...We didn't really have much to talk about…"

"Oh… that's silly. You're a princess from another dimension. You're telling me he had nothing to say?"

Star shrugged. "Nope…"

Marco sighed. "Sorry to hear that…"

"That's okay. I did get asked out by the waiter though…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well aren't you miss popular?" he teased.

"Yeah, so I kind of have a date with him now? We're meeting up tomorrow."

"Oh… cool…" Marco returned his attention to the TV. While it did relieve him that Star lost her interest in Oskar, he still felt disappointed that she accepted another date from another guy she _just_ met today.

"...Hey Marco."

"Yeah?"

"...Do you mind… if I practice with you again…?"

Marco turned his head to see a red faced Star who had her focus on the TV, too shy to directly look at him. He felt his heart race once more and his own face heat up. "...R-right now?"

"...Only if you want to..." she said quietly

"...A-alright… let's start with the peck…"

* * *

 **You know, I feel like if I didn't water this down and let my dirty mind go, I could write a good M fic if I tried.**

 **And that scares me, so I won't.**

 **Also, suddenly I got lots of reviews last chapter. idk why you guys liked that one so much lol. Maybe cuz I actually went back to my Starco trash origins :P**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **momokol:** Why thank you! I'll be posting more in the near future!

 **XxCaptainPirateKingxX:** lol well... it's bound to happen, right? She just wants a baby! :D And of course you know how they get the babies ;) ...The stork. Also I post them whenever I finish them. No burden on me :3 ty for your concern!

 **Crow's Apprentice:** lol thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And I wouldn't call it talent so much as crazy ideas that pop up in my mind during the middle of the night.

 **Sherlockinater:** I guess I should wait between chapters, but I don't have that patience lol I must post IMMEDIATELY! :D also I keep forgetting Star has wings... which gives me an idea for another fic... ty ty!

 **Mr. Icecream03:** lol good. Although idk maybe this one will be a little bit uncomfortable to read lol

 **jobmichael000:** *boyish screaming intensifies*

 **MarcornDiaz:** lol I'm glad you enjoyed it. I feel like we don't see enough of married Starco fics. And funny enough, I posted that before I realized Just Friends came out. And boy did that make me die on the inside. Poor Star Q.Q

 **IUcOzAdE:** haha it made me sad, but it's fiiiine. Yeah, I posted the previous fic before I realized just friends came out. and now I'm making a ton of super romantic (or sensual) Starco fics like the last one... or this one. God, this finale is going to be the death of me.

 **Guest Sorta:** Yeah, he has his days...Poor Marco :(

 **XxinfamousxX321:** Say please ;) jk here ya go!

 **CaptainPeiper:** Why thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **shouldercookie:** ;)

 **ChelJosh:** Yeah, I didn't realize Just Friends came out that day, so I didn't know I posted a rehab fic lol. Right place, right time... Man these last two episodes are going to make me scream internally, I know it.

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** Thanks! More to come soon!

 **KrissDomm:** lol Star is ready for that baby. A visit from the stork and all, amirite?

 **thewookie1:** You'd think that, but the town's probably used to all the craziness that comes with Star living in Echo Creek. Regardless, the Christmas parties are definitely a wild one with Star around :D


	18. Coma (Request) (starcoweek3 prompt4)

**Hey everyone! The finale happened. The hiatus is here. RIP. Well at least we have good ol' FFN to keep us company during the break.**

 **This fic is a request from** Leonidas101 **and the good sir asked if I could write about either Star or Marco in a coma. So I went with Marco. That's right, it's an emotional fic. Or... at least as emotional as I could make it. Anyway, I hope I did you justice, Leonidas. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Marco watched Star sit next to his unconscious body in the hospital bed. The heart monitor beeped steadily. It was the only thing providing her with some comfort, knowing that he was still alive. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her cheek.

He tried to place a hand on her shoulders but it only passed through. No, he wasn't dead. Just a ghost. His spirit was separated from his body. How did he end up in this situation? Ludo. The little bird monster blasted him with an unknown spell, knocking Marco's soul out of his body. Needless to say, when Star ran to check up on him, she wasn't too happy. She dipped down and blew up the entire underground fortress. Ludo probably escaped somewhere, but it's doubtful he'll show up any time soon.

And now here he is, trying to figure out how to get back into his body. Honestly, he was starting to lose a bit of hope. He already spent a week looking at the spellbook, hoping he could get himself back into his body, but nothing seemed to help.

"So… something kind of silly happened at school today," Star said to her unconscious friend. "Janna wanted me to help her with a prank…"

Marco watched Star trace her finger over his physical hand.

"She said she wanted to fill the water fountains with chocolate…"

A sad smile formed on Marco's face, knowing that Janna was really just trying to cheer up Star by doing something mischievous. It was her way of being a friend to Star.

"I helped out a little and did a little magic on them, but… I don't know. It wasn't too funny to me… I did get detention though. So… this princess is going to do some hard time! Heh…" She tried to stay positive, but it only lasted for a few seconds before she returned to a frown. "Yeah… I should really grow up, shouldn't I?"

Silence...

"You know, Marco, I think I'm getting the hang of math, now… I know how multiplication and division works… still pretty boring, though… Skullnick helps me out sometimes… She's not as mean to me as she used to be…" The princess lowered her head. "Oh… right… I, uh… I got a present for you. Not that it's anyone's birthday or anything… Uh… here, lemme open it."

Marco looked down, surprised by the tiny box she had in her pouch. She opened the lid and pulled out a strange silver necklace with flaming orange letters dancing on the center piece.

"It's a Mewnian necklace I got for my birthday when I was younger. It's my favorite gift! They said it's a good luck charm that heals people when their… hearts... open up…? …Anyway, I was thinking and I realized I never really got you anything from all the times I went back home. So… I'm giving to you! Isn't it cool?"

The ghost smiled, wishing he could say thank you, but she wouldn't hear him. She can't. Not anymore.

"Yeah… I think it's cool too," she said to herself, filling in what she'd think Marco would say. The sadness built up inside her, wishing that Marco would just wake up and hug her.

"I miss you, Marco…"

He stood by Star and his body. " _I miss you too, Star."_

* * *

 _The next day_

Marco walked along side with Star to school. Even though she can't see or hear him, he still wanted to be close to her - make sure that she was holding up okay, but so far, she's been an empty shell of her vibrant self. She barely smiled anymore and when she did, there was no effort to make it believable. It was so artificial and forced.

She entered the building and searched for her locker. After passing a couple rows, she found her own locker and placed her stuff inside. "Math… history…" she muttered, staring blankly at her books.

"Hey, Star!"

The princess turned to see the skateboarding fanatic approaching her. She faked a smile and waved. "Hi Jackie."

"What's up? I haven't seen you in a while!"

Star closed her locker and threw the bag over her shoulders. "Oh, you know… I've been busy over the last couple of days. Homework and all that stuff."

She didn't say, but Jackie knew Star was lying. It was no secret that she goes to the hospital to visit Marco after school. "Well, tell you what, how about we take a break this weekend and see a movie? Janna's coming too. It could take your mind off all that work..."

Star shook her head, still holding her smile. "That's okay. I think I'll just relax at home. But I hope you and Janna have fun!"

The girl frowned. She was hoping she could get the princess to take her mind off Marco, even if it was for a little bit, but Star wasn't having any of it. "Alright… the offer's still open if you change your mind."

"Thanks, Jackie." She headed to her first class, brushing past Jackie. "I'll see you later."

The skateboarding teen sighed. Another plan gone to waste…

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Marco watched his friend sit by herself at the lunch table. She was growing more and more antisocial as the days went by, refusing to open up to anyone. The boy's own sorrow built up, feeling guilty for leaving Star in this state. She was such an animated girl. Nothing could bring her down. Nothing ever kept her depressed… but Marco was the one to change all of that.

"Star Butterfly…"

Both the ghost and princess looked up and saw Brittney Wong towering over her.

Star didn't even bother trying to make a smile. Why would she? Why would anyone? "..."

She sighed. "Look, Butterfly, as much as I hate to admit it, you bring a ton of energy into this school. And ever since your… what is he, your boyfriend?"

Star didn't bother to answer the question.

Brittney rolled her eyes and continued. "Well, ever since Diaz went to the hospital, you've been all depressed and mopey. And because of you, it's a dead zone around here. Literally everyone is feeling down."

"I'm sorry for not being happy about my best friend who's in a coma..."

It ticked off Wong a bit being told off like that. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that it's been a couple of weeks, and you're still not over your boyfriend."

Marco noticed Star's eye twitch. He grew more nervous for the cheerleader's safety.

"Want my advice-"

"No," she muttered.

"You need to move on. Staying sad for this long isn't going to help. Just get over your best friend for now and get a new one. That way you won't feel so-"

Star slammed her hands on the table and stood up, shocking just about everyone in the cafeteria. "Stop. Talking."

Wong stood in place, shocked at her response. She growled at the princess. "I'm just trying to help you get over your stupid problem, Butterfly. So much for being nice-"

Star pointed her wand at the cheerleader and sent her flying back a few feet, landing on the hard ground. The wand began to glow a vibrant green color as she approached Brittney. Star took aim once more.

Marco's eyes widened. " _STAR, NO!"_

The princess quickly turned around. The green light faded as she looked around utterly confused by the voice she just heard. It sounded like… Star took a step forward, trying to make sense of the familiar voice. Little did she know, she was standing right in front of Marco's spirit. The boy brought a hand to her shoulder, but it passed right through her. He looked into her eyes, wishing she could see him. He could see a bit of hope and optimism, but it soon faded into tears streaming onto her cheeks.

One of Star's friends slowly approached her, cautious of their actions. "Star?"

Star quickly ran out of the cafeteria… then outside the school. Then she ran through a few blocks and onto a park before finally slowing down to a stop. She stood there in the empty park, unsure of what she was trying to look for. A tear rolled down her face… then another…

Soon she began to break down and cry, falling to her knees.

"Marco… please come back…"

* * *

 _Four months later_

Star sat beside Marco's body, watching the nurses change the bag of IV fluid from the stand.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

The nurse nodded. "Any time, Star." At this point, the entire staff knew her by name. They've seen her come in every day to visit Marco, even when visiting hours were over. It warmed his heart. Of course something as simple as visiting hours wouldn't stop the magical princess.

The nurse left the girl alone with Marco. Star sighed, placing a hand over his cheek. She gently caressed him with her thumb, making him blush. While he was just a spirit, he could still feel the tingles on his skin. He placed a hand over his cheek, expecting to feel Star's hand there, but felt nothing.

"Hey Marco…" the princess started. "So… it's Valentine's day… it was kind of crazy around school…"

Marco swore he saw a blush on her face.

"People were giving each other chocolates and flowers. It was really sweet… oh, and you'll never believe this. So Janna? Someone asked her out."

The boy tilted his head. Really? Janna? He shook his head. The poor guy probably doesn't know what he's getting into with that girl.

"...and that someone was Tom."

Marco's eyes widened. " _Wait, what!? When did this happen?"_

Although Star couldn't see or hear him, she could easily guess his reaction. She even giggled to herself, thinking about what Marco would say. "Yeah, I was pretty shocked too… I think it was the first time I saw Janna get all flustered like that. I wouldn't have guessed she was the shy type when it came to dating…"

Marco smirked. " _I guess I miss a lot when I'm not floating around Star…"_

"And that got me thinking…" The princess pushed his now long hair out of the way. "...thinking about how I should've told you some things before you ended up like this…"

The boy was surprised. Star had a secret? Something he didn't know about? But she told him everything! They were best friends, after all…

"You know, you were my first friend on Earth. You took care of me. And even though I made you angry when we first met, you still wanted to be my friend. You showed me all the cool things that happen here on Earth…"

Marco reminisced his time with Star. From the day they first met to when she saved his life from Toffee. From flag day to losing the spell book. He sighed, missing the times when he could interact with Star.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but… I… I'm not okay with being best friends…"

" _W-what…?"_ Marco stared in disbelief.

"I… don't want to be best friends anymore. I don't want to be stuck like that forever…"

" _...Star…"_

"...I want to be more than that…"

Marco was now more confused than ever. He bent over, trying to get a read on Star's emotions, but instead saw a very red faced princess.

"I… really… like you, Marco… as in… I wanted to be your girlfriend…" she quietly said.

The boy stared at her wide eyed. His own face now turning red. " _Star…"_

She moved her hand over to his forehead, admiring his features. "I don't know when I found out I liked you… but… I did. I still do…" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Marco touched his face, feeling the sensation of her lips. His blush grew deeper as he stared at his best friend. "...And… I know you probably won't ever return the feeling… And I just want to let you know, that's okay. I'm still happy to be with you. I always will be. And I'll support whatever makes you happy…"

Star sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark.

"Well… That's enough of that I guess. Valentine's day is over…" She got up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

Marco watched her leave, completely stunned by her confession. He was completely speechless. " _S...Star…"_

The silver necklace began to glow, the letters beginning to dance wildly.

* * *

 _One day later_

The receptionist looked up from the clipboard to see Star enter the doors. He and the other few staff members around him exchanged looks, smiling to one another.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Miss Butterfly."

"Hey doc."

"I'm not a doctor, I told you."

"Don't let your dreams be dreams, doc."

The doctor- the receptionist rolled his eyes. "Well, that's some good advice. Go on and see your friend."

Star nodded, taking the elevator up. She stopped at the usual floor and walked past the various rooms before entering Marco's-

"What the…" she stared at the now empty bed. Panic filled her mind. What's going on? Where is he? Did the doctors take him away? Did he… did he…

She immediately turned around to ask the doctors what was going on when she bumped into…

Into…

"...Marco…?"

The teen stood in front of the doorway, still in his hospital gown. "Hey, Star…"

Her eyes widened, completely breathless and stunned at what she was seeing. "Marco…"

"...Sorry to keep you waiting... Guess I should learn how to dodge Ludo's spells-"

The princess tackled him with a bone crushing hug, causing both of them to fall over. Marco's body was still weak from not using any of his muscles for months. He felt Star begin to quiver against him as she began to cry once more, not from sorrow, but from joy. The boy smiled, a tear running down his own cheek. He hugged her back, finally able to do what he wanted for so long. He didn't realize how much he missed Star.

"Careful. I might go into another coma from your hugs…"

She didn't respond. She couldn't. She was too happy, too thankful to even make a full sentence. "M-Marco… you… how…" It was all she could make out in between her hiccups and tears. Star tightened her hug on Marco, nuzzling into his neck. Eventually she calmed down, finally able to speak. The princess looked at her friend with longing in her eyes. "I missed you…"

The boy smirked. "I missed you too, Star."

"How… how did you wake up?"

Marco tugged on the necklace, the flaming orange letters dancing around the center. "Your present. It pulled me back into my body…" He tucked away the necklace in his shirt, deciding to never part with his gift. Star's gift. "It's definitely handy. Like you said, all we had to do was open our hearts, right?"

Star giggled at how corny the line sounded. Corny, but true. "Wait…" her eyes shot open in fear. "You could hear me this whole time?" she asked, remembering her confession from yesterday.

"Oh, and that's another thing. I wasn't just in a coma. I was a ghost, floating around, following you to make sure you were okay."

Suddenly, her face turned bright red. "O-oh… is that so…?"

"...Star?"

She flinched at her name. "Y-yes?" She was too nervous to make eye contact with Marco. Stupid. Why did she say all that? She felt his hands lift her chin up and a pair of lips make contact with hers. Star was awestruck to say the least. She slowly melted into the kiss, holding Marco close to her.

The two parted, both with red faces and rapid heartbeats. Marco nuzzled against her cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

 **So how long is the wait for season 3?**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Sherlockinater:** Really? I didn't know that. Time to look it up. NSFW you say? YOLOOOOOOO jk how NSFW could it be? If it's Starco, I'll read it!

 **MarcornDiaz:** Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it! idk about canonically. That'll take some real convincing to show that on a kids cartoon lol

 **IUcOzAdE:** Could've been lemony if you know what I mean ;) *slaps myself* Dirty mind of mine. Anyway, more to come soon!

 **SonicE1337:** lol hey, don't worry about it! I don't mind! Take all the time you need to read/review my stuff (or none at all if you don't want to). And I think I just posted too much at once which may be why I didn't have many reviews. Or maybe people just don't like the Moon Butterfly chapters. Meh. That's fine by me.

 **Guest:** I just want Starco to be canon and I'll be a happy shipper ;_;

 **Guest Sorta:** lol I'll take that to mean you enjoyed their smooching session.

 **Newworlds:** I wish I could. That'd be pretty cool!

 **RobLebron:** Oh, they'll be practicing alright. They'll be practicing lots ;) I believe the term is friends with benefits :P

 **Guest 1:** lol thanks. I'm glad you enjoy them!

 **TheAztecKing:** RIP TheAztecKing 2017 - died of too much Starco. A glorious death.


	19. Janna needs closure

**Hey everyone! So I got a tumblr. I don't remember if I mentioned that in my previous chapters, but yeah... I have one. The username is the same as my ffn one, except no spaces.**

 **And while I'm on the topic, there's a starco week 3 prompt coming up on tumblr! I missed the other two, but I'll be participating in this one! Time to get the creative juices flowing. It starts April 3-9, so I'll be posting one each day! Hopefully... which also means I'll be taking a short break to write all of it once I know the prompts, so enjoy the frequent updates while it lasts!**

 **Onwards with the oneshot!**

* * *

"Hey Janna," a certain skateboard loving teen announced.

Without taking her eyes off Star or Marco, she effortlessly waved at Jackie. "Hey."

The blonde glanced between Janna and the Starco pair. "What're you doing?"

She waited for a response, but Janna ignored her question, watching Star highfive Marco and move closer to his seat to the point where she was leaning against her friend. The boy placed an arm over her shoulder and laughed with Star, probably over something trivial.

"Uh… Janna-"

"Those two are dating."

"What?" Jackie looked at the duo sitting a few tables away. "You mean Star and Marco?"

"They're definitely dating. I know it."

"Okay…?" She took her seat next to Janna. "What makes you say that?"

"What do you mean? Just look at them. They're laughing and leaning against each other. Marco even has his arm over her shoulder!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow, turning back to Janna. "Yeah, but that's like… normal for those two. PDA isn't really that weird for them."

"Yeah, but don't you think they're getting a little too comfortable with each other?"

"Um… I… think you're overanalyzing this."

"I swear I'm right! Just- just look at them! They're totally in love with each other!"

"O...kay? Well, good for them, I guess?"

She sighed. "You don't believe me…"

Jackie shrugged. "I mean, I just don't see what the big deal is. So they're in love. That's adorable, if you ask me. Explains all their hugs and everything, I guess."

Janna mumbled, crossing her arms, still watching the two friends act rather intimately with each other. It wasn't that she was bothered by how closely they acted towards each other. It was the fact that they gave off mixed messages about their feelings so much that she couldn't tell if they were actually dating. They drop so many hints with their flirting, hugging, and laughing, yet everyone thinks it's nothing special and that it's normal between friends. It doesn't make sense! Best friends don't hug or flirt that much! These two dorks were driving her crazy! They didn't even have to be in love, she just needed closure, otherwise she'll never be able to sleep!

She desperately needed to know.

* * *

Janna saw Star listening to her headphones, using her wand to move all her books from her bag into her locker. She gently hummed to the tune of the music playing in her ears as her body danced in front of an imaginary audience. The dark haired girl approached her, hoping to find some evidence of Star's possibly secret love life.

The princess closed her locker while twirling in place before stopping to see her friend in front of her. She gasped and excitedly waved. "Hi Janna!" she shouted.

"Hey, Star-"

"What!?"

Janna winced. "I said hey Sta-"

"Can you say that again!?"

"Star, stop yelling-"

"I can't hear you!"

"Take off your headphones!"

"What!?"

Janna snatched the headphones, tempted to throw the thing down the hall. "Can you hear me now?"

"Oh, that's better!" Star cheerfully said in a much quieter voice.

Janna looked down at the headphones, hearing the music blaring from its speakers. "Jeez, you really shouldn't listen to music this loud. You're gonna go deaf," she said, handing over her things.

Star fiddled with her phone and wore the headphones over her neck. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I can't help it! It sounds so good! Marco helped me find all of these songs from the flip box screen thing last night."

"Flip box- the computer?"

"That's the one!"

Janna smirked at her adorable ignorance. "Well, now you know… wait, you said Marco helped you out last night?" Maybe she could go off that to see if the princess had a crush on the boy.

Star nodded and looked back down at her phone, searching through her new songs. "Uh-huh. He got me a ton of new songs. Apparently you have to pay money for them, but he had it covered. It only cost him six hundred and fifty dollars."

"So… I guess you two must hang out a lot, right? Since you're in the same house n' all."

"Oh, all the time! We're always together, I love it! He's just the greatest friend I could ever ask for!"

Janna stood there, confused by her response. Maybe her next question would cause some sort of response. "And, uh… I take it you two do… a lot of... _stuff_ together?"

"Yup! Lots of stuff! We went to this water dimension the other day, and it was really cool! Kind of freaky at times, if you ask me. There were all these weird sea creatures swimming below us and-"

The dark haired girl chuckled. "Er- no, that's not… you know, what I mean. Do you guys do… _stuff_ together?"

Star smiled. "Yeah, we do stuff all the time! It's fun!"

"Um… right…" She gave up on implying what she meant. She probably should've expected that, though. Star doesn't know much about Earth's innuendoes. And there's no way Janna was going to directly ask if she spends her time making out with Marco. "So… how's Marco?"

"Oh, you know. Same ol' Marco being cute and all."

"Cute, huh?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure other people think so too. He could definitely get a girlfriend if he wanted to. Not sure why he doesn't though."

Her eye twitched. It was this kind of response from Star that confused the hell out of her. "Well, maybe he already has eyes out for someone? Someone close to him, maybe?" she implied, nudging her friend.

The princess thought for a moment. "Someone close… who could that be?"

Janna sighed, facepalming at the failing reconnaissance mission. "Never mind…"

 _ **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**_

"Looks like that's the bell. Time for… ugh… math…" Star reluctantly dragged her feet across the floor.

Janna stood by, waiting for the teen to be out of earshot. "Great. Now I'm even more confused about all this… Time for plan B."

* * *

Marco whistled as he walked down the hallway, ready to meet up with Star and go downtown for something fun to do-

"MARCO!"

The boy let out a girlish scream, falling to the ground. He looked up to see his least favorite person standing behind him. Well… one of his least favorite. It was a close tie between Janna and Ponyhead. "What do you want, Janna?"

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to say hi."

She offered a hand, but Marco ignored it, getting up by himself and dusting his clothes off of any dirt. "Okay…? Hi?"

"Soooo I was wondering-"

Marco signed. "No, Janna. You can't use Star's spellbook."

"No, not that… but yeah, if you can just convince her to let me use it for one little dark magic thing, that would be awesome."

"I don't think so."

Janna huffed. "Fine. But that's not why I…" Her eyes widened. She leaned in closer to Marco, who was more than uncomfortable with this.

"Um… personal space, Janna."

"What's that?"

"Huh? What's what?"

Janna pointed at the crane of his neck. "That."

"That's… my neck, Janna."

"No! That! The red spot on your neck!"

Marco brought a hand up, trying to feel for the area. "There's a red spot on my neck?"

The girl squinted at Marco, unconvinced by his reaction. "...That's a hickey, isn't it?"

The boy blushed. "W-what!? I don't- That's not a hickey!"

Janna smirked. Finally. Some proof! "Yes it is! It's red! It's on your neck!"

He quickly stepped forward, covering her mouth. "Stop saying that! People are going to start believing you!"

Janna swatted his hand away. "That's because it's true, isn't it?"

"No it's not!"

"Your reaction says it all!"

"How would I even get a hickey if I don't have a girlfriend!"

The girl chuckled. "Please. You and Star hang out all the time."

"Yeah, so wha-" Marco's face burned even hotter than before. "Star!? You think Star did this?"

"I'm just pointing out the facts. You and Star hang out all the time, you share the same roof, you come to school with a red spot on your neck…"

"She isn't- we didn't- I… Star didn't give me this hickey!"

"So you admit it's a hickey?"

"Get outta town! It's not a hickey!" Marco took a deep breath and sighed, trying to relax from his embarrassing break down. "I got this from a blood sucking leech in the forest of certain death back on Mewni. Star got it off and I was knocked out for the rest of the day. Does that answer your question, Janna?"

Janna normally would've pushed more, but Marco's expression seemed unyielding. There wasn't any doubt in his mind about his explanation. The girl stared back, trying to find any breaks in his appearance, but after several seconds of reading his poker face, she conceded. "Looks like you're really telling the truth, Diaz…"

"Psh, of course I am. Me and Star? I mean, really…" he mumbled as he proceeded to the main entrance. "Well… see ya, Janna."

The girl stood by, watching Marco walk away. "Huh… interesting…"

* * *

Janna walked out the front entrance, thinking about the evidence she collected. Every day, she sees them laughing and hugging each other, constantly showing PDA all the time. Star admits she spends almost all of her time with Marco… Marco travels to other dimensions with Star, and dangerous dimensions at that, an activity that somewhat surprised Janna. She's known Marco for years, now. It was completely out of character for the 'safe kid' to voluntarily do anything remotely dangerous. He showered with a helmet for goodness sake! But he's doing it because of Star. That has to be a sign, right? Moreover, Star mentioned she and Marco do tons of fun _stuff_ together… although, chances are, she didn't know what Janna was referencing…

There was so much evidence that they could very well be dating… and yet… Star constantly refers to Marco as her best friend. She mentioned how Marco could easily get a girlfriend if he tried and didn't even consider herself as a possible candidate. Marco looked like he was telling the truth about where he got that hickey- that injury on his neck.

Janna groaned, utterly confused about their current relationship. "Why are you two so confusing…?"

Maybe she wasn't asking the right questions. Maybe she should try again tomorrow and see if she can get any new information out of the two-

Janna's ears perked. She looked to her left and saw Star and Marco casually walking side by side, laughing at each other's jokes once more. They gently pushed and shoved each other, simply enjoying their presence as they made their way downtown. A small smile grew on Janna's mouth. Maybe Jackie was right. Maybe she was just overanalyzing this. Maybe those two don't have to be in love.

The dark haired girl sighed, content with her conclusion, making her way back to her own home.

* * *

"Soooo Janna tried to ask me about us," the princess said as she grabbed her friend's hand.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she tried to get information out of me, too."

"You didn't tell her anything, did you?'

"Well… she did get close… she saw my neck…" he said with a blush.

Star giggled. "Are you showing off my mark to the world, Marco?"

"N-no! She just happened to see it… and you should really stop kissing me there… more people might see."

"I could…' The princess took a quick look around before pulling Marco's face to hers, planting a firm kiss. The two parted, both with red faces. "...but you love it when I do that."

The boy pulled his hoodie over his head. "...Maybe…"

* * *

 **I feel like I could've done more, but I got impatient :P**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Sherlockinater:** So I checked out the comic o/o Very good. Very scandalous. Very cute. Very NSFW... Ima follow Area! :D

 **Guest 1:** thanks! More to come soon!

 **dwaylam:** I do that all the time too whenever I see the slightest hint of Starco in the show :D

 **Guest Sorta:** lol is that now what you meant then?

 **RobLebron:** Hmmm... sounds like a fun, short fic I can do! I think I have an idea for it. It'll take some time though. I have a couple fics in the process right now.

 **Boss364:** I don't think I'll be doing "that time of the month" fics, but I can make it so she's just super cranky and... actually I might do that for a Future AU fic. I'll have to get back to you on that request. And as I've told some other people, it might take some time. I have a couple oneshots and requests in progress right now.

 **IUcOzAdE:** I did hear that. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out about season 3 and 4! I'm so hyped. It's way sooner than the one year hiatus I thought it was going to be. This Starco ship isn't sinking. It's just beginning!

 **hghghghg:** what the f*** was what?


	20. Tom's Dating Advice

**Hey everyone! I'm getting hyped for this Starco week coming up in April, buuuuut I don't know what the prompts are yet. I submitted some suggestions for prompts. We'll see if any of them get their chance to shine :D**

 **That being said I'm going to have to stop updating for a while. I might accidentally write a fic that might end up as a prompt later, and I'll have to write a completely different scenario for the same topic, and idk but my creativity isn't that flexible.**

 **Anyway, here's today's story! Marco asks Tom for some dating advice since he used to go out with Star. You can bet that goes well :P**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Marco looked around, still surprised by how modern Tom's home looked despite being in the underworld. While the cave had a red tint to it, there were arcade machines against the wall, the ping pong table he played against with Tom when he kidnapped him, a kitchen, living room, and a nice furnished table. If it weren't for the torture devices hanging from the wall, he'd say it looked almost nice to live in. The boy turned around as he heard Tom enter the room once more.

"So can I get you anything? Blood? Tormented souls? Hearts of the damned? Sparkling water?"

"Uh… I think I'll take the last one."

Tom opened his refrigerator, revealing several bags of blood, raw meat, glowing red orbs. Grabbing some sparkling water, the demon sat back down on the couch, tossing the drink to Marco, and continued to play his video games. "So what's up? Want to play another round of Space Ninja Extreme? I promise I won't cheat this time."

Marco rolled his eyes. "First of all, you always cheat. You never not cheat."

"I played fair last time."

"You melted my controller when I was winning."

"It's a legitimate strategy."

"Second…" the boy continued. "I'm actually here to talk about Star."

The demon raised an eyebrow, looking at him with his three eyes. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Um… no, not with Star…"

Tom returned to his game, trying to dodge his opponent's attacks. "Then I'm sure you can handle it. Besides, you lived with her for a year. I'm pretty sure you're used to whatever she throws at you. Metaphorically, of course… and literally I guess... OOOHH! Look at that combo!"

"Ugh, Tom. C'mon. I need some help here."

"Why? I thought you said nothing's wrong with Star."

Marco shifted uncomfortably, distracting himself by watching the TV. "Well… there isn't…"

"Okay… well you better spit it out, cuz you're kind of distracting me from winning- Oooooh! Almost got me," he cheered.

Marco sighed. "Alright… so… Star and I are about to have our first date and-"

Tom lunged at Marco, dropping his controller and grabbing Marco's shoulders. The game played a sad note followed by a game over title card on the large flat screen TV. "Whoa, whoa, hold on. You're dating Star!? You two finally confessed!? Since when!?" he asked, shaking the boy.

"Get off!" Marco slapped his hands away and straightened out his hoodie. "She had this whole song thing and… look, I'll tell you later. I just need some help here. We're about to go on our first date tonight and I have no idea what to do! We hang out as best friends all the time, but now that we're… you know… together… I don't know what to do for our dates. And I don't want it to be the usual stuff we do, so I was hoping since you used to date Star, maybe you could give me some advice?"

"Why me? I'm sure you two will be fine. Just do what you normally do."

"Yeah, but… I don't know, can you help me out here?"

Tom nodded. "So what you're saying is you're too stupid to know how to date Star. Don't worry, man. I got you covered."

Marco glared at the demon. "Gee. Thanks, Tom. What would I do without you…"

He laid an arm over the boy's shoulder and walked him over to the couch. "Now lemme tell you how I used to do things. I was a real lady killer back then."

"Is that a pun or are you-"

"First tip! Get Star some flowers. She love flowers. I think."

The boy gave Tom a quizzical look. "You gave flowers to Star?"

He shrugged. "Well, I tried. Here's the story of our first date."

* * *

 _Tom spiked his hair up, trying to keep the perfect signature shape he always had. He wore his usual ripped shirt and dark pants, trying to keep it casual for the date. He looked at his watch, growing more impatient as time went on. "Ugh, where is she?"_

 _He heard a sigh behind him. "Hello Tom."_

 _He turned around and saw his 'girlfriend' Star Butterfly in her blue sleeveless dress. "Star!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, it's me. Let's just get this over with."_

 _"Look, I know your parents set you up on this whole thing, but trust me, I'm not that bad of a guy. Here. I brought you flowers."_

 _Star gasped, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Really!?"_

 _"Yeah, check it out." He revealed a bouquet of roses slowly burning away into a stiff shell of charcoal. The demon breathed in the smoke and sighed. "Isn't it just wonderful?"_

* * *

"You burnt your flowers…?"

"Yeah? So?"

"That doesn't sound very romantic."

Tom scoffed, crossing his arms. "What are you talking about? What could be more romantic than burning flowers? It's fleeting, it's ever-changing, it's warm, it's-"

"Tom, I don't know how things work down here in the underworld, but I'm pretty sure flaming roses aren't romantic…"

"Shows what you know about dating."

"Hey, for your information, I had a girlfriend before Star and I got together."

"Oh yeah? And how'd that work out for you?"

Marco scratched his head. "Uh… well…"

"Exactly. Now, as I was saying…"

* * *

 _Star was appalled by the burning bouquet. She waved her hands in the air, trying to blow wind onto the fire, but only managed to make it grow brighter._

 _Tom on the other hand was somewhat confused by her actions. "What are you… ohhhhh I get it. You want it to burn brighter! I got you, Starship." His eyes began to glow red. He channelled his energy into his hand, creating a roaring fire engulfing the roses. "This does look better!"_

 _"TOM!"_

 _He jumped back, startled by the princess's sudden outburst. "What?"_

 _"Why did you burn those flowers?"_

 _"I thought that's what you wanted! You were trying to make it bigger, weren't you?"_

 _Star threw her hands up in the air. "Why would I want to make a bigger fire?"_

 _"What's wrong with bigger fires? I think they're pretty cool."_

 _Star sighed. "Whatever… let's just… get on with this date…" She pulled out her dimensional scissors and reluctantly entering through the portal._

 _"Uhh…. geez what's wrong with her?"_

 _Tom followed after her, finding himself in Quest Buy. Several Mewmans, demons, monsters, and animal-like creatures ran through the busy intersection of the dimension with the occasional buyers being chased down by their killer gift cards. He let out a light chuckle, always finding it amusing to see someone making that mistake._

 _"C'mon, Tom, let's see what we can find around here," Star called out._

 _He smiled, making his way towards the princess. "Sure thing, Starship."_

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"Aww, but it suits you!"_

 _"Shhh shhh shh shh shush shush shush. No. No nicknames."_

 _Tom huffed, the heat around him becoming slightly warmer from his annoyance. "Fine."_

 _The two went through several isles of intricate products ranging from toys to weapons, food to potions, and much more. To any ordinary bystander, a trip to Quest Buy was always a treat. They could get anything in the universe and more in this one shopping dimension, but for Tom, it was a total bore. None of these things really entertained him. They were mere distractions to him, but Star seemed to enjoy window shopping. As much as he wished she had picked a better date spot, he did enjoy watching Star be amazed by each product on display-_

* * *

Marco rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Alright, alright, get on with it."

"Hey, don't interrupt me, I'm in the middle of the story!"

"Well, can you at least tell it a little faster? I kind of have a date with Star soon." He pointed at his watch, trying to get Tom to hurry up.

The demon ignored his request. "Every detail matters, Marco. What? You don't want to hear my advice on how to date Star?"

"I'm not sure if you swooning over Star is an important detail. Also… Starship? Really?"

He smirked. "Oooohhhhh, getting jealous are we?"

Marco scoffed. "What!? I'm not jealous! What would I be jealous of?"

"Heh, right. But man, she sure is something though, isn't she? Beautiful, funny-"

"Next."

* * *

 _"Oooohhhhh! Look, look! It's the newest edition of my all time favourite comic!"_

 _Tom looked at the cover page before realizing what he was looking at. "Oh, this thing. Seen it. Ending's kind of lame."_

 _Star looked over to her date with a confused look. "You've read it before? But it just came out today."_

 _"I know the guy who makes the series."_

 _She gasped, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "You do!?"_

 _"Yeah. I paid him a visit a while ago. He was overdue for the underworld anyway."_

 _The eagerness disappeared and was replaced with disappointment. "You… reaped his soul then?"_

 _"Yup. All part of my job. Pretty cool, right?" he bragged, leaning against the bookshelf._

 _Star shook her head, rubbing her temples. "Okay… so… the guys dead cuz of you. Great."_

 _"Don't worry, he told me the entire story before I brought him to my place. The main characters fight each other, but end up working together and saving their dimensions."_

 _"TOM!"_

 _The demon jumped. "What!?"_

 _"You just spoiled the ending to my favourite comic!"_

 _"No I didn't! That was just the set up for the bigger ending. Their dimensions fuse as one in the end."_

 _Star glared at her date. "..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yeah, this isn't going to work out."_

* * *

"Wow, you're a terrible boyfriend."

"Oh yeah? How do you explain the fact that we went on five other dates after that?"

"Did Star ever ask you to go on any of those five dates or did you just bribe her parents?"

Tom opened his mouth to retort but soon closed it. "...Shut up."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Alright, so… lemme go over your notes. Star love flowers, preferably one that isn't on fire, likes to dimension hop, and I should enjoy the things she likes."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Tom, that's all stuff I already knew when we were best friends."

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think literally everyone thought you two were already dating?"

"Wait, they did?"

"Look, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just go on your date or whatever. You're gonna be late."

Marco looked at his watch, realizing that he was late by two whole minutes. He panicked, sloppily patting himself down, trying to find where he left his dimensional scissors. "Gah, c'mon where is it, where is it!?" He reached into his back pockets and pulled the scissors out, quickly thanking the demon before tearing a portal back to Earth. "Thanks a lot, Tom, I'll see you later!"

"Uh-huh."

* * *

Marco appeared from the portal, his eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness and vibrant colours of Earth. He looked around and saw Star waving at him in the distance, running towards him.

"Hey, Marco! Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Ponyhead about something and got kind of held up," she quickly said, trying to catch her breath. Little did Marco know, Star was doing the exact same thing as him, getting dating advice from Ponyhead before meeting up.

"Haha, n-no problem!"

The two stared at each other, a blush beginning to form on both their faces. This was the first time they would be meeting as an actual couple instead of best friends. Neither of them knew how this worked.

Star cleared her throat. "S-so…"

"So…"

"...Movies?"

Marco nervously smiled. "S-sure."

Star smiled back. The two began to walk over to the theatres side by side. Marco glanced at how close their hands were and moved closer to Star's side, hesitantly tapping her fingers with his. She responded by shyly wrapping her pinkie around his, the pair far too shy to publicly hold hands. They looked at each other with red faces and smiled.

Tom was right. He didn't need to worry. The two would find a way to make it work, just like all the times before.

* * *

 **Well, hopefully you guys liked it. I've been stuck on this one for quite some time :P**

 **Next updates happen during Starco week 3 in April! Where you'll be getting one whole fic every day for five days!**

 **Until then, you'll have to just sit tight. Sorry!**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **HiatusQueen:** lol The Starco pair can be sneaky if they want to. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **Captin Jar:** Thanks!

 **Guest Sorta:** Exactly. And that's why everyone loves Janna :D She's great!

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

 **d,felipe76:** So I've heard. I'm super excited about it! And I don't think I'll be making this series M-rated. If I do make a lemon, I'll just make it its own oneshot and post it as M rated by itself. Though... that might take some convincing to actually do :P

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** I guess Janna's taking to the idea of Ignorance is Bliss.

 **Canadian Bacon:** Yeah, we need more Janna fics! She's awesome!

 **Stretch27:** lol I'm glad you're enjoying the Starco fluff 'n stuff! Nefcy knows we could use it ;_; And I could make use of the T-rating, buuuut I'm trying to give this series the feeling that it could actually be another episode of SvFOE. Cursing and whatnot kind of takes away the feeling sometimes, but yeah, I'll make use of it when it's appropriate :)

 **TheAztecKing:** Good, good! Another Starco patient revived!

 **XxCaptainPirateKingxX:** sounds like you really enjoyed the fic lol. I'm glad you did!

 **SonicE1337:** lol that's exactly why they keep it secret so they don't have to be embarrassed by the Starco shippers. As for the Coma fic, yeah, I had a feeling it might be like that. I wasn't too sure how to fix it, but I was tired and decided to just post it. As for the last fic, Janna was just curious about Star's and Marco's interactions since she sees them all the time and noticed how they seem extremely intimate and yet keep playing it off as if they're best friends. She was just confused by it and it slowly built up to an obsession of needing to know their relationship. Curiosity is a powerful thing, ya know :P

 **Guest:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I might revisit the Star being sick idea again. I wouldn't count on it though tbh. idk, be on the look out! You did get me thinking about it!

 **warprince2000:** Thanks! I'll try to update asap!

 **shouldercookie:** Haha, well I'm glad you liked it!

 **Slightsmile:** You can just call me Neon lol. And you binge read all the stories? That must've been a ride lol. I'm glad you stuck with it! Hopefully this also keeps up the same feel as the other ones.


	21. Bad Boy x Princess (starcoweek3 prompt1)

**Hey everyone! It's STARCO WEEK 3! That means 7 fics in 7 days! One for each day! The prompts can be seen on tumblr. Check them out! See the other cool stuff other artists and writers will post! I'll be posting my own stuff on my tumblr page too. Go ahead and check it out if you get the chance!**

 **Anyway, today's prompt is Bad Boy x Princess AU where our starco pair have the opposite personalities.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you lend me your wand for one second and-"

"No."

"C'mon, princess! Do you have any idea how funny using that… syrup... tsunami thing… in the hallways would be? Janna and Oscar would kill to pull off a prank like that!"

Star rolled her eyes at the boy, picking up her pace as the two headed towards the school. "Your immature prank would have quite the punishment from your administrators."

Marco scoffed. "And when has that ever stopped me before?"

"You do understand that another large scale prank would result in you leaving the school permanently, yes?"

"Gee, since when did you start to care, princess? Are you finally starting to like having me around?" he asked teasingly, nudging her arm.

Star swatted his hand away with her wand and brushed her sleeves as if to dust the filth from her clothes. "Just as an owner would grow fond of a dog, I suppose even I could learn to appreciate the company of a subhuman animalistic brute like yourself."

"Well, fuck you too, princess."

"Language, Marco Diaz. But in truth, I would prefer not to have you leave the school so suddenly, otherwise I would need to settle in with another host family, and I sincerely doubt they would be as accepting as your household."

Marco chuckled. "Yeah, my parents are pretty cool like that, aren't they? Trust me, you'll never find a better family like mine, you hear?"

Star stopped, turning around and tapped the boy's head repeatedly with her wand. "Yes, that's why I am not lending you this wand for your silly pranks. I happen to like your family." She turned on her heels and continued to walk towards the entrance of the school.

He growled at her actions, rubbing his head. "Keep that up and I'll kick you out of the house myself…" He caught up to the princess, 'accidentally' bumping into other students as he walked through the hallway. "You know, princess, you should really cut loose, once in awhile. Cause some mayhem, why don't you? Enough with the royal crap. Just relax, enjoy life. Let crazy stuff happen! It's better than being a total killjoy bitch all the-"

She spun around, giving a death stare to her host. "This 'killjoy bitch' is going to cast you into the void if you continue spouting out any more stupidity." Marco stared at the princess, shocked at her sudden outburst… and their sudden closeness. He blinked a few times, trying to hold back his blush while keeping his heart under control. Star held her ground for a moment, glaring at the boy at close proximity before nervously breaking down, holding her hands to her mouth. "Oh nononononononono, I just said a bad word, I'm so sorry. I promise never to say that again, why did I say that, such foul language, it feels awful, it's disgusting! I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry, father. Oh nononono," she rambled.

Marco shook his head, his heart now beating properly, and stared in disbelief at how quickly she changed. "...Wow… That's… kind of sad."

Star wiped her mouth, whimpering at her outburst. "I should never say such a thing, I'm the princess of Mewni. Royal families never say such vulgar language…"

"Man, you are really letting this whole royalty thing get to your head. Just relax. A few curse words isn't gonna kill you." The boy rolled his eyes, smirking at the teen's reaction. "Such a drama queen. Like you ever did anything bad in your life."

"That's... not true. I used to be quite the rebellious child."

"Oh no. What'd you do? Stay up past your bedtime?"

"Well, that too, but much more after that. I was almost as much of a delinquent as you. I just choose not to do those things anymore. It's uncivilized and unethical."

Marco scratched his chin, thinking. "Unethical, huh? Well, how's this for unethical. You do something bad and I promise... I'll make some super awesome nachos for you."

Star's eyes widened. "Wh… r-really?"

He smiled. Despite how restrained the princess acted, she could never turn down his nachos. "Absolutely! That is… if you can do a little bad…"

"W-well… I…" She bit her lips, weighing her options. Nervously laughing, she turned around and tried to distract herself from the idea of the delicious meal. "Y-you can't bribe me like that, you fool. A-as if I-I'd subject myself to doing immoral things just for a simple plate of your… delicious… nachos…"

"I'll add more cheese this time-"

The princess grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close to her face. "What do you need me to do?"

Once again, Marco's heart raced, his blush slowly revealing itself. "O-okay… well… here's an idea…"

* * *

"You can't be serious…"

"Go on, princess. All you have to do is pull the fire alarm."

"But… there is no fire…"

"No, there isn't. Now pull the alarm."

Star looked nervously at the vibrant red alarm, biting her lips once more. "Er… M-maybe we can do something else. I mean, there's no point in inconveniencing everyone and evacuating the building."

"Believe me, you'll be doing everyone a favor. Save them from the boredom 'n stuff."

"Okay, but consider this idea, what if-"

"Do you want your nachos or not?"

"..." She looked back at the red device. "But…"

"No alarm, no nachos."

Star hesitantly reached out to the handle and in a swift motion pulled the alarm. The blaring sound echoed through the hallways, making the pair wince at the obnoxious sound. A teacher came out from one of the classrooms and found the two standing by.

"Did you two pull the alarm!?"

Star nodded slowly, scared of the repercussions.

"Good work, you two! One of my students mixed the wrong chemicals and started a fire!"

"What!?" The teens shouted.

"Get going! You definitely saved some students!"

The teacher continued to escort the remaining students out of the room, leaving Star and Marco in disbelief.

"...You gotta be shitting me…"

"Language."

* * *

"Alright, princess. That obviously didn't work out so well." Marco took his seat at the park bench.

Star shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. After all, there was a real fire in the classroom."

"You're supposed to do something bad. That was a good thing you did back there."

"Thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment..." He sighed, looking around for another opportunity, observing the bystanders talking among themselves, eating their own food and walking their dogs. "Hmm… alright… new plan. Ready to annoy some people?"

"I would prefer not to."

"Great. See those dogs? I want you to cut the leashes and let them run like crazy. The owners should have a hard time getting them under control."

Star glanced at the several dogs in the park, walking alongside their masters. "Perhaps… maybe one dog will suffice? I would be ruining someone's day doing that. No need do it to everyone, right?"

"Nachos."

The very name of the food made her mouth salivate. She coughed and mumbled to herself. "...R-right…"

With the wand in her hand, she pointed it in the general direction of the dogs and shot multiple bursts of light, burning the leashes and freeing the animals. She then created a floating squeak ball and let it roam the park, gathering the attention of dogs as they followed the ball, running from their masters.

"Heh… nice one, princess-"

"Hey!" The two turned to see one of the dog owners standing over them. "Did you just make that floating ball?"

Marco leaned over and whispered to the princess. "Ooooooh, you're in trouble…"

She shot a dirty look at the boy before returning her attention to the owner. "Um… y-yes?"

"That… is awesome!"

"W-what?"

"My dog has a ton of energy and it takes me hours to walk the little guy. That floating ball is just what I needed!"

Marco stood up, annoyed at the owner's reaction. "Dude! Your dog is running around the park unsupervised because of this girl and you're okay with that?"

"Meh, these dogs are well trained enough."

"God… damn it."

"Language, Marco Diaz."

* * *

The two returned home after an exhausting day of trying to find something bad for Star to do. By some rule of the universe, everything the princess did ended up being for the better. After the park, they tried vandalizing cars, starting fights, making the sidewalk slippery, even making prank phone calls! All of which ended up benefiting people rather than producing negative outcomes. It was impossible for Star Butterfly be bad.

"This was a wasted day," Marco said, taking his seat on the couch.

"Come now, Marco Diaz. I thought it was plenty of fun."

"Yeah, fun because it ended up helping people."

"Isn't that the best kind of fun?"

He stuck his tongue out, pretending to gag at how corny she sounded. "Yeah… sure princess…"

"Now… about those nachos…"

"Yeah, no. You still didn't do anything bad."

"...What if I steal something?"

"You're gonna steal something? Yeah right. You stealing something would probably make someone richer."

"I'll steal from you."

Marco laughed. "HA! Okay, now _that's_ rich. Go ahead, see if you can steal something from me. I'll genuinely be impressed if you can snag anything-" Star leaned in and kissed the boy on his cheek, causing him to jump back to the other side of the couch with a red face. He brought a hand to his cheek, trying to process what she just did. "W-what… you… why…"

"I stole a kiss," she simply stated with a smirk on her face. "I believe I deserve some nachos, yes?"

Marco's heart pumped rapidly at her action, he was certain she could hear the beat. "U-um…"

Star took her seat on the couch, and smiled. "I'll be waiting for my prize."

Marco slowly backed into the kitchen, keeping his eye on the princess. He turned the corner and leaned against the counter. "Steal a kiss…?"

He let out a small nervous chuckle, his face burning as he replayed the moment in his mind.

"That's just cheating... Star..."

* * *

 **Rebel princess does things her own way.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **RobLebron:** lol sorry for not answering. Since you're reviewing anonymously, I couldn't send you a PM and have to answer you via updates :P Sorry~ anyway, unfortunately, your request for a fic for Star's Chapter 11 isn't going to be up during this week. I'll get to that after this week is done though! If you want to know the schedule, you can search starcoweek3 on tumblr and see all the prompts lined up for this week! :D

 **Me:** lol thanks! No one's opinion is trash in my trashy opinion :P

 **Turtleneck:** No, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the fic!

 **Guest 1:** Thanks! I always wondered what StarxTom would look like...

 **Stretch27:** lol Thanks! Sounds like I have his character down. Surprising that you don't like Tom though! I think he's pretty cool :P To each their own. Haha, Get ready for more Starco coming this week!

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** I always wanted to know what their relationship would be like. Seemed like Star wouldn't be too thrilled about it haha. And thanks for going back to chapter 9 :P I'm glad you enjoyed that one!

 **Captin Jar:** Marco's birthday, huh? I'm surprised I didn't think of that idea already! Now that's a request I can pick up!

 **FantazyFangirl13:** lol I'm glad you enjoyed it! I always have trouble making fics longer, but I try my best :D


	22. Mewberty Part 2 (starcoweek3 prompt2)

**Hey everyone! Day 2 of starcoweek3 is here! And today's prompt is Mewberty Part 2.**

 **You should really see the stuff they're posting on tumblr in this week. It's pretty cool!**

* * *

"Star, hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" Marco anxiously said, knocking on her door. "Staarrrrrr?" As he continued to knock, the door slowly creaked open. He pushed the door open, feeling some sort of resistance from the other side. "Star? You okaa….aaaaaayyyy…."

His eyes widened when he saw piles of familiar purple hearts lying on the floor. A sense of concern, fear, and dread washed over him as he remembered the kind of damage the princess had done the last time this happened. Fortunately no one was hurt, but still.

"S… Star?"

He slowly entered the large, desolate room with the only source of light coming from her balcony.

"Star? You in here?" he nervously asked. He looked around for the princess, wondering if she was still in the room. Maybe she was fine and this was just another part of the Mewman life cycle… like shedding… or maybe she turned into her Mewberty form and flew out the balcony and is cocooning every male she's seeing at this very moment, in which case, Marco needed to find Star immediately.

"This is so not good…"

"What's not good?"

Marco jumped, quickly turning around to see… a rather normal looking Star. "...Uh… Star?"

"Hi Marco!"

He looked cautiously at the girl, still feeling uneasy about the situation. "...You… You feeling alright?"

"Of course! Why?"

Marco tilted his head, keeping his distance from his friend. She noticed this and took a step closer. "Oh... just… you know… you have all these hearts lying around again. The last time this happened, you were going through Mewberty, remember?"

Star took another step forward, slowly closing the distance. "Hmm? Mewberty… Mewberty… why does that sound familiar…"

Marco continued to back away until he hit the wall. She still continued to walk towards him. "You… seriously don't remember? It's how you got your wings… you... Took Oskar up into the sky? Remember? U-uh…. Star?"

The princess made her way up to Marco, now only inches from him. She placed a finger on his chest, tracing circles on his shirt as she slowly leaned in, causing a blush to appear on his face. "I don't remember…"

"Well, m-maybe you just need to clear your head and think about it!"

"Sorry, Marco…" She leaned in even closer. "There's only one thing on my mind right now…"

Marco could feel her breath tickling against his skin. It was a mystery to him how his heart stayed inside his chest at the rate it was pumping.

Their lips were mere centimeters apart. She gazed into his eyes with lust as she whispered, "and… that thing… is..."

"Haaahahaha! Look at the time! We're gonna be late for school!" The boy quickly escaped through her arms, backing away towards the door, his face red as a tomato. "I'll just go on ahead and meet you there, don't take too long, 'kay? Okay! See you in class!" He quickly exited the room with the soft pitter patter of feet echoing in the distance.

Star stared at the doorway, letting out a low growl before her frown changed into a smile. She giggled as her cheeks lit up and purple hearts appearing over her finger.

* * *

"What the heck was that…" Marco muttered as he entered the building, nervously looking behind him to see if Star was approaching. He couldn't help but blush the entire way to school, thinking about what had almost happened. "Star and I almost… I-I'm sure that wasn't what she wanted to do! Heh… y-yeah…"

He sighed as he opened his locker, placing the necessary books in his bag. "Something is definitely going on with Star though…" He shut the locker and- "GAH!"

"Hey Marco…" The princess mumbled, her eyes dazed at the very sight of her friend.

"H-heyyyy! Star! Um… what's up?"

"You know…" She mindlessly brought a hand up to his cheek. "It's not nice to leave while I'm still talking…"

"S-Star?"

The princess giggled and tightly wrapped her arms around the boy. "It's okay though. I guess I was keeping us late for school."

Marco nervously laughed, hugging the princess as well, though not as enthusiastically. "Heh… um… sorry about that." The bell rang, signaling the students to enter their classrooms. He tried to pull away from the hug, but found himself trapped in her arms. "Er… Star?"

"Mmm…?"

"You… really like this hug, don't you?"

She giggled again, refusing to let go. "Yeah… I do..."

The boy blushed again as he slowly squirmed out of her grip. "Well, we should probably get to class, right? Wouldn't want to get a detention or anything, right Star?"

"Huuuuuugs."

"Star, c'mon, we should- ergh- really… get to class" he struggled to say as he finally broke free from the princess's grip. "I'm all for hugs, but don't you think that- WOAH!"

Star was undergoing some sort of metamorphosis right in front of him as her entire body was covered in more purple hearts. The material spread across her body, turning her skin purple, just like the last time. She took a step forward, leaving a trail of sticky hearts on the ground. "Maaarrrrrcooooooo….."

"S-Star, wait, you're not yourself!"

She let out a giggle which only managed to make the boy panic more than anything. "Maaaarrrrcooooo…."

Marco took a step back, unsure what to do. On the bright side, no one was around to get her attention. The bad news being all her attention was now on Marco. "Star, let's… let's think about this, okay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

She lifted her arms, revealing four others behind her. She smiled as she extended her fully grown wings once more, completing her metamorphosis into her Mewberty form. "Huuuuuuuuugs…"

"Star? I just want to say… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" he yelled, pointing behind the girl.

The princess looked behind her to find nothing of interest, only to turn back and see the boy gone from her sight. She scanned the area before fluttering her wings, lifting herself off the ground. "Maarrrcoooooooo…" She flew off down the hallway in search for her target.

* * *

A pair of eyes could be seen inside one of the lockers, peering through to see if new Star had left. Marco sighed in relief, quietly letting himself out and listening for the buzzing sound to indicate whether Star was flying towards him. It didn't make sense… Glossaryck said she would be back to normal after her first Mewberty, right? She got her wings and everything. Why is she going through it again? Marco sighed. "Guess it's time to find Glossaryck again…"

The boy stuck his head around the corner, hearing the sound of fluttering wings approaching. A flash of a purple went by, the sound slowly fading away. Perfect. That meant she was headed someplace else. He quickly ran down the hall, stopping at the intersection and listening for Star. After a few seconds, he headed towards the princess's locker and opened the door, finding the large spellbook inside.

"Yes!" He pulled out the book. It landed with a loud thud, making Marco jump and quickly turn his head to see if anyone heard. "Glossaryck!" he whispered. "Glossaryck, where are you?" He flipped through the pages, searching for the little blue man for an explanation. "Glossaryck I know you're in here!"

As predicted, the blue man appeared from under the pages. He looked around confused. "...This… isn't Star's room…"

"Hey, look, I need some help."

"I'm pretty sure Star put me under her bed the other night… this is weird."

"Yeah, okay. Listen, Star's-"

"Maybe she left her… her dimensional scissors down there, you know? Wouldn't be the first time. She's pretty messy."

"Glossaryck!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Star's going through Mewberty again. I thought you said this was a one time thing!"

"I never said that. I just said she could either turn back to normal or stay in her Mewberty form forever. The butterfly family go through this every year, see. At least until they grow out of their teens."

" _Every year!?_ "

"Yeah, it's best to let them get what they want. It ends their transformation quicker."

Marco paled, thinking about the remaining five years of Mewberty he'll have to deal with. "Isn't there some sort of way you can prevent this?"

"I don't know, kid. Like I said before, this is a natural process. You can't stop life from happening. What, you don't have stuff like this in your human biology?"

"Not like this!"

"Oh… huh… weird."

"You're another being from another dimension that can do all the magic in the universe and you think human biology is weird?"

"...Yes."

Marco groaned. "Whatever… so what do I have to do?"

"The heart wants what it wants, kid. And you better do something quick, or she might not change back to normal. It's just like last time… Oh, wow she does look kind of scary."

The boy turned around to find his purple friend floating right behind him. Marco jumped, slowly backing away from Star until his back was against the wall. Star smiled, her glowing heart shaped eyes fixated on him. "Marcoooo….."

"Remember, Marco. The heart wants what it wants," Glossaryck called out before closing the book on himself.

"What the heck does that even me-" His eyes widened. "Wait… me?"

Star approached him, her hearts glowing even brighter. "..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh…" Star shot her sticky web of purple hearts but the boy dodged and rolled out of the way, running down the hall from his friend. "C'mon, Star, this isn't funny!"

He ran through the hall, turning at every corner but the princess wasn't far behind. After several turns and flights of stairs, Marco found himself cornered at the end of corridor. He looked behind him and saw Star flying towards him. He panicked, looking around for an exit. The princess stopped in front of him and slowly floated closer.

She frowned and mumbled his name. "Marco…"

He could detect a hint of sadness behind her voice. "Uh… Star?"

"...Marco..."

"W-wha…" Once again, he found himself against the wall with his best friend only centimeters from his lips. Marco tried to back away from her as much as he could, blushing like mad all the while. She lifted one of her hands to his cheek.

"...Will you..."

He tried to come up with a plan to escape from this situation when Glossaryck's words came to mind. If he wanted to get Star back to normal, he'd have to… have to... The boy closed his eyes, too shy to look into Star's eyes.

"...be mine…?"

A pair of lips met Marco's. He felt his heart beat like drums and his face heat up intensely as he felt Star grasping onto his shirt with the rest of her arms. The princess continued to press her lips against his for several seconds breaking the kiss. She staggered back, her eyes slowly closing from exhaustion. She fell back onto the ground, sleeping soundly as if nothing had happened. Her skin began to shed off the outer layer of purple hearts, returning the princess back to her normal appearance.

Marco opened his eyes. His legs gave out and he slid down the wall, sitting with his hands covering his mouth, staring at the sleeping princess with wide eyes. He looked away as he muttered to himself, "You just fall asleep after all that...?" He touched his lips, still feeling the warmth of her lips lingering. A small smile appeared on his mouth. "...Guess I'll have to do this again next year…"

* * *

 **A yearly tradition is born!**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **RobLebron:** Ah, gotcha. Hopefully you'll enjoy these prompts!

 **Captin Jar:** Really? No one would do it? Hmmmmm. Well I'll see what I can do for that request.

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** lol I'm glad you liked it! I enjoyed writing the two characters in that dynamic. I think I'll write more Bad Boy AU's later if I feel like it :P


	23. Original Concept (starcoweek3 prompt3)

**Hey everyone! Hope you're doing well. If not, here's a fic!**

 **Today's prompt is Original Concept where we go with Daron Nefcy's first idea of a girl with a hyperactive imagination obsessed with sailor moon and a boy who loves dragon ball.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

Star ran through the field, holding a large stick and twirling it around. She grunted with every pose, dodging and pretending to fight an imaginary enemy. "Ha! Is that all you got?" The little girl ran towards a tree, swinging her stick all the while. "Sailor Mars, use fire soul! Quick!"

She jumped from the tree and rolled onto the ground. She ran towards a large boulder, jumping left and right, imagining her enemies close behind her. "You're no match for-"

"Kamehame-!"

The little girl turned around, looking behind the rock to see an equally confused boy the same age as her with a cute mole on his cheek.

They pointed at each other and spoke at the same time. "Who are you? Who am I? Who are you!?"

Star climbed the large rock and struck a pose, standing triumphantly at the top. "I asked first! I'm here to stop the forces of evil!"

"Woah! So you can help me fight Freeza then!"

"...Who?"

The boy tilted his head. "Freeza. He's an evil alien guy that wants to live forever! And he's going to destroy the planet if he doesn't get what he wants!"

"...What?"

"...You said you're here to stop evil, right?"

"Yeah, I need to stop Queen Beryl, quick! She's going to hurt Sailor Mars if I don't get help!"

Now the boy was confused. "...What are you talking about?"

Star jumped off the large boulder and placed her hands on her hips. "I said, I need to stop Queen Beryl from hurting Sailor Mars! She and I were fighting together but we got split up!"

"...What?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips, pouting. "Don't you know anything about Sailor Moon?"

"What the heck is a sailor moon?"

She gasped. "You don't know what Sailor Moon is? Only the best show ever!"

The boy scoffed. "No it's not. Dragon Ball is the best show ever. You get to fly, shoot energy at people, and fight really fast!"

"Sailor Moon does all that stuff, too! It's way better!"

"You never even saw Dragon Ball!"

She turned away from the boy. "So? I know Sailor Moon is better."

"Nuh-uh. In Dragon Ball, they go out and find seven dragon balls and then you can get any wish you want! But the bad guys want to get it too, so they go around and fight each other for it!" The child enthusiastically talked about his favorite show, throwing punches and mediocre kicks.

Star, on the other hand, grew even more confused by the boy's poorly explained plot. "Huh. That's so weird."

"No, it's cool!"

"Not as cool as having a spirit from the Moon Kingdom become you!" It was her turn to explain the her own show, detailing each character, villain, powers, and plot. Or… she tried anyway. The boy didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

"How come all of your characters are girls?" the boy asked.

"That's not true. There's Tuxedo Mask-" She gasped. "Do you want to be Tuxedo Mask!? It'll be so cool!"

"What? No way! I want to be Goku!"

Star crossed her arms and turned the other way. "Hmph. Worst Tuxedo Mask ever."

"I told you, I don't want to be Tuxedo Mask! I want to be Goku!"

"Hmmm…. Oh! I know! You can be Tuxedo Goku! And we can make our shows into one big show!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Tuxedo Goku? No way! I don't want to be part of Sailor Moon!"

"You're so boring!" She stuck her tongue out.

The boy responded in kind, sticking his own tongue out as well. They glared at each other before hearing a voice. "Star? Where are you? It's time to go home!"

Star frowned, calling back to the voice. "Okay mom!" She looked back at the boy and sighed. "Well… I guess this is goodbye."

To her surprise, the boy frowned, appearing rather… sad that she was leaving. "Aw… okay. Are you coming back tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I think so…"

"Good! You better. I don't want to fight evil alone!" the boy said with a smirk.

Star grinned, hugging the stranger. "We'll be partners from now on!"

"Hey, get off! Super saiyans don't hug…"

She giggled at his reaction and ran back to her mother before stopping, taking one last look at the boy. "Hey! What's your name?"

The boy placed his hands on his hips, standing as tall as he could. "I'm Marco Diaz! The greatest saiyan fighter of all time! What about you?"

She smiled, proudly holding up the stick in her hand. "I'm Star Butterfly! The greatest magical princess of all time!"

* * *

 **I couldn't get much info about the original concept so I'm not sure whether their names really were Star and Marco back then. Probably not.**

 **Oh well :P**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Guest 1:** Marco's a lucky guy :P Though, not sure if Star would remember any of it when she wakes up. She'll see a red faced Marco whenever she's around him. Which will be all the time.


	24. Miraculous Ladybug (starcoweek3 prompt5)

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another starco fic! Starcoweek3 is providing plenty of cool fics and fanart on tumblr! You should check it out if you haven't seen it!**

 **Today's prompt is... MIRACULOUS LADYBUG AU**

 **The two fools do know each other's identity since... you know... they live together. Anyway, enjoy the read!**

* * *

"Bye bye, little butterfly…" Star- or rather, Ladybug watched the purified akuma fly off into the distance, disappearing from her sights. She threw her yoyo into the sky, shouting her usual spell. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A swarm of magical ladybugs flew across the city, recreating streets, shattered windows, and damaged shops, returning everything back to its status quo.

"Hey, nice work, Star!" a familiar voice called out.

Star turned around to see her feline partner limping towards her. She gasped. "Marco, you're hurt!"

"What, this? This is nothing. I'm Chat Noir! The strong and manly hero. Plus I'm a cat, so technically, I have nine lives. It'll take a lot more than this to kill me."

She giggled. "Yeah, cuz cats are reeeaaaal manly."

"Hey, cats are agile and cunning, you know."

"Says the one that got hurt."

"...Fair enough."

The two shared a laugh, enjoying their peaceful moment after their exhausting battle. Star sighed, looking onwards at the setting sun. "Looks like it's getting late… we should probably get your wound taken care of before your parents freak out."

"Well we better get back home soon. Carry me, purrrincess?"

Star rolled her eyes, smiling to herself at another one of his corny puns. "What happened to being strong and manly?"

"It's tough being strong and manly when your leg is kind of busted."

"Alright, come here, you." The girl picked up her friend bridal style. The two smiled to each other before Star leapt from building to building. While entertaining at first, the entire situation embarrassed the girl as she realized Marco was in her arms like this. She looked down to see Marco taking in the sights of the city, enjoying the freedom they had. Thank goodness. At least he didn't see her blushing face. The ladybug mask didn't really help considering it only covered her eyes. Funny how no one has been able to figure out the famous superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, were really just Star and Marco.

"Hey, Star…"

Star tensed up, his voice breaking her concentration. "Y-yes, Marco?"

"I just… want to say thanks."

The princess tilted her head, confused by what he meant. "For what? Carrying you? Psh, that's no big deal! What're friends for?"

"No, not that… I mean…"

"...Uh… Marco?"

"Just… thanks… for everything, I guess."

She looked down at Marco to see his face turned away from her. "Marco? You okay?"

"I don't know… it's… my life was pretty boring before you came along..." Star began to slow down as they approached their home, growing more curious about what Marco was saying. "Every day was just a never ending cycle. Wake up, go to school, try to look cool to Jackie, come back home, do homework, and repeat… Nothing really came out of it though… I felt like I was on a set track or something, and I couldn't change anything. I was stuck. Everyone around me moved on, found something to do with their lives. I was just sitting on the sidelines, watching everything happen... Never taking any chances… Marco the safe kid…"

Star slowly walked atop the roofs, still carrying Marco in her arms. She kept her eyes forward, listening intently, not needing to look down at his face to know how he felt.

"Then you showed up... with all of your magic, weirdness, danger, adventure, and excitement…"

Her mouth curved, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You definitely changed my life, Star… And for once, I wasn't on a set track anymore."

Star landed in the backyard of the Diaz household, bringing them inside the empty room. Their costumes disappeared, returning the two back to their normal selves.

"You showed me your family history, your powers, what you did…"

Star placed him down on the couch, grabbing a nearby strip of bandages. She rolled up his shirt and began to tend to his wound.

"You showed me an entire new world, Star. Fighting akumas, saving people…"

Star finished wiping the wound and wrapped the bandage around his waist a few times before setting it aside. She looked up to Marco who had this gaze on her. One that had thousands of words to say, but conveyed in a simple look.

He smiled. "Thank you, Star…"

She returned the smile, bringing him into a hug. "What're friends for?"

* * *

 **Yeah, bit of a short one today.**

 **Also I didn't include yesterday's prompt because it was recovery, and I have a fic about Marco being in a coma already, so... yeah... :P**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Turtleneck:** Ohhhhh, dang. Wish I knew that earlier :( ah well. Thanks for telling me!

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** lol why thank you! I have two more coming up saturday and sunday! That'll conclude the starcoweek3 event and it's back to the sporadic schedule I go by.

 **flamingkat:** Hey! I've seen your fics on tumblr! You submitted a few for starcoweek3! Nice to see you here :D Loved your stuff btw. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed them!


	25. Little Mermaid AU (starcoweek3 prompt6)

**Hey everyone! We're on day 6 of the starco week event! That means it's almost over which is kind of sad :( Was a lot of fun writing and seeing everyone post starco stuff!**

 **Anyway, here's prompt 6! The Little Mermaid AU**

* * *

Prince Marco descended from the sandy hill, carrying a bag over his shoulders, and approached the large cave carved into the side of the cliff. He stood at the entrance, looking around the bright, sunny shores to make sure no one was following him. All he could hear was the crashing waves and seagulls flying above. He smiled. Good. No one's around…

He entered the cave. It didn't go too deep. He could go all the way to the other side and still see the enormous entrance providing plenty of light inside. Marco slowly made his way around the edges, careful not to fall into the cool, aqua water. Once at the other end of the cave, he sat down on the damp floor, setting his bag aside. Now it was just the waiting game.

Several seconds passed by… then minutes… then an hour...

Marco began to grow disheartened. Looks like she won't be coming today. The male sighed, standing up from his comfortable position and began to make his way back to the entrance. He'll just have to come back after lunch-

 _ **Splash**_

Marco turned around, looking left and right for the noise. He bent down and looked into the clear pool of water, seeing nothing but the colorful corals and shells at the bottom of the floor. But that can't be. He swore he heard something.

"...Hello?"

He listened carefully, hoping to get some kind of response. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed. Marco got up and made his way to the entrance again-

 _ **Splash**_

Marco quickly spun around. The water was still. He can't be imagining things, right? He bent down once more and looked into the pool of water. Was she-

"Woah!"

Marco felt something pull him into the cool water. He swam back to the surface, spitting out the water from his mouth and wiping his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a blonde woman with pink hearts on her cheeks swimming besides him, giggling at his appearance. Well… not so much a woman, but… a mermaid.

The male smirked, playfully splashing water at the blonde. "Very funny, Star."

The girl smiled and splashed water back at his face.

"Haha, well good morning to you too." He swam towards the edge and climbed out of the water. The mermaid followed him, placing her arms over the edge and resting her chin on the surface.

The two first met when Marco's ship broke apart in the middle of a storm. Star was there at the right place at the right time and was able to save the male from certain death. It was forbidden by her kind to interact with humans, but she couldn't just leave him to die. She carried him back to shore and placed him here in this very cave. Marco was barely conscious at the time, but was able to remember his savior's beautiful face. Hoping he could meet the girl again, he came back to the cave for two months until finally, one day, Star came by just by pure chance and came face to face with the very man she saved. Needless to say, Marco was fairly shocked when he realized his savior was a mermaid, but that didn't stop him from thanking her. While shy at first, the mermaid came to trust Marco, and despite speaking in completely different languages, they were able to at least exchange names and get through some grammar. From then on, they met every day, enjoying the time they spent together.

"You know, you had me worried for a while. I thought you wouldn't show up today."

Star tilted her head adorably, confused by what he was saying.

Marco let out a chuckle. "Right… still can't understand me."

The female remained silent, staring at what Marco was doing. He seemed to be taking off his clothes for some reason... Not that she was complaining. She rather enjoyed seeing the attractive man reveal more of himself. Marco left only his dark pants and a white shirt on, placing the rest of his clothes aside to dry.

"This probably won't dry well inside a cave. Being in the light would be better, but I don't want someone to see you in case they try to capture you."

Star nodded, pretending she could understand the male.

"Oh! Guess what? I brought you something. It's your favorite…" He went over to the bag and pulled out a wrapped plate of nachos.

Star's eyes widened, a large smile appearing on her face. She took a lap around the cave, swimming back to the surface, eager to eat the delicious human treat.

Marco laughed. "You sure are excited, aren't you?" He set the plate down and unwrapped the meal. "Eat all you want."

The mermaid immediately took a few chips into her mouth, giggling at how wonderful it tasted. The tail end of her body moved rapidly, almost like a dog wagging its tail.

"Hey, slow down. Don't want you to choke now..." He sat back and watched as Star took chip after chip, eating everything that was on the plate. He didn't mind not having any for himself. He simply enjoyed the company of the beautiful mermaid. It's not everyday you get to befriend a mythological creature. After she finished the last of the chips, Star took a lap around the edge, returning to Marco with a large smile on her face.

Marco laughed. "I take it you liked the nachos?" he asked, pointing at the plate.

Star had a general idea of what he was asking and nodded vigorously.

"I'm glad. Took a while to make. Even longer to bring it here…"

The mermaid flashed an adorable smile at him, causing the man to blush a little. She then pointed at him with a questioning face.

He tilted his head. "Hm…? Oh, me? Uh… don't worry about me, I already ate. I'll be fine-" His stomach growled, making Marco cover his stomach.

Star looked between him and the empty plate before pouting at him, letting out a concerned whine.

"Heheh, uh… okay, so I didn't eat anything all day…"

She pointed at the empty plate then at Marco, slightly upset that he let her eat all of it without taking one for himself.

"Well… that was meant for you. I know how much you love those nachos…" The female continued to pout at the man before thinking to herself. "Uh… is something wrong?"

He watched Star silently think before she dove into the water. He looked over the edge, unable to see the mermaid anymore.

"Star?"

He waited for a few seconds, saddened by the loss of company.

"...Sta-Ah!"

The mermaid's sudden appearance caused Marco to jump back a bit. She smiled at him, presenting something in her hands. Marco leaned forward, getting a better look at what she brought.

"A fish?"

She pushed the fish forward to the male, wanting him to take the food.

"Heh… Thanks, Star-"

"Master Marco?" a voice called out.

Marco quickly took the fish and placed it in his bag before putting on the damp clothes. "Y-yes?"

"Master Marco, where are you? It's far past your lunch!"

"Alright, I'll be back home in a second!" He looked back at the mermaid who was now frowning. Though she didn't say, her eyes wanted him to stay longer. He kneeled down, petting her head. "Don't worry, Star. I'll be back tomorrow…"

She looked up and lunged at him, giving him a tight hug. Surprised, he hugged back with just as much strength.

"Tomorrow, I promise."

The two parted as Star watched Marco leave the cave and step into the light. She sighed, missing the presence of the man before swimming back into the depths of the cave.

Marco carried the bag over his shoulder, stumbling on the uneven sandy shores. He saw his servant waving at him nearby.

"Ah, there you are, Master Marco. What on earth are you doing all the way out here?"

He shrugged. "Just fishing."

The servant shook his head. "There's no need to do such mundane tasks as that! We have plenty of food back in the castle."

"What, I can't have a hobby?"

The servant nervously smiled. "N-no that's not what I meant, it's just… uh… n-never mind! I suppose if it's fun for you, you have the freedom to do so. Just be careful not to wander too far."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Well, I do hope you at least had fun fishing."

Marco smiled. "Oh, you could say that..."

* * *

 **I probably could've made it longer... probably should've... but meh :P**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

None :(


	26. Ghost Star AU (starcoweek3 prompt 7)

**Hey everyone! This is the final fic for Starco week 3! Not the final fic forever, though. Just to clarify that. It was a ton of fun seeing everyone's stuff for this week, and I'll be looking forward to reading everyone's fics here too!**

 **Here's today's prompt: AU of choice. Meaning I get to choose an AU. So... here's what I went with. Ghost Star! Enjoy!**

* * *

The ghost, Star Butterfly, floated above her friend, looking at the dessert he was eating. "Hey, Marco, do you know what kind of pie that is?"

"I dunno. Blueber-"

"It's boo-berry."

"…"

"…"

"I'm done my dessert."

* * *

Marco went up the stairs, exhausted from his day at school. As he opened the door to his room, Star phased through the ground, popping up in front of him.

"Halt! Who ghost there?"

"…"

"…"

Marco closed the door.

* * *

Star looked at the small box her friend carried in.

"What's this?"

"It's my new shoes. I think they look pretty cool, don't you think?"

"You know what would've looked cooler?"

"What?"

"Booooooo-ts," she said in a spooky voice.

"You're dead to me."

Star gasped. "MARCO, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"…Damn it…"

* * *

"Hey, Marco, I'm feeling kind of sad."

The boy frowned. "Aw, why's that?"

"I don't know… buuuut… being around you always lifts my spirits," Star said as she slowly floated into the air.

"…"

"…"

"I'm going now."

"Nooo! Don't! I'll be sad again!"

* * *

Marco stepped out of the showers, drying himself with the towel. He wiped the mirror to get a better look at himself but found Star standing behind him, staring at him dreamily. He blushed, quickly covering himself with the towel.

"Star! What're you doing in here!?"

"Sorry, Marco. I can't help it. Your body is to die for."

"GET OUTTA TOWN!"

Star giggled, floating out of the bathroom.

* * *

Ludo quickly ran away, disappearing into the dimensional portal, leaving the two behind in the aftermath of their battle. Tears began to form in Star's eyes as she saw her friend bleeding from his wound. It wasn't fatal, but it certainly wasn't a pretty sight.

"Marco… Why… why did you do all that? I told you to run…"

Marco panted. "I… I wanted to help you."

"You got hurt!" she said, her voice breaking up at the sight of his injury.

"Heh… if you think… something like this is… gonna stop me from helping you… you're dead wrong…" he said with a smile.

Star stared at Marco, surprised at what he just said. She wiped away the tears, her cheeks somewhat blushing. She smiled weakly at her friend. "…Just don't scare me to death like that…"

* * *

Star stood in front of Marco, unable to believe what was happening. She reached out to his outstretched arm, hesitating for a moment before their hands met. A tear fell. She could finally touch him. She could finally be with him. She looked at her friend who was smiling at her, admiring their first physical contact. Her fingers with his, the two holding hands in front of each other.

"Marco…"

"Hello Star…"

"…I'm real…" she whispered, trying to comprehend the new reality.

"You're real…" he repeated.

Star closed the distance, hugging the boy as hard as she could. She felt safe in his arms. "I didn't think it was possible…"

"Well… I guess… there was a ghost of a chance after all…" Marco whispered.

Star smiled. "The chance of a lifetime…"

* * *

 **Yes, I ended the entire event with a pun. FML**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** Well, technically I don't write ML fics buuuut I can start if you want me to :D idk if I could though. not sure if I could pull it off like I do for these fics :( Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it, PokeFiction!

 **Captin Jar:** Uhhhhh... huh... that's a good question. Logical answer, they're sentient beings separated by land and water, so there's no exchange of the english (or human) language between the two species. My answer, I thought it'd be cute if Star didn't know what Marco was saying and vice versa.

 **Guest Sorta:** I'll take that neato burrito... AND EAT IT


	27. I need a vacation (Married AU)

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another fic! It's been quite a while since I updated since the Starcoweek3 event. I was kind of burnt out, doing all the fics at once haha. But I'm back now! Here's today's fic!**

 **Prompt is more married AU. Have fun!**

* * *

Marco stared blankly ahead of him, absolutely exhausted from yet another sleepless night. He wasn't sure why he didn't quit his job yet. He was more than qualified to apply for another workplace with better hours. It certainly wasn't by choice that he was staying there… but until he finds another occupation, he'll have to stick with this one.

The phone vibrated next to him. He glanced at the screen.

 _'Marco. We need you to work overtime tonight. Don't be late.'_

Marco slammed his head on the breakfast table, groaning at the pain. Maybe if he knocked himself unconscious, he could finally relax. Was getting a concussion worth the rest?

"Marcoooooo? Are you okay?"

He recognized the melodious voice calling out to him. The man groaned.

"Again? But you just did one yesterday!"

Barely a word and the magical queen was able to decipher what Marco was saying. Honestly, if he weren't so dead tired, he'd be impressed by how deeply attuned they were in communicating with each other. Then again, they were married. He let out a long sigh.

"I swear I'm going to send your boss to the void if he keeps doing this to you..."

Marco grunted.

Star crossed her arms and rested her head on the table, gazing at Marco's hair. "Fiiiiine. I'll leave him alone… Even though he does deserve it…"

He finally lifted his head and rest his chin on the table, peering into his wife's crystal blue eyes. He felt his face blush, his stomach fluttering as he took in how beautiful she looked. She was staring at him with a sympathetic look on her face, one that expressed her deepest concern for her husband. Marco looked away, trying to distract himself. "Don't worry, Star. I'll find another job eventually…"

"Well, make sure they don't overwork you. I wanna be able to see your cute little face," she giggled, poking at his cheeks.

This didn't help Marco keep his emotions under control. He swatted away her hand and poked back at her. The two childishly took turns prodding each other before Marco called it quits and laid his head on the table once more. "I really need some rest…"

Star stood from her own chair and circled around the table, hugging her husband from behind. She placed her ear onto his back, listening to his heartbeat drum in his chest. "Maybe we should take a vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Yeah. You know… maybe some time off from work might help. I could also take a break as Queen Butterfly…." Star leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "...and become Mrs. Diaz for a week…"

Marco turned to face his wife with a blush on both their faces. Star took a seat on his lap, draping her arms around his neck. He matched her shy smile, wrapping his arms around her waist, gazing into her deep blue eyes. "Mrs. Diaz… I'd like that..." He leaned in for a kiss. Star giggled at his romantic gesture, happily kissing back. It started off gentle and sweet, but slowly turned into something more… passionate, shall we say.

The two wrapped their arms tightly around each other as if they were the only things in the world. Star broke the kiss, gazing into her husband's eyes half dazed and breathless. "...So… vacation?"

Marco smirked, thinking of all the time he could spend with Star. He remembered all the adventures they went on together, dimension hopping almost every day, the trouble they'd get into only to pull each other out and become closer friends. Frankly, he missed those days. Now it's just a daily routine of wake up, go to work, and come home late. There's barely any time for the two to spend. "Yeah… if only it were that easy…"

"Well, why not quit and find a new job?"

"...Find a new one…" he mumbled. True he hated his job, but he can't just quit without having a backup plan first. And that would take days if not weeks to prepare. Besides, what would he do? Marco sighed. "...I don't even know what kind of job I would want…"

"Well, you better think of something fast, Diaz, before I send this text to your boss."

"Wait, what?" Marco searched for his phone, only to find it in Star's hands, ready to press send. "...Star… What are you sending…?"

She pressed the button, placing it in Marco's hand. "Actually, it's what _you're_ sending. Congratulations! You quit!" she happily exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"What!?" he looked at his recent text, reading the message she just wrote.

 _'Dear boss-man. Your hours are horrible and I'm quitting. Love, Marco.'_

Panic set in as he read the text over and over again. He just quit his job. HE JUST QUIT HIS JOB. What was he going to do!? And more importantly… "Love, Marco!?"

"I dunno. I thought it was appropriate."

"Star! I just- we- you- I don't have a job anymore!"

"I know. You're welcome, by the way. Now you don't have to work at that horrible place anymore."

"Y-yeah, but… what about money!?"

"Marco, I'm the queen of Mewni. I'm pretty sure we're set for life."

"But I can't just quit like that!"

"Marco…"

"There are consequences to doing things like that! We can't just-"

"Marco." Star grasped his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "You come home every night from a job you hate, completely exhausted. You don't eat. You barely sleep. You're breaking down and you don't even see it. I don't know why you stay at that place, but it hurts me to see you come back every day like that. It's poison to you and you need to stop and find a new job."

Marco stared at her. She had a determined look on her face. Her eyes glossed over him with sorrow and pity, wishing he would stop. He wanted her to stop worrying, but he knew better. Star cared about him too much. He thought about it for a moment, thinking about all the days he came home completely drained of energy and personality. He should've quit a long time ago.

He sighed. "...You're right, Star. Thank you..."

"You're welcome." The queen leaned in for a quick kiss before rising to her feet. "Now how about we do something fun?"

Marco smiled. "Well, I did just quit my job. Why not?"

Star pulled out her dimensional scissors, ready to tear open a portal. "Where to, Mr. Butterfly?"

Marco took hold of her hand, firmly gripping it. "Anywhere you'd like, Mrs. Diaz."

* * *

 **Want more married AU's?**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **broken svtfoelover:** lol I got you good I see :P

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** o rly? I thought people hated puns :D

 **Guest Sorta:** Star would definitely say puns if she could. And she should. I expect puns in season 3.

 **Christianus Iscariot:** Why thank you! I'm glad you appreciate these puns!

 **Fester Drummond:** Everyone needs a bit of angst once in a while :P

 **SonicE1337:** Haha, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying reading them. And I don't mind since you do see them early! Obviously reviews aren't mandatory. And I actually had some trouble writing the original concept AU lol

 **MadmansDeath:** I live for puns!

 **KitsuneSOUL 7th Dragonslayer:** Wow, what a name lol. I like it. And I already have a recovery fic in my list. Should be labeled as starcoweek3 stuff, though I posted it before the week started lol

 **KelseyMaePrince:** April fools! (very late April fools?)

 **YorkieDorkie:** Haha, well I can keep writing more if you want.


	28. Two for One Combo (Part 1)

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone's holding together. I know I'm not. College finals are a pain.**

 **Here's another kind of long one. Not much Starco so much as the typical SvtFOE silliness that ensues in each episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

Star pointed her wand at the numerous rats charging after her. "cotton burst ice blast!"

A wisp of cold blue light shot at the monsters and froze them to a tree, nearly missing Marco's head. "Hey, careful, Star! Hyah!" he shouted, kicking his attackers away.

"Sorry!" Star looked back and saw more rats approaching her. She took aim, but quickly moved out of the way, avoiding Ludo's green blast of energy.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Star Butterfly! I just need your book and I can be on my way!" he shouted, shooting more green energy at her. "And don't think you can escape from me this time. I've had practice."

Star landed safely from Ludo's barrage of attacks. "Wait, _me_ escape? Aren't you the one that usually runs away from these fights?"

"Wha- no! I do not!"

"Yeah you do. Marco and I kick your butt all the time and then you run away… all the time."

"Silence!"

"I'm just saying."

He angrily shot another green blast at the girl. "Give me that spellbook!"

"Not gonna happen Ludo!" She shot a narwhal blast at the little bird man and the surrounding rats. Smiling at her work, she looked in Marco's direction to see her friend fighting off Ludo's spider and eagle. "I got you, Marco!" She held up her wand. "Taffy Rope Net!"

A web of taffy flew towards the attackers. Marco struggled against the spider but was able to land a punch and throw it into the eagle. He jumped to his feet, taking his fighting stance again. "Ha! You can't pin me down. I'm a master at judo- Ah!" The net enveloped Marco against a tree, leaving his body stuck on its side. "Star!"

"Sorry!" She ran over to Marco and tried to pull the net off.

"Uh… Star?"

The princess looked behind her and saw Ludo standing on top of his spider and bird with his army. "Nowhere to run, Princess Butterfly. Now hand over the book!"

Star smirked. "How about I give you THIS!" Ludo looked up into the sky as Star jumped in the air. "Mega Tune Music Wave!" She fell to the ground and slammed her wand into the earth, creating a pleasant musical note in the air. The shockwave, however, was not so pleasant. The army flew back, the rats and Ludo groaning from the pain.

The little monster held his head, disoriented from the sound. "No, I think I much prefer the book…" he said in a slur of words. He shook his head and regained his focus, growling at the princess. "Fine. You win this time! But don't get used to it!"

"But isn't this like the gajillionth time I've beaten you though?"

"No! And that's not even a real number."

"Sure it is. They had to invent that number because that's how many times I've beaten you."

"Silence!"

"I'm just saying."

Ludo got up and dusted himself off, pulling out his makeshift scissors and tearing a portal in reality. "I'll be back for that book! And when I do, you'll be sorry!" He jumped in with his army of rats, giant spider, and eagle trailing behind him.

Star crossed her arms. "No need to be all dramatic about it..." Her attention shifted focus when she heard Marco struggle from her spell. "Oh! Marco!"

The boy tried to free himself from the net but failed to make any progress. Star ran up to him and tried to pull him off the tree, but it was of little help. "Jeez, this thing is strong."

"Yeah… who knew taffy would be so hard?" She tried to move her hands to get a better grip, but the taffy net didn't seem to budge. "Well… looks like I'm gonna have to use magic to get you out."

Marco widened his eyes. "Uhh… I don't know, Star. Remember the last time you used magic on me?"

"No."

"I stayed invisible for four days! And you had to call your mom for help?"

Star thought for a moment, trying to recollect her memory.

* * *

" _Hey Marco, lemme test this one spell on you!"_

 _Marco sighed. "Why me?"_

" _Because I need a live test subject- I mean partner! I need a partner to test my invisibility spell!"_

" _Did you just say-"_

" _Nope!"_

 _Marco stared at his friend in suspicion, but eventually caved. "Alright fine. Just… don't mess me up too much, okay?"_

 _Star scoffed, waving her hands. "Don't worry, it'll be fine!"_

* * *

Star scoffed. "Don't worry, it'll be fine!"

"That usually means it won't be..." the boy said with a deadpan voice.

Star raised her wand and pointed it at Marco. "Well, seeing how you're stuck to the tree and I'm the one with the wand..."

Marco let out a sigh. "Alright, go ahead."

"Yay!" Star cleared her throat and took aim at Marco. "Mystic Ghost Transform!" A grey beam shot at Marco, making his body shake from the affect.

"Woooaaaahhhhhh S-S-S-Staa-a-aaa-a-ar thii-i-i-i-i-is fe-e-ee-e-e-els wee-e-e-e-eii-ird" He felt his body become free from the net and slowly slide down from the tree. The beam lasted for a few more seconds before Marco landed on the ground. "Oof! Huh? Hey, it worked!"

Star's eyes widened. "Uhhh… Marco?"

"That's a cool spell. When did you learn that one?"

"Marco?"

"Yeah?"

She pointed at his body. He looked down at himself and saw that he was now semi-transparent. "What the…"

"You're kind of… see-through."

He held up his hand, able to see the trees through it. "What is this?"

Star examined the transparent Marco, taking note of his condition. "Hmmm…" She looked back and forth between the body and spirit, even sticking a hand through her friend, causing him to 'eep!' "Hmm… that's interesting… Yup! You're a ghost!"

"Okay… so can you change me back?"

"I… don't know how," she said, laughing nervously. "I didn't get that far into the spellbook… But don't worry! I'm sure we can fix this… although it's kind of neat, don't you think?" She tried to nudge him with her elbow only to passed through his body, sending shivers down his… ghost spine.

"D-don't do that. It feels really weird." Star smirked and stuck her arm into Marco's ghost body. "Gah! Star! Quit it!"

She giggled. "So cute~ You know, you could be really spooky and scare people. Haunt people's souls… or at least that's what Janna says ghosts do."

"I'm not gonna scare people!"

"But you _could_."

"Star!"

"I'm just saying."

* * *

Star pulled out her large spellbook from under her bed, turning the covers over to a random page. "Hey Glossaryck? Are you in here?" she said, flipping through the pages for the little man.

"Yeeeeesssss m'lady?" He stuck his head out from under the bottom cover, looking up at Star and ghost Marco.

"Heyyy, Glossy. I have a bit of a problem here… sooooooo I used that ghost spell on Marco totally by accident and I don't know how to get him back to normal."

"By accident?" Marco repeated, giving Star a deadpan look. Glossaryck crawled out of the book and floated towards Marco. He examined the boy, taking note of his transparency before floating right inside him. "Gah! Stop that! Get out of there!"

The magical being didn't listen and pretended to backstroke in his body. "So… how long was the spell used on you?"

Marco quickly jumped back, shivering at the intrusion. "I dunno… like… a few seconds?"

Glossaryck placed his hands on his hips. "Really, hmmmm... Well, from my years of experience, I can definitely say that my professional conclusion is… I don't know how to fix this."

"What!?"

"Did I stutter?" The little man flew back onto the book and sat comfortably on the pages.

Marco on the other hand was in a complete panic. "You mean to tell me I'm stuck like this forever!?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I don't know how to fix it. Chances are, the spell will wear off in a few days… probably. Look on the bright side, kid. You can be all spooky and scare some people."

Star gasped. "That's what I said!"

"I'm not going to scare people!"

"Well, you might as well enjoy your ghost powers, kiddo. Who knows, maybe it'll be more fun this way. Ahem… Dip doooowwwwn," Glossaryck chanted before diving into the book, disappearing from existence.

Marco sighed. "Well that was useless." The princess approached the ghost and stuck her hand inside his body once more, making the boy squeal. "S-Star! Quit it!"

She giggled even more. "Sorry, sorry! It's just so cute the way you do that."

A blush came across his face. He pulled his hoodie over his head and turned away from the girl. "Yeah, yeah…" he muttered.

"Anyway, I'm sure it's not all that bad. I'll just do what I did with your monster arm and make up a new spell to get you back to normal!"

Marco sighed. "Alright. Why not?"

Star smiled, using levitato on the book. "Great! C'mon, Marco!" she called out as she exited her room.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Out! I'm starving."

"But what about my body?"

"We can multitask!"

"We have food here, you know."

"Yeah, but you're a ghost. How are you going to make stuff for us if you can't use your hands?"

"I can just teach you how to-"

"Exactly! We can't! But don't worry. I know a great place that sells burgers. Jackie and I went there before."

Marco sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Let's make it quick."

* * *

Star took a bite out of her burger, happily enjoying the meal. "This is so good, Marco. You gotta try it!"

The boy tried to grab at his own burger but failed to make any contact with it. His hands passed through his lunch, making his stomach growl even more. "You know, I didn't think it was possible for ghosts to get hungry…"

"Oh! Here, let me try. Ahem…" She held her wand up and pointed it at the burger. "Mystic Ghost Transform!" a flash of light beamed at the sandwich before transforming the meal into a transparent ghost burger.

Marco reached out, surprised that he could make contact with the burger. He took a bite out of his meal, smiling. "Wow. That _is_ good. Thanks, Star!"

"No problem. Now, let's see…" She looked through the book, reading on transformation spells. Perhaps something there could help turn Marco back into human form. "Okay, let's try this one," she said, pointing at the script.

Marco leaned over her shoulder to see a picture of a figure holding the wand, shooting at another figure with the spell underneath it. "Exo… morphous?"

"It looks like the spell will change you back."

"Are… you sure?" he asked, concerned about the next picture that followed, showing the figure becoming larger. "It doesn't look like the spell is meant for that…"

"Psh, don't worry, I got this. Exo morphous!"

"Wait wait wait!"

Rather than the making contact with him, the spell passed through Marco's body, hitting another customer's burger. The sandwich grew one hundred times its size, crushing the wooden table with its weight. The group of customers cheered as they took a piece from the new burger.

Star looked at her book once more, confused by the lack of information. "Huh… well that didn't work…"

"All the magic in the universe and you're telling me Glossaryck doesn't know a single spell that can turn me back into a human?"

"Well, this could be a test for me. Glossaryck might be pretending he doesn't know so that I can learn for myself!"

"Great. I guess that makes me the guinea pig… again…"

"At least I know how to make food bigger now."

"True…"

* * *

The two walked through the park once again, taking a nice leisure walk on the nice spring day. Star continued to read through her floating spellbook while Marco entertained himself with his ghostly abilities by passing his hands through one another.

"This still freaks me out..." he said as he stared at his hands. "You know, I'm surprised no one cares that I'm a ghost walking around everywhere."

"Well they sure are used to having a magical princess around here, so I guess a ghost isn't anything too new."

"Yeah, that's a good point…"

Star stopped at the park bench, taking a seat with her book. "Okay, let's see… I think I finally got it this time…."

Marco crossed his arms (or tried to. They simply passed through each other). "Alright. Lay it on me," he said, knowing full well he probably won't be able to stop Star from casting the spell anyway.

The princess' face lightened up and presented her wand in front of him. "Aestrus Forma!"

A beam of light shot at the boy. This time, it made contact with his ghost form. He felt a tingle around his body before feeling himself being pulled into the wand. "S-Star?"

The wand then shot a beam of light at Star, causing her to drift towards the wand as well. "Wait- what? What's happening!?"

The two drew closer together, sucked into a singularity by the wand. In a bright flash, the two kids, Star and Marco, no longer existed. Instead, a latino girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and pink hearts on her cheeks remained. She wore a black skirt, a red longsleeve shirt, and a seafoam green vest with the cute purple octopus that was on Star's dress. The girl looked around, confused at what was happening before coming to her senses.

"...Aw, man… what just happened? Why does my head hurt…?" she mumbled in a fairly strong and somewhat deep feminine voice. She saw the wand on the ground and picked up the artifact. "This… looks familiar…" The girl examined the wand, gently shaking it when it shot a violent burst of energy. She screamed, dropping the wand and backing away. "What the heck!?"

She looked around to make sure no one was around. Thankfully, the park was rather empty, so no one was hurt.

"Okay… weird…" she muttered, her heart racing from the sudden surprise. She looked around, finding the spellbook on the ground. The girl approached it, taking a look at the foreign object. "Huh..."

The girl flipped through the pages curious of the strange markings on each page with even stranger pictures to compliment it. "What is all this stuff?"

"It's a spellbook, kid."

"Ohmygod atinyblueman!" the girl shouted, backing away from the book. This day keeps getting weirder...

Glossaryck's head appeared from under the pages, staring at the new girl. He squinted at her, examining her face. "What? You've never seen an all powerful magical being before? Star's been living on Earth for a year now, I'm pretty sure everyone has seen something by now."

The girl tilted her head, unsure whether to approach Glossaryck. "Um… Star…?"

"Yeah, you know. Star Butterfly. Princess of Mewni. She makes a magical mess in almost every episode she's in."

"What do you mean episode-"

"She's got a wand that can do just about anything with the right imagination. You've never heard of her before?"

"...N...No?"

"Huh… that's weird… cuz you kind of have her… her magical force. You know?"

"Magical- what are you- WHY DON'T YOU MAKE SENSE!?"

"Star's got this magical… aura… and when you're as powerful as me, you can sense other people's magic. And it feels like you have Star's inner magic potential."

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT EVEN…" The girl rubbed her head, becoming more frustrated by the minute. "You are just all sorts of help, aren't you?" she muttered. "Okay… so… let's start at the beginning. Do you know who I am?"

"Uuummmm…" Glossaryck examined her once again, then looked at the book. "Hmmm…. No."

"Oh, great. That's… just great. Wonderful. So… what the heck are you? Are you even real? ...Am I on drugs?"

"Uh, no, kid. I'm Gllllllllossaryck!" he announced as he waved his hand in the air, leaving floating letters above his name. "An all powerful, magical entity that lives inside that book and serves whomever wields the magic wand."

The girl stared, completely in disbelief. "...Magic… wand- you're telling me magic is real?"

"Did I stutter?"

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the little man. "Well gee, well aren't you sassy?"

"Only on Saturdays."

The girl let out a sigh. "Do you know how I got here, at least?"

"Mmmmmmm, no. But I can find out." He flipped through the pages, looking for a possible spell that the princess could have messed with. "Ah hah… Yup… okay, kid. I think I know what happened. Here, take a look."

The book began to levitate in front of the girl, showing her a strange looking page. Trying to ignore her initial excitement and fear for the supernatural abilities, the girl read through the book. "Um… Aestrus Forma?"

"Yeah, it looks like Star used a fusion spell on herself by accident. And by the looks of it, she did it with Marco."

"Uhh…"

"Oh, right. Star is a magical princess from another dimension. The same dimension where I'm from, actually. She was the previous wand user."

"..."

"And Marco is her boyfriend or something."

"..."

"Okay, so maybe not her boyfriend... not yet anyway. Star's shy like that. She just doesn't want to admit it."

"This makes no sense at all…" the girl groaned as she sat on the grass. "So… I'm not even a real person?"

Glossaryck floated over towards the girl, sitting on top of her head. "I mean, you're a real person now."

"So you're telling me I was just born _today_?"

"...That's one way of looking at it. Happy birthday, kid."

The girl whined, falling onto the grass. "I need therapy…"

"Don't worry. You'll understand what's going on soon. I'm sure Star and Marco's memories will come back to you at some point."

"Star and Marco…" Flashes of memories appeared in her head. She could see the faces of the two idiots laughing and fighting together. "I… think I remember them."

"Ah, see? Already coming back."

More flashes appeared in her mind of the two spending time together. More laughter. More smiling. Playing. Hugging. "Huh… cute." Memories began to form in her mind, revealing more about the two best friends. They were… fighting… fighting together. A green bird monster was attacking with rats. Star won. She turned Marco into a ghost… "Heh… wow… that's stupid."

"That's you you're talking about," Glossaryck chimed in.

"...Shush you..." The girl began to think again. A ghost… more spells… the book. Star used the book. Accidentally fused themselves… and now she was here. "...Okay… I think I remember everything…"

"Now that we have that settled, how about we figure out what to call you, kid?"

The girl thought to herself for a bit. If she's going to be around, she should probably think of a good name to go by. Maybe a mixture of Star and Marco. It's only appropriate, right? She thought of the perfect name. "I think I'll call myself… Marar."

"Marar?"

"Yeah, Marar's good. Just combine the two names and you get Marar."

"You…" Glossaryck blinked, unsure if she was joking. "...Okay… Marar it is…"

The girl nodded, beaming a large smile. She scanned the book once more before picking up the wand. "So… how long 'till I turn back into those lovebirds?"

"Mmmm probably a few days."

"Cool. Guess it's my time to shine! C'mon, Glossy Rick. Let's check this place out." She picked up the book and wand and began walking towards the city.

The blue man rolled his eyes. "It's not Glossy Rick. It's Glossaryck."

Marar giggled. "Whatever you say, Rick."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END DAY 1**

* * *

 **Say hi to Marar, everyone! She's friendly and sometimes mischievous.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES  
**

 **roxasdualwielder:** You got it. More married AU's coming up!

 **Natasel:** I think you might be reading too much into it :P It's not like Mr. EVAunit's future AU's with a Starco family and established setting and headcanon continuity. If you want a fleshed out story, go read his fics. If you want short, sweet, starco fluff, that's what my stuff is for (with the occasional serious fics).

 **Stretch27:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! And what do you mean by a larger connected AU story?

 **KitsuneSOUL 7th Dragonslayer:** I see lol. Haven't watched that one, so I wouldn't know :P

 **Guest:** lol thanks!

 **EAurelian:** Hmmm normal Star? I might do that later... Though, I'm not sure how to go about that one.

 **Guest Sorta:** lol I would too if I were quitting, buuuut that's probably not a good idea. Also, trying to keep my fics as pure as possible despite my capacity to throw in as many colorful words as I can :D

 **SVTFOE IS MYLIFE:** Hmm... now I could be wrong, but I think you're a fan of Star vs the Forces of Evil... lol ty for the review! I'll keep updating ASAP!

 **SonicE1337:** gasp... are you psychic? How could you possibly know what I'm about to post next!? It's almost as if you read my stuff before anyone else can! :P Thanks for reviewing Sonic. I'll eventually have as many chapters as you do in your oneshot series! :D


	29. Brush Your Teeth

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my hiatus of finals week and being sick for the past 3 weeks. RIP me. Sorry for the long wait. I'm actually working on some requests for now. The two I'm working on are from** _Captin Jar_ **and** _Mindscape-v290_ **so look forward to those fics, my friends!  
**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this short little oneshot I made that I thought would be cute.**

* * *

Star let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes. "I'm gonna go sleep now…"

Marco glanced at the princess from his textbook. "You didn't brush your teeth yet."

"Marcoooo, it's midnight. I wanna sleep…"

The boy frowned. "Star."

She pouted. "Nooooo. You can't make me."

Marco sighed. "I'll give you a goodnight kiss if you do, okay?"

Star never forgot to brush her teeth again.

* * *

 **And a goodnight kiss was given every day.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES  
**

 **Guest Sorta:** "The most awesomest being in existence, huh? That's a long name to go by. Any chance you have a shorter name I can call you?" Ahem... What Marar means is she says hi. I promise it wasn't a dad joke :D

 **KitsuneSOUL 7th Dragonslayer:** lol sounds like a lot of fun. Perhaps I'll look into it eventually.

 **Guest:** The idea just came to mind lol. I'll admit, not sure where to go from there, but I'll be writing as if I have a plot (I don't) :D

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** "Hiiiii PokeFiction! Nice to meet you! I hope you're having fun watching what's going on with me. Glossy Rick knows I'm having a tough time figuring out what's going on..."

 **Guest 1:** I don't watch Steven Universe. I actually got the idea from Dragon Ball Z when I decided to go through a nostalgia trip. I know nothing about SU lol. Also, to further burst your bubble, I don't know what Hamilton is. I know it's a musical, but I never saw it so I don't know anything about it. Sorry~ I don't think I'll be able to do much unless I actually see it for myself. But I'll definitely check out the song!


	30. What day is today?

**Hey everyone! I FINALLY UPDATED HOLY SHIT**

 **Pardon the curse. I've been working on this all summer and for no good reason too. I've been delaying forever... RIP.**

 **But, here we go! Enjoy this fic!**

* * *

Marco entered the kitchen, yawning as he grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. What was it about not going to sleep early that made him so tired?

"Good morning, Marcoooo~" the princess sang as she entered the room.

"Hey Star." He mumbled, still half asleep. "You seem to be in a good mood today…"

She giggled. "That's because today's a special day!"

Marco's eyes opened, fully awake now. "It… is…?"

Star stared at him with a blank face before breaking out in laughter. "Haha, oh Marco. You're so silly. Good joke! Oh! Hand me some of that cereal!"

He handed over the box, watching his friend pour out her breakfast. Today was something special? But… how come he can't remember what it was? It's not a holiday… Mewni or Earth. He made sure to try and memorize all the important Mewnian dates. Is today an anniversary? The first time he met Star? No, that was in September… It's not her birthday… is it? Wait, is it? Did he ever ask when her birthday was? Panic and fear set into his mind. Marco gulped, slowly glancing at Star who was happily eating her cereal. No… no, it couldn't be her birthday. She would've told him about it long ago! ...Right?

"Marco-"

"Y-YES!?" he answered, faking the worst smile of all time.

Star blinked. "...Uhhh… I was gonna ask if you had any plans for today. But if you do, I don't-"

"Yeah! I mean, no! I don't have any plans! Totally free. After all, it is that day today… uhh… yeah. All special and stuff. Heheh..." Oh man, it really is her birthday, isn't it? He didn't even get her a present!

The princess smiled. "Great! Because I have some pretty cool stuff planned for today. I hope you're ready Diaz, cuz things are gonna get a little wild," she whispered, pulling out a list of activities to do.

"Haha, r-right… uh… what exactly do you have planned-"

"Shhh, it's a secret, Marco! If I tell you, it'll ruin all the fun!"

"Right, right. Totally get it."

Star looked down at the paper and smiled. "Alright! First on our list is the this one arcade dimension called Blitz n' Chips and trust me, it's amaaaaziiiiing~ Went there with Ponyhead one time. We won the grand prize at one of the machines there."

"Sounds like a tons of fun, heheh..." Marco mentally sighed. Perfect. Maybe he can win a prize and make that her present… no, wait, that'd be too shallow. It needs to have meaning!

"Great! Then let's get going, Marco!" She cut open a portal and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Hey, wait, I'm not done breakfa-"

* * *

Marco landed onto the colorful, tiled floor as he heard the air filled with chatter, electronic alarms blaring with each prize won, and the sound of coins being dispensed at each machine. He looked up with confusion and saw a stadium sized arcade room packed with several different interdimensional species playing as well. Some humanoid beings, others… well… he wasn't sure how to describe them.

"Uhhh…"

"Ohhh, nice! Looks like we came here on a slow day!"

"This is a slow day?" Marco got to his feet and scanned the arcade. "I'd hate to see it on a busy day…"

"C'mon Marco, let's go get some coins."

"Um… maybe I should pay. You know, since today is… well…"

Star laughed. "Don't be silly! I wouldn't do that to my best friend on today of all days."

"Heh… riiiight." Marco scratched his head. Man, is he going to feel guilty later.

The two spent the first few hours exploring the hyper advanced arcade stadium, finding games that seemed similar to the ones on Earth and Mewni on top of the unfamiliar alien-like machines that attracted the other dimensional creatures. Star was right at home, cheering and enjoying every moment of it, while Marco stuck close to the princess, not wanting to get lost in this seemingly endless arcade. Despite his precaution, Marco couldn't help but feel like someone was watching.

"Hey, Star? Maybe we should-"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, hold on Marco. I'm almost done with- OH COME ON! Not again. I keep falling for that same trap."

Marco looked around the large room, the uneasy feeling still lingering. "Star?"

"Oh, Marco! I forgot to sign us up for a chance to win a neeblet. Can you go to the front and write our names in?"

"Star, I'm getting a bad feeling ab- a neeblet?"

"It's a thing that does stuff. It'll be cool, I promise. In fact, I probably should've gotten that as a present..." she said absentmindedly.

Marco sighed at her ambiguous description. He put away his worries for Star's sake and looked around for the 'front'. "Um… where's the front desk?"

Star pointed to her left, not taking her eyes off the screen. The boy wandered in the direction, moving past the interdimensional creatures playing their own games. "Sorry, excuse me. Sorry. Watch out. Coming through." After several minutes of being pushed around and getting lost, he finally made his way to the 'front'. He could see multiple booths lined up against the wall where portals would open up and reveal a new customer. Marco approached the front desk. "Hello?"

"HELLO!"

Marco jumped back and fell to the ground. He looked up to see a familiar face. "Wait, aren't you the guy that sells goblin dogs?"

"Goblin dogs? Ohhh, you must be talking about my brother, Roy! My name is Troy."

"Roy and Troy, huh?"

"Our parents weren't very creative. So what can I do for you, kid?"

"Well..." Marco rose to his feet. "I'd like to sign up for a raffle for a... neeblet?"

"Sure thing. Line's over there," the little goblin man said, pointing at the enormous line.

Marco narrowed his eyes. "Your brother had something like this before. This isn't just a trick to see who's worthy of signing up, is it?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, Roy likes to do that for some reason. This is business here, kid. I can't keep the lights on if I pull pranks like that here."

"So... no tricks?"

"No tricks."

Marco looked back at the line which only grew longer as he waited. "How long's the wait?"

"Should be an hour, tops."

"An HOUR!?"

"Hey, look on the bright side! It's a slow day today, so you won't have to wait for a week like those poor souls there," the goblin said, pointing at the a group of malnourished monsters.

Marco sighed. "Great..." He stood in line and thought for a moment before turning back to Troy. "Hey, what IS a neeblet?"

"What's a neeblet? Pfffft HAHAHHAHAhahaha... ahhh, good one, kid. Love the joke."

"What? No, I'm being serious-"

"Riiiight, sure you are. Haha... alright, now don't distract me. I gotta get back to work. Don't worry, the line shouldn't take long."

Marco crossed his arms and pouted, mumbling to himself, "but I don't know what a neeblet is..."

He looked forward, ready for the long wait, but something caught his eye. He squinted, trying to make out the figure. It... looked like a bird... and... wait...

"Can you watch my spot for me? Thanks," he said to the monster in front of him.

"...What...?"

Marco ran off to follow the large figure, pushing past the crowded room. He found an opening and stuck his head through. Marco gasped.

"That's it, girls. She has to be around here somewhere! The wand is glowing with magic!"

"Ludo..." Marco whispered. "Oh man, this is not good... I gotta warn Star!"

* * *

"YOU ARE A WINNER!"

A small crowd cheered for the princess as she completed one of the most difficult games in the dimension. Tickets spewed out from the machine rapidly as Star jumped in place.

"I can't believe I won! And I didn't even have to cheat yet."

"Star!"

"I didn't cheat, I swear!" she said, holding her hands in the air.

Marco passed through the others, panting as he finally made it to Star. "We have go! Now!"

"What? Why?" Star gasped. "Did we win that raffle already? Ohhh nice work, Marco. I knew you could do it!"

"No, not that. We really need to go now! There's-"

"Woah, slow down there, Marco. I just beat the hardest game in this place and won the biggest jackpot of all time. We gotta exchange these tickets at least. Besides, there's another gift I want to get today! I think you'll like it. I know I will."

"I appreciate it, Star, but we're in danger right now!"

"In danger of losing more money on these games, maybe."

"Starrr!"

"Hello!" Star cheered in a cute manner.

The boy groaned, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We have to go. Ludo is-"

"Right where I need to be." The two turned to find Ludo riding on top of his spider with the eagle. "Star Butterfly! I'm here for that book of spells!"

"Ludo!? Marco, why didn't you tell me he was here!?"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Ahem..." Ludo raised his broken wand at the princess, emanating an ominous green color. "The book."

Star sighed. "Look, can we do this another time? We're trying to celebrate a birthday here and you're kinda ruining everything."

"A birthday party? You two are having a party and didn't even bother to invite me!?"

"Why would we!? You try to kill us all the time!"

"Kill is a strong word. I just want that BOOK!" Ludo shot a bolt of green energy at the two. Marco quickly pushed Star out of the way, just barely feeling the hot sting of the spell.

Star gave her friend a quick smile before glaring at Ludo. "I don't even have the book with me! Go away! You're ruining ruining the birthday!" She took aim with her own wand and fired a narwhal blast at the green monster.

Ludo took a direct hit, flying back against one of the arcade machines. He growled, quickly getting up to his feet. "Go get 'em girls!" The spider and eagle began to attack the two kids. Marco nodded at Star before charging in. The large spider spit it's webs at Marco but missed as the boy weaved through each shot. He kicked the spider away but was tackled by the eagle onto the ground.

Star gasped. "Marco!" She ran over to him but a blast of green energy blocked her way.

Ludo growled. "Oh, how did I miss?" He fired three more shots at the princess who elegantly dodged the spells.

"Hyper sonic apple beam!" The wand began firing a barrage of delicious apples, burying Ludo under a pile of fruit. She smiled for a brief moment before another blast of energy blew the apples away. "Aw man..." The monster rubbed his head before firing more blasts at the girl. She raised her wand up before slamming it to the ground. "Diamond bubble shield!" The blast of energy bounced off the shield, firing dangerously at all directions, almost hitting Marco.

The boy jumped when he saw a flash of green nearly hit his face. "Staaarrrrr?"

"Sorry!"

Marco continued to run from the eagle, trying to avoid being carried away by the bird. He jumped on top of one of the arcade machines, readying himself for the attack. The eagle flew straight towards him for another tackle but missed as the boy jumped up and kicked it away. "Ha! Gotcha- woah!" Marco fell back as the spider web hit him, pinning him to the ground. He struggled to get out, freeing one of his arms from the web. The spider jumped on top of him, ready to take him away.

Star jumped behind one of the games, avoiding more of Ludo's spells. She glanced over and saw her friend pinned down. She pointed the wand at the spider. "Mystic ice wind!" An air of cold burst through the wand, blowing the spider away and freezing the web in the process. Using his free hand, Marco karate chopped the ice, breaking himself free. He ran towards Star and stood by her side.

The two monsters retreated to Ludo's side who readied his wand once more. "Alright then... let's try this again. Ahem... please give me the book?"

"Uhh... nnnnno?"

"Well I tried."

Another blast of energy shot towards the two. Star deflected the spell and sighed, looking visibly annoyed. "You just had to pick today, didn't you?" She gripped her wand and began to make a series of poses before raising her wand in the air. "Warnicorn stampede!"

Ludo's eyes widened as he remembered this particular spell. "No no no no no no! Girls, let's get out of here, quick!" He jumped on top of the spider and grabbed hold of the eagle's feathers, making their getaway before Star could fully cast the spell. "I'll get that book, Star Butterfly, if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted as he disappeared into the distance.

"I didn't even have it with me today!"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "He sure seemed scared of that spell."

"Yeah, warnicorn stampede hasn't been a very good spell for him."

"HEY! YOU TWO!" The pair turned to see Troy running towards them. "What do you think you're doing?"

Star shrugged. "Uh, saving the day. Duh."

"Saving the day, huh? Is this what saving the day looks like?" He pointed at the several rows of broken machines and lights.

"Well... more or less, yeah."

"Oh yeah? Well how's this for more or less. You two are never allowed to come back here!"

Star gasped. "But, but, but, but-"

Marco stepped in. "Hey, c'mon Troy, this isn't our fault. We were attacked by-"

"And you can forget about winning that neeblet."

"What's a neeblet!?"

The goblin grumbled as he walked away to call in security. Star leaned over and whispered, "I think we should go."

"Yeeeeahhhh, me too."

* * *

The two stepped out of the portal and back into the kitchen. Everything was still in its place, like nothing even happened.

"Well... that was fun, I guess."

Star let out a sigh and sat down at one of the chairs with a sad face. Marco took a seat and put an arm around her. "Um... I'm sorry Ludo ruined your birthday..."

The princess groaned. "I just wanted today to be really fun. I mean I had the whole day planned out for us and- wait... my birthday?"

"Look, how about this? Tomorrow, I'll take you someplace really special! My treat. I don't think I can tell you where since it'll spoil the surprise."

"It's your birthday today..."

"...What?"

The two stared at each other for a minute before bursting out in laughter. Star smiled and hugged her best friend once more. "Aww you thought it was my birthday today?"

"Heheh... y-yeah... kind of... forgot about myself there."

"Wow, Diaz. Even I'm not that forgetful." Marco raised an eyebrow, making Star turn her head. "...most of the time."

"Uh-huh."

Star stuck her tongue out at her friend, giggling at their banter. Their laughter slowly died down as they continued to gaze into each other. An awkward silence hung over them as they stared into each other's eyes.

"...O-okay! Well, thanks for the trip, Star. That was pretty fun."

"Y-yeah! No problem..."

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and... yeah..."

"Right! You do that!" The two nervously chuckled before meeting each other's eyes again. Another awkward silence...

"..."

"...Um... bye." Marco ran upstairs to his room, shutting the door.

Star put her head on the table, sighing to herself. "Happy birthday, Marco."

* * *

 **Well... that's the fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Been a long time and I hope I didn't lose my touch with this fic :P  
**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Epitaxis:** Why thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

 **EAurelian:** I hope your starco heart had time to recover! God knows I gave way too much time... =_=

 **Captin Jar:** Well, hopefully this one can make up for the short fic :D

 **svtfoekitten:** lol thank you! That fic took me exactly 9 minutes to come up with! (9 whole minutes for such a short fic? I must be stupid :P)

 **Guest Sorta:** Well, enjoy it while it lasts cuz I probably won't make another one in a while. Puns do kill me on the inside too. Even if I'm the one making them lol

 **Mr. Meseeks:** lol love the Rick and Morty reference. And thanks! I'll try to update asap!

 **SonicE1337:** Yeah, no problem! My god, mother's day? That means I haven't updated since... wow... that long... ffffffff... well, hopefully I update sooner than later. I'll be reading up on your fics too!

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** Thanks!


	31. Naming Names (Married AU)

**Hey everyone!**

 **What's this? I'm updating? It's the END OF THE WORLD.**

 **This fic is a bit meta. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a name that's not taken or weird sounding while being space related? The most prominent one being Nova thanks to** MrEVA **and his** _Nova Vs_ **fic. Then there's like a million other names I've seen all around this place and on tumblr. Star and Marco are me trying to think of that. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Equinox?"

"Taken."

"Nova?"

"Taken."

"Quasar."

Star gasped.

"Wait, that works!?"

"No, I just saw a really cute dress in this book. Taken."

Star and Marco thought of another name they could use for their child. It's only been a few weeks since they found out the young queen was pregnant (one can only imagine the range of emotions Marco had when he found out, most of which was pure happiness and anxiety). Since then, Queen Moon and King River have suggested that they think of a name early since it's tradition that the Butterflies maintain an astronomy-related name in the family, and it seemed like such an easy task, but as they searched through the family history, most of the names the two dorks originally thought of was already taken. They would have to think really hard about this one. At this rate, it would take many more months to come up with an original name.

Star shifted, laying her head on her husband's lap, letting her feet hang off the edge of the couch. "What if we just name her Star Junior?"

Marco chuckled. "C'mon Star, we can't be lazy about this. Plus, I don't think our kid's going to like that very much."

The new queen poked his cheeks. "What? You don't think my name is cute?"

Marco swatted her hands away playfully and smiled. "Of course I do, silly. But like I said, we can't be lazy about it."

"I think we should ask the baby about it." Star placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing her womb gently. "What do you think, Star Junior? Do you like the name?"

No response.

"See? She thinks it's okay!"

Marco smiled, shaking his head. "Star, the baby can't even hear us yet. That'll take a couple more months."

"Alright, alright…"

"How does… Luna sound?"

"Luna?"

"Yeah, you know. Based on the word lunar."

"Ooohhhhh I like that! Let's name her Luna- wait, but what if other kids don't like that name and make fun of her for it?"

"What?"

"She might be shy or take after me and be super weird and won't make any friends and they'll call her Loony Luna!"

"You're not weird- wait, Loony Luna? Have you been reading Har-"

"And then- oh no. It might end up as her official Mewnian title! And the tapestry! Oh no… no no no no no, we can't do that name…"

Marco gave a puzzled look to his wife. "Tapestry?"

"It was in my wand! They had titles for every queen! Me, my mom, Eclipsa! My wand is going to call her Luna the Loony… Marco." She quickly sat up and grabbed his shirt. "We have to choose a different name."

The male was completely lost. "Boy, that book must have really hit hard for you…. Okay, well if you feel that way, we can just think of another one. Might take us some more time though…"

Star smiled, giving a quick peck on the lips before laying down on Marco's lap once again. "Thank you," she said with a blush, turning away from his face.

Marco cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from blushing like the teens they once were. "Yeah… no problem… uhh… how about… Celestia?"

"Taken."

"Aurora."

"Taken."

"Nebula."

"Taken."

"Oh, come on!"

The two spent all night thinking of possible names for their baby, but to no avail. Soon, sleep took hold of the new queen as she held her husband close to her, almost as if she were afraid to lose him. Marco sighed, content with the woman next to him. He continued to think of a name for their child as he brushed Star's hair gently. Maybe he should come back to the topic later. His mind was numb from thinking of every term in the sky. He looked down at Star. The moonlight beamed through the window, covering her shadowed body with a glowing outline, making only her frame visible. A beauty he was lucky enough to see. Then it came to him.

Maybe this was the name they were looking for...

"So… Star Junior…" he whispered. "How do you like the name… Umbra?"

* * *

 **Umbra means "the completely dark portion of the shadow cast by the earth, moon, or other body during an eclipse." or "A dark area, especially the blackest part of a shadow from which all light is cut off."**

 **I consider it space related. No it's not supposed to be a super edgelord name.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **svtfoekitten:** You'll have to live with that question forever :D

 **Guest Sorta:** lol don't you hate it when you forget it's your own birthday?

 **Advait2003:** He only overthinks things because he cares about his best friend Star!

 **xXPokeFictionXx:** Eyyyy you got the reference! I'm glad someone did... And yeah, Marco's a bit absentminded about things sometimes. We all have one of those days, don't we... don't we? .

 **SonicE1337:** Hey, no problem! I'm sure you were busy with your own thing! And no, trust me, it's not a homerun all the time lol. You can do it too! Most of these I just come up as I'm falling asleep. And thanks again for reviewing!

 **ChrisMSMB:** WHAT? I MANAGED TO CONVINCE SOMEONE TO START WRITING JUST FROM MY OWN STUFF? There's no way I'm that good of a writer lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it and that you think my fics resemble the actual characters. It's pretty tough sometimes lol. And I'm so glad you want to join the community! There's plenty of fics to go around here, so read as many as you can!

 **FantazyFangirl13:** Yeah, the hiatus is really killing me too lol. I should do my duty and update more, shouldn't I? (^^;) And you'll just have to live with not knowing what a Neebet is! (I don't know what it is either. Only Star knows)


	32. Laughing gas

**Hey everyone! I believe it's been 2 weeks since I last updated, right?**

 **Well, good news. I UPDATED. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT 4 MONTHS FOR AN UPDATE. PRAISE ME.**

 **jk I know I should be updating asap. Apologies for the delay. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"LOOK A CROCODILE!"

The mother and her child glanced at Star they passed by the two best friends, confused about what in the world the princess was talking about.

Marco apologetically smiled at them as they passed and tried to hide his embarrassment. "That's not a crocodile, Star…"

"Why are you whispering to me like that? It's tingling my ear…" she whispered back rather intimately.

Marco's heart raced as he blushed madly at the sensation. "S-sorry!" His voice cracked.

"It's okay. You know why?"

"...Uhh-"

"Cuz you're my BEEEST FRIENNNND~" Star slurred, throwing her body onto his.

The boy sighed. He knew he should've taken her to the dentist after that trip to the candy dimension. Apparently Star had too many cavities, so they had to put her under with some laughing gas. Good news, they fixed her teeth. Bad news, she's still a little… confused. She rambled on about some great escape plan from school with Janna or something about multiple versions of herself fighting over a monster finger. Even for her standards, that sounds plain silly. The princess' incoherent sentences attracted the eyes of several bystanders, gathering more unwanted attention to the pair. People whispered, pointing at the two as they walked by. Marco could overhear their conversation, some saying how they feel bad for him, while others saying how adorable that he's taking good care of his girlfriend. Wait… girlfriend? Marco rolled his eyes and took Star's hand, trying to speed up their journey home.

"Marco, something's grabbing me,"

"That's my hand, Star."

"There's something grabbing your hand too!"

"That's _your_ hand, Star."

"Whoa, it's attached to someone's red hoodie!"

"That's _me_ , Star!"

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"I don't want to go back to Mewni!"

" _My_ home."

"At least take me out to dinner first."

"Star! Inappropriate!"

"No, really. Take me out to dinner. I'm hungry."

"Sorry, but the doctors said you shouldn't eat anything for another hour."

The princess pouted. "Hmph. And I thought I knew you. You're going to let me starve!"

"If you eat now, your teeth are going to get worse-"

Star gasped, coming to a halt, jerking Marco's arm. "Look! Fooooooood…"

He turned to see her pointing at a burger stand across the street. The boy groaned, trying to drag Star along. "Starrrrr, I told you already. You can't eat yet."

"But Marcooooo…"

"We're not going to let the dentist's work go to waste."

Star firmly gripped Marco's hand and stood tall. "As princess of Mewni, I demand you give me that burger!"

"Get out of town! You're going to bring royalty into this?"

"Yeah."

"And you think that'll work?"

"Yeah."

Marco squinted at his friend who stared back at him, still dazed from the laughing gas. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Fine. We'll get a burger."

"Yaaayyyyyyy!" Star hugged the boy and dragged him across the road through ongoing traffic, causing some minor accidents along the way.

"Star, you just walked through-"

"One of your finest burgers please!" She said to the owner of the stand, offering him money.

The man gave her the food, still fresh from the rotisserie.

"Thank you, sir!" She took the burger and shoved it in front of Marco's face. "Say 'ahhhhh'."

Marco tried to push her arm away. "No thanks. I'm not that hungry."

His protest had little effect on the Star. She continued to push it towards his mouth. "Aaaaahhhhhh."

"Hey, you're the one that's hungry." He pushed the food away.

"Marco?"

"Yes?"

"Eat the hot dog!"

"Star, that's a burger not- mph!" Star was able to push the burger into his mouth. Surprised, he bit off the sandwich and swallowed without thinking, causing him to choke a bit. "S-Star!"

"You're welcome!~"

Marco grumbled as he watched Star eat her meal. "So much for clean teeth…"

"Did you say something, Marco?"

"No, nothing. And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Okaayyyy~" she said with her mouth full.

The boy shook his head and began to pull Star along to his house. It didn't take long getting back home, surprisingly. All Marco had to do was stop Star from running in the middle of the street, stealing a little girl's bike, and using magic on squirrels thinking they were monsters. One of those events may have caused more problems than the other (can you guess which one?). Fortunately, no one was hurt and Marco successfully carried the half conscious Star back to the Diaz household. The two entered the living room to find no one home yet.

"Huh… guess my parents aren't home yet."

"My homes aren't parents either…"

Marco glanced at his friend, who was in the middle of falling asleep. Her eyes struggled to stay open and her head kept nodding back, only to wake up momentarily every now and then. He smiled as he carried her upstairs to her room and placed her on the bed. After tucking her in, he sighed, stretching out his arms. "Okay, Star. How are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, mister mole."

"Still loopy. Got it."

"Hey, you. Kid. Come here. I have a secret to tell you," she said, motioning him to come closer.

"Kid? C'mon, Star. I'm your best friend. At least call me by my name."

"Shhh shhh shh…" The princess placed a finger on his lips, trying to stop him from talking. Marco rolled his eyes and came closer. "I-I… I… I have a secret… to tell you…"

He nodded. "Yes… you said that already-"

"Sssshhhhhhhhh….." Marco was unamused by this. Star continued. "You can't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good… I…"

Marco looked at Star, her face red, her hearts glowing bright. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. All he knew was that his heart raced.

"Love…"

His eyes widened. Could she really…

"...Warnicorns…"

And just like that, his heart sank. While disappointed, he couldn't help but start laughing. What else did he expect? Star's too far gone to make any real sense. He decided to play along. "What? No way! That can't be!"

Star giggled. "Yeah, it's true."

"Your secret's safe with me, princess! Now I think it's time you go to sleep, Star-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, I was kidding…"

"You don't like warnicorns?"

"That wasn't my secret."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Okay. Then what is your secret? Glossaryck doesn't actually like pudding?"

She started to laugh. "No, silly! Star has a crush on you!"

"Ohh, okay, that makes total sense- WHAT!?"

"Shhhh…" she placed a finger on his lips again. "Don't tell Star I said that. She'll be reeeaaaallly mad at me if I told anyone that she likes Marco… oh, and make sure Marco doesn't find out either. He has a crush on Jackie…"

"...Star… w-what… did you just say?"

She began to giggle, her eyes slowly shutting. "I think… you would look nice in... royal... clothes…" With that, the princess fell asleep, completely unaware of what she just said.

Marco on the other hand was having a complete overload. His heart was beating out of his chest, his eyes wide as he stared at Star. He felt blood rush to his face as he tried to process what he just heard. He put a hand to his face to make sure his skin wasn't on fire. He had to be dreaming, right? He just misheard her… right? She… she's still under the effects of the laughing gas… that has to be it, right?

"Star…"

* * *

Star entered the kitchen, yawning as she stretched her arms out. "Good morning, Marco…" she said lazily.

Marco jumped at her voice and nervously smiled at her. "G-good morning…"

Star noticed his uneasiness and leaned forward. "Heyyyy… something's wrong…"

"W-what? No, no way. Nothing's wrong!"

The princess squinted her eyes at Marco before shrugging, grabbing a bowl of cereal. After taking her first bite, she smiled. "Man, my teeth feel great! And you said there wasn't any magic here on Earth."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, by the way, Marco! Check this out. This morning, I got a text from… guess who! Oscar! Can you believe it! I mean, _he_ texted _me_!"

Marco gave a quizzical look to his friend. "You're… excited about that?"

Star looked at him in disbelief. "Well, duh! I've only been trying to get him to notice me for months now. And it finally paid off~" she sang.

"So… you… don't remember what you said last night?"

"Did I say something important?"

Marco stared at Star before cracking up himself. "Well… yeah… you did do some pretty crazy stuff."

Star's eyes widened. "Ooohhhh, I hope you took videos! I heard it's really funny when you use that magic gas stuff. What'd I do? Oh! What'd I say?"

He shrugged. "Well… I guess it doesn't really matter. You were just saying a bunch of crazy things. I'm sure you didn't mean most of it."

"Aw, so no videos?"

"Maybe next time." Marco looked at his watch. "Alright, time to go meet Sensei. I'll see you later, Star!"

He quickly left, carrying his gym bag with him and shutting the front door, leaving Star in the kitchen. The smile that was on her face faded as she sighed, stirring the bowl of cereal with her spoon. "That was too close…" she muttered. While Star was relieved to have convinced Marco that what she said last night was fake, she couldn't help but feel her heart tear itself to pieces as she covered up her feelings all too well.

* * *

 **Star's too good at hiding her emotions. She should be an actress! :D**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **SonicE1337:** lol well, those are some good names too. I just wanted something that wasn't too predictable or taken. Radeon might've worked but I still like Umbra better. I'll be sticking with that for now lol. And I'm glad you have such confidence in me with my fics lol. Thank you!

 **A unimpressive name:** What an impressive name! And thanks. I'll be writing more! And... shhh... it might be a reference... . Also I do like the name, so I'm commandeering it :D

 **Fester Drummond:** Glad you like the name! I'll be writing more about the baby later!

 **Guest Sorta:** Thanks! It took me a while to think of a name that wasn't taken and sounded... unique.


	33. Blood Moon Ball (Bad Boy AU)

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another fic! This time it's a fan favorite AU.**

 **BAD BOY AU where Marco is... a bad boy... (duh). Oh and Star went to the reform school for wayward princesses, so she's all prim and proper.**

 **This took a long time to write for reasons I don't know. It should've been easy considering it's just a spin on the Blood Moon Ball episode.**

 **Either way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Well? What did you think?" The princess asked as her earth guide exited the classroom last.

Marco shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets. "Eh… Easiest test ever."

"Easiest- what are you talking about?"

"What? It was easy."

"Really? I found that test to be quite difficult."

"Yeah, well it's earth history. You're from another dimension," he mentioned as the two walked over to the cafeteria.

"Regardless, I have witnessed many students studying this topic for days and you looked at it ten minutes beforehand. You must be extraordinarily intelligent if you could learn the topic-"

Marco turned and faced the princess with that mischievous smirk. He backed her against the lockers and leaned in. "Whoa, whoa, hold on. Did I just hear something _nice_ come out of your mouth? That can't be!" he asked, bringing his ear closer to Star. "I think I need to hear that one more time, princess."

Star rolled her eyes, pushing him away. "And you wonder why I don't compliment you."

"Oh, do tell, princess. What do you have to say about the gracious host that's showing you a good time here on Earth? Nothing bad I'm sure, right?" he said, nudging Star's arm.

She swatted him away and brushed her sleeves. "Not even the castle back on Mewni is big enough for you and your ego."

"Ouch. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. How appropriate."

""...I… don't understand what you mean by-"

"It's an Earth phrase. It…" Marco sighed. "Never mind… Jeez, how did you ever get by?"

"I have carriages to take me where I please."

"Not what I… whatever." The two entered the cafeteria and stood in line with the rest of the students waiting for their lunch to be served. "You don't understand jokes, you're strict, you're only nice some of the time, and you don't like fun. Man, I feel bad for whatever prince has to marry you… You need to loosen up. That's how you get the guys. Not this royal crap you keep doing."

Star glared at the boy. "As if you had any experience with dating? Tell me, how is Jackie Lynn Thomas doing? Still haven't spoken to her yet?"

"None of your business."

The princess smiled. "I'll take that as a no."

"It's complicated!"

"You need to loosen up, Marco Diaz. That's how you get the girls. Not this bad boy... crap... you keep doing… ugh…" She stuck out her tongue in disgust, still not used to saying something so vulgar.

"Hey, I'm relaxed all the time, princess. I don't know what you've been watching, but-"

"Hello Jackie Lynn Thomas!" Star cheerfully called out. Marco jumped in shock, quickly turning around only to find no one there. The momentary heart attack finally stopped as he sighed a breath of relief. He could hear the princess snicker behind him. "Pfft you certainly look relaxed to me…"

Marco pulled his hood over to cover his face, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Shut up…"

Star giggled. She held her tray out and received a sandwich and some fries. "Thank you very much, sir. Oh, and to answer your previous question, I _did_ have a boyfriend once."

Another sandwich landed on Marco's tray. The boy stopped in place and stared at her with wide eyes before bursting out in laughter, attracting several people's attention. "You? A boyfriend? Hahahaha! You're joking!"

"That was not a joke, Marco Diaz."

"Haha, okay, whatever you say princess- hahahaha!" The two walked over to an empty table and took a seat. The bad boy couldn't help but continue laughing at the absurdity of her comment. "So what happened? Long distance didn't work out for you?"

"It was about a year ago when I broke up with him, if you must know."

"Riiiight… and what was his name?"

"Tom."

"...Tom…?"

"Yes, you heard me."

"..." Marco blankly stared at the princess before cracking up once more. "You've gotta be shitting me."

Star rolled her eyes and began to eat her meal. "Language, Marco Diaz."

"Alright, so... what was this guy like?"

"If you must know, he was the prince of the underworld."

"Prince of the underworld- you dated a demon!?"

"Well… yes. That is true."

Marco could barely keep it together at this point. She had to be making this up, right? "You just can't get away from bad boys, can you? Haha- w-wait, that's not like… a fetish or something, right?" he asked, slowly scooting away from her.

Star ignored his comment and took another bite. "He did have a temper, yes. But aside from that, he was… kind… I think..."

The bad boy shook his head. "Okay well, thanks for the laugh, but the joke's over. It's not funny anymore."

"I told you it wasn't a joke."

"Oh please! You expect me to believe _you_ dated a demon prince of the underworld named _Tom_!?"

As if right on cue, the ground shook, making the tables and chairs vibrate and clamor together. Students began to lose their balance, dropping trays and drinks onto the floor. Soon the earth cracked open, a burst of flames erupting from the opening. A large, dark crimson carriage appeared through the unholy fires, led by a skeleton horse. The students watched in awe as the flames dissipated and the door opened, revealing a shroud of smoke. Marco watched in shock as a figure in a black suit with horns stepped down from the carriage and approached Star. The princess watched in annoyance.

The figure stopped in front of the princess, taking off the sunglasses he had on, and revealed three eyes mischievously gazing at her. "Hey Star. I'm here to take you to the Blood Moon Ball…"

Star sighed, getting up from her seat and pushing the demon back into his carriage. "No. No, no, no, no, no. You need to leave right now. Take your carriage and fire and dead horse, and go back to the underworld."

The horse looked back at the demon feeling betrayed. "Wait… I'm dead?"

The princess walked back to her table where Marco watched with his mouth hanging open. The demon smiled, bringing himself to his feet and stood once more in front of Star. "C'mon, Starship. It's the Blood Moon Ball. It only happens once every six hundred and sixty seven years…"

"We broke. Up."

"OKAY, STOP! Timeout!" Marco slammed his hands on the table. "Who. The fuck. Are you?"

"Language, Marco Diaz-"

"Stop that."

The demon glared at the boy for interrupting the conversation. "...Tom Lucitor. Prince of the underworld. Why?"

"You're Tom? You're… real…?" he asked in complete disbelief, looking back at Star for confirmation. She simply rolled her eyes.

"You've heard of me?"

" _You_ used to be Star's boyfriend…"

"So?"

Marco looked at Tom once more, analyzing his appearance. "But… but you… you're hot!"

The demon widened his eyes, glancing at Star before returning his attention to the boy. He cleared his throat, trying to move past the uncomfortable vibe. "Uh… Thanks…?"

"You can have any girl in any dimension! Why the hell are you after Star of all people!?"

"Language-"

"Princess, I swear, if you say that one more time…"

"Oh, that's what you meant," Tom said with a relieved sigh. "And what do you mean why? You think she's all yours or something?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"What? She's not-"

"Just stay out of my way. I'm trying to talk to Star about something important. Let the adults speak."

Maybe it's because it's been so long that he's been confronted, but it made Marco boil being insulted like that. He put on a fake smile for the demon. "You know, maybe you shouldn't piss me off like that, _Tom_."

"Listen, kid. I don't- ARGH!"

Marco punched the demon and karate chopped his arm, making his hand pop off. It surprised the bad boy when he saw ghastly smoke coming out of his wrist, but even more shocking was the sudden shift in mood. Tom gritted his teeth, his eyes now glowing red. A deathly essence could be felt throughout the room, giving even Marco chills.

"Uh-oh…" Star muttered. She pulled on Marco's sleeves. "We better run."

Tom shook his head and tried to laugh it off. "Woah, woah, haha… no, no, no, see, that's… why I have my support system! See?" He reached back into the carriage and pulled out a fluffy bunny. He pet the small creature, rubbing its fur as the animal seemed to smile at the treatment. "See, I'm a changed man! I don't… get angry anymore," he said as his eyes began to turn back to normal. "Totally under control now."

Star was impressed at how quickly the demon changed back to normal. She sighed, placing a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Please don't fight the _prince_ of the _underworld_."

Marco glared at Tom before lowering his fists. "...He started it."

Tom took a deep breath and recomposed himself. "Right. Like I said, I want to take you to the Blood Moon Ball. And I get it! You don't trust me. You're mad, you think I'm a total jerk. But I have changed…"

"...Really…?"

"Absolutely! I can prove it, too. Tonight. I'll show you what the new Tom looks like."

"The new Tom…" Star contemplated the pros and cons of this decision. Maybe a second chance is in order.

"Princess? You're not seriously thinking about going with this guy, are you?"

"Hey, if you're not sure, don't worry. No pressure at all. But if you do decide to come, just ring this bell." The demon handed over a small, ornate bell with carved ruby accents on it. He gave the princess a smile before going back into the carriage. "I… hope to see you there, Star." With that, a burst of flames rose from the ground as the carriage descended into the depths of the underworld.

Marco watched, unimpressed at the spectacles. "Hmph… show off…"

* * *

Star walked towards her closet, trying to find something special for the occasion, while Marco sat on her bed, watching her pick out the right dress.

"I can't believe you're actually going to Tom's stupid dance."

"I don't see why not. It could be fun…"

"Fun? You have dimensional scissors. We could just go to someplace cool like last time? Now _that_ was fun."

"Yes, but this is a different kind of fun… I think it'll be an interesting experience. After all, Tom does seem genuine this time around." Star pulled out a red and pink dress, scanning the looks before smiling to herself. She touched the magic mirror, transforming it into a divider. "I trust you won't peak…"

"Lemme just get my camera," he said sarcastically. The princess walked behind the divider, throwing her normal clothes over the edge. Marco turned his head to give her some privacy. "You know, I've met guys like Tom, and I'm not saying he's an asshole, but… he's an asshole."

"Language, Marco Diaz."

"Fuck you. All I'm trying to say is that guys like Tom don't change."

"An amusing assessment coming from a delinquent such as yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, call me a hypocrite… but that doesn't mean I'm not right."

"Come now, Marco Diaz. I think I can handle whatever comes my wa-AAAAYYYYY…."

Marco looked back at the divider, seeing some sparkling mist coming from behind. "...Are… you okay?"

"Y-yes, yes… I just… need to stop using magic on… on my face…"

"Okaaayyy… well, I still don't like this whole dance thing. Feels like Tom's scheming something. I mean, why don't you just skip it and stay here? It's probably way safer than whatever he's planning."

"Please, he's not planning anything."

"You don't know that… Maybe I should tag along, just in case."

"Marco Diaz, are you actually concerned about me?"

The boy's heart stopped at her question. "W-what? No!"

He heard a light giggle coming from the divider. "I must say, it's quite heartwarming to hear you care so much about me for once."

"I don't! I just don't like Tom! I can't stand creeps, but if you want to fall for his plans, then go right ahead," he ranted, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Very well." Star closed the divider, turning it back into the magic mirror. "So? What do you think?"

Marco's eyes widened as he gazed upon Star. The red dress fit her perfectly, her hair now wavy, coming together in a large bun with strands curling down, complimenting her face. A small blush appeared on the boy's cheeks as he tried to act tough once more. "...Y-yeah, you… you look fine…"

The princess smiled. "Thank you!"

"...It's not safe, you know."

"A lot of things aren't safe." She pulled out the bell and hit it with the small hammer, creating a deep, vibrating sound for such a tiny bell. A burst of flames appeared outside her window with another demon rising to her balcony, carrying a large carriage with it. "The underworld certainly knows how to make an entrance." She placed the bell on her desk and climbed into the carriage and waved at the boy. "Goodbye, Marco Diaz!" She shut the door, and looked up at the demon.. "Okay, I'm all set!"

"Very well, mortal…" the parademon flapped its wings as it slowly descended into the fiery pit.

Slowly, the light of day began to vanish, replaced with a crimson red hue as she felt the carriage go further down. It took quite some time before Star finally made it to the bottom. She opened the door, finding herself in what seemed like a large cavern with a city unlike any other she has seen in the distance. She spotted a number of monsters and demons dressed in formal attire walking towards the same location.

"That must be where the ball is…"

"Star!" The princess turned her head to find her ex boyfriend approach her. Tom took a look at Star, examining her appearance. "Don't you clean up nice."

"Um… Thank you…"

"Hope the ride down wasn't too long."

"Well, it was getting a bit stuffy in there but it wasn't all too-"

"Cool, cool! I'm glad it didn't take much time. Oh, here. I got you something." Tom pulled out a dead spider from behind his back, presenting it to her as if it were a jewel. "Wear this. It'll help you fit in."

Star backed away, disgusted by the present. "Thank you, but I'd rather not."

The demon tilted his head, confused. "What? But Star, I'm telling you, it'll be better if you wear-"

"That's quite alright. I have my own theme I'm going by… Now then, I think it's time we head in, don't you?"

"...Y-yeah…"

Star walked ahead of Tom, somewhat excited to see what this dance would be like. The demon on the other hand was less enthusiastic, annoyed at Star's defiance. He pet his rabbit as he walked in the castle.

* * *

Marco was lying down on Star's bed, his eyes closed as he munched on a bowl of nachos he made. He put in his earphones and played some songs on his phone, letting his mind wander. Normally he would enjoy his time alone from the princess, but today he felt off. He didn't like the idea of Tom asking Star to this dance. Or maybe he just didn't like Tom…

"Yeah, of course I don't like him…" Marco muttered to himself, grabbing another chip. "...That's the guy she used to date? He's not even her type…"

The boy grew more annoyed at the thought, though he couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the idea that she actually liked someone that was an asshole and she doesn't act that way with him…

Marco opened his eyes. "Wait, what?" Did he just say he was jealous? "...No… no way…" That's not it. He was just annoyed that she doesn't treat him nicely… as a friend… "Yeah… that's it… she's friendly with an asshole like Tom but doesn't treat me all too kind… That's why I'm annoyed…" he convinced himself. The princess could at least say please and thank you.

...Oh wait… she does do that…

What exactly does she do that's so mean to him?

"She makes fun of me…"

But that's only because Marco teases her all the time.

"She's always on my back about something."

But that's only because she doesn't want him to get in trouble.

"She brings her dumb magic crap and ruins my life."

But Marco has enjoyed life more than ever since Star appeared.

"..."

What does Star actually do that annoys Marco? In fact, was he even annoyed with Star to begin with?

"..."

The boy rolled to his side, his face against the pillow. He could smell the princess' scent, making his heart beat a little faster. He growled, annoyed at this unknown feeling building up in his stomach. "Stop it, Marco. Don't be a creep…"

His eyes wandered, looking at the mess the princess left behind. Funny. He thought she would be neater with her personality. Books and papers were on the ground, her clothes scattered here and there. Shirts, pants, dresses, underwea- Marco looked away. "C'mon, princess. Don't just leave stuff like that lying around…"

He stopped when he saw the bell. The moonlight bounced off its reflective surface, mesmerizing the bad boy even more. He thought for a moment.

"...Nope. Not gonna do it."

He turned the other direction.

"Not gonna do it," he repeated. "She said she'd be fine without me. Not like anything bad is going to happen, right? Besides, who cares if something does happen to her. Not me. She's got an all powerful magic wand. She'll be fine. Not gonna go down there- oh, fuck me."

* * *

Star stood in line with her date, watching as the people in front of her took photos with a bucket of… blood… spilling over them.

"...Uh… Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Is… that blood?"

The demon smiled. "Wouldn't be a party without it, right? And get this. This time, it's unicorn blood. I'm so excited to get our pictures taken together!"

"R-riiiight… I… don't think I'm doing that."

His smile instantly vanished. "What? Why not?"

"I don't believe bathing in unicorn blood is exactly something I'd willingly do..."

"C'mon, Starship. Everyone's doing it! It won't hurt you."

"One of my best friends is a unicorn."

"Well they're not related!"

"I am not bathing in unicorn blood."

Tom opened his mouth but closed it, knowing he would lose the argument. He looked away, grumbling as he reached out for the bunny again.

"Tom?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Are… you angry?"

He looked back at the princess. "What?"

"I can see you pet your rabbit. Are you getting angry with me?"

"Y- well, no. I mean-"

Star sighed. "Look, forget it. I'm going to get a drink."

Tom watched his date leave him at the photo area, growing more irritated at Star's uncooperative attitude. He let out a sigh, trying to calm himself. "It's fine, Tom. Totally cool…" he said through clenched teeth. "Just don't blow up…" The demon pet his bunny, letting the anger fade away.

Meanwhile, Star approached a bowl full of unknown liquids. She peered inside it and found the skeleton of a fish swimming in the punch. She gave a small smile, finding the animal rather cute. "Hello, little friend. Enjoying the water?"

The fish jumped up from the surface and fell back into the bowl.

"Aww, aren't you just adorable…"

"Hey there."

Star turned around to find a tall monster standing before her in a fancy suit. Although the suit didn't help with his physical appearance considering he had the face of a bat. "Hello... Oh, I apologize, I'm blocking the drink. Did you want some?"

The monster held his hand up, refusing the offer. "Nah, I don't need anything. Although, I might need your hand later."

"My hand?"

"You know. For when you and I dance."

Star chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "Ah… apologies, but I'm here with Tom as my partner for the night. Perhaps there is another that would appreciate the offer?"

"Oh, I think you'll like dancing with me-"

"Yeah, no. She's mine for the night," Tom said, stepping between the two.

"Yours…?" the princess muttered.

The bat faced demon gave Tom a mischievous look. "Oh, I get it. You think your soul and her soul are gonna totally…" he then motioned something with his hands.

"And what exactly does…" The princess copied the motions. "...mean?"

Tom waved his hands. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

The room echoed with a loud tapping sound, forcing the voices to silence. A demon stood at the front of the room, a microphone in hand. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your head skyward." The princess looked up at the ceiling, finding a red crescent shaped gemstone gleaming with light. "The light of the blood moon will fall, and select two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby essence…"

"...Wow…" The princess was amazed at how beautiful the gem was, creating a unique, artistic atmosphere.

A song began to play throughout the room as the monsters and demons paired together and began to dance. Tom growled. "That's the wrong piece of music! I told them to play the other one. This is gonna drive me crazy- okay, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back!" He quickly ran off, leaving Star to herself.

"Okay…" she said absentmindedly, still gazing up at the ceiling. She walked away from the spot, trying to get a better view of the beautiful crescent. She moved past various monsters, apologizing as she bumped into them. "A soul binding ceremony, is it? Hmm. Is that why he wanted me here-"

Star gasped as she felt her arm pulled back, finding herself caught in the arms of a mysterious figure in a royal black suit. Her eyes met with the figure's own, feeling a sense of familiarity when she looked into them. Before she could ask any questions, the room darkened with the only light coming from the blood moon. The red light beamed through the ceiling, enveloping the princess and the mysterious figure. Everyone stopped and stared at the couple as a new song played. The person before her began to take charge, leading her through the waltz. Although she couldn't see past the masquerade mask, she found herself mesmerized by this person. He had an aura of confidence. Of grace and elegance. His eyes captured her full attention. They were gentle, yet familiar. Why?

"Princess…?" the person whispered.

"Yes?" she answered breathlessly.

"Princess, let's get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's get out of here."

"...Who are you…?"

"Who-" The figure twirled her around, gliding across the floor with her as they danced. "It's me, Marco."

Star's eyes widened as her partner caught her, his arms wrapped around her waist as they continued to step to the music's tempo. The person quickly lifted up the mask, revealing his identity. Her heart skipped a beat. "...Marco…?"

"C'mon, let's go. This place is creeping me ou-" The boy fell back, groaning in pain. He looked up to find Tom standing before him. The demon opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a scraping sound. He looked up to see the blood moon's light disappearing. The room lit up once more, signalling the dance was over. Tom looked back at the boy, his eyes beginning to burn bright red. A deathly aura filled the room as Marco realized his mistake. The demon slowly stepped towards him, the temperature slowly rising as he approached him.

"...That dance…"

Marco moved back, feeling afraid for once.

"...was meant…"

He backed up into the wall, unable to escape.

"...for _**ME!**_ "

Flames burst in the room, burning several curtains and rugs. Even the other monsters stepped back, afraid of what Tom could do. Marco had no choice but to stand up, readying himself for a fight. Although, he wasn't quite sure if he would come out of this unscathed. The demon rose in the air, ready to attack when a beam of blue light froze Tom in place. He fell to the ground, solidified in a block of ice with an angry expression. Marco looked at Star, who was holding her wand out and sighed.

"Thanks, princess-"

"Let's go, Marco Diaz," the princess muttered, walking out of the castle. Marco wasted no time leaving the room.

* * *

The parademon carried the two up in the carriage to Star's balcony. The carriage opened its doors, the cool, nighttime air entering the box. A refreshing change of pace for once. The princess looked up and waved. "Thank you for the ride…" With that, she stepped off onto her balcony. "Ugh… so infuriating!"

Marco followed after, sliding down to the balcony. The demon flew back down, a burst of flame covering its tracks once again. The boy shrugged. "I hate to say it, but I warned you about Tom."

"No. You! You're infuriating!"

"W- me? What did I do? I tried to help you-"

"I told you I didn't need any help! I would take care of myself!"

The boy stared at the princess confused. "What, is that the thanks I get for going down there and almost dying because of _your_ ex boyfriend? Who, by the way, is a complete psycho!"

"I am the princess of Mewni. I wield the most powerful magical artifact in the universe, yet you don't trust me enough to take care of myself! I told you I was fine!"

"Hey, I heard what that old guy said on the mic! Tom wanted to bind with your soul and I stepped in to help. What the hell's wrong with that?"

The princess let out a frustrated growl. "Every time! Every person in my life has never trusted me with anything."

"What are you talking abou-"

"No matter what it was, no one ever trusted me. Not once! My friends on Mewni never thought I was responsible enough. They said I would accidentally burn Mewni down if I became queen. The magic high commission believes I'm not good enough to protect the wand. They refused to let me train on my own. My parents- my own parents! _They_ don't even trust me! They sent me here on Earth! For what? Safety? I'm no less capable than my mother when she was my age! But they send me away from my own home! What parent does that? As if sending me to that damn reform school wasn't enough? Stripping me of my own person and turning me into someone I can't even recognize when I look in the mirror!"

Marco was taken back by this outburst. This was the first time he heard her speak out about anything like this. He didn't think she had anything like this on her mind. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense why she would be angry.

"And you… I thought you'd trust me enough to go by myself… or at least not care enough to bother… As rude as you are at times, you're the only one that ever treated me as an equal. You always took my words at their value. And I appreciate that. I… I even consider you my friend for it." Star leaned against the balcony, looking out in the neighborhood.

Marco stared at her, processing everything she had said. His heart warmed at the thought that she actually considered him a friend after all this time, but immediately sank after realizing his mistake. He walked over and leaned against the railing, taking off his mask. "...I'm… sorry, Star. I should've trusted you."

The two remained silent for a good minute before the princess glanced at her host. "...It's alright… Thank you."

"For what?"

"Apologizing. Treating me as an equal once again."

"...No problem..."

"..."

"..."

"...Did you just call me Star?"

"What?"

"When you apologized. You said 'Star'. You never call me by my name."

"I still don't."

"You called me Star," she said with a smirk.

"You're imagining things."

"You know what I didn't imagine? You dancing."

The boy's cheeks began to blush as red as the moon. "Shut up."

"Since when did Marco Diaz know how to dance so elegantly?"

"You will never speak of this again, princess."

"Perhaps if Jackie Lynn Thomas knew, she would talk to you then?"

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Language, Marco Diaz."

* * *

 **The start of a beautiful friendship (relationship #StarcoAllTheWay)**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Advait2003:** lol I did comedy right yayyyy! I never know how to deliver comedy in text form :P

 **Hail Lord Archanfel:** ikr? Damn it Star, don't do that!

 **bluecatcinema:** We'll never know OwO Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine :P

 **Eternal Flame:** Plz, what good is a story if it **doesn't tear your heart out**

 **Guest:** Aw, don't say that. You'll make him sad! :(

 **Starcogirl24:** Yeah, but I really wanted a unique name. Umbra was something I wanted to go with for a couple reasons which I'll explain later if you're interested.

 **SonicE1337:** Haha, thank you my friend! Hopefully this one really gets your attention. I always have a lot of fun writing this AU


	34. SCP-5746: Star Butterfly

**Item #:** SCP-5746

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5746 is implanted with a tracking device and is currently housed at Site-17 in a standard D Class cell. SCP-5746 is allowed Class 0 site privileges with approved personnel, granted based on continued good behavior and cooperation with the Foundation personnel. Psychological tests are to be administered bi-weekly to determine SCP-5746's mental stability.

Subject's "wand" (designated SCP-5746-B) is contained in a locked safe-deposit box at Site-19's High Value Item Storage Facility. Standard positive-action defenses (explosive, chemical, biological, and memetic) are to be in place at all times while SCP-5746-B is within containment.

 ** _(The following information is restricted to O5 members only)_**

 ** _Subject's "scissors" (designated SCP-5746-C) is contained in a locked safe-deposit box at Site-██. SCP-5746-C's storage is to be guarded by ██ armed guards rotated weekly and under constant surveillance via █ security cameras. Pressure sensors are installed in the safe-deposit box to ensure item is in containment._**

At no point is SCP-5746 to be in contact with SCP-5746-B **_or SCP-5746-C_** without approval of 4 Level 4 researchers **_and unanimous approval from the O5 members_**.

 **Description:** SCP-5746 is a humanoid female with identical human features with the exception of two heart shaped birthmarks on its cheeks and wings (approximately 16 centimeters in length) on its back. SCP-5746 (formerly known as Star Butterfly) has blonde hair and blue eyes, 1.72 meters in height, 50kg in weight, and estimated to be approximately 2█ years old. Subject claims to be from another dimension called Mewni, a matriarchal society where SCP-5746 is to be the heir to the throne.

SCP-5746-B is a purple, rattle-like object with a reflective golden star in the center. SCP-5746-B has no anomalous features for all persons aside from SCP-5746. When in contact with SCP-5746, SCP-5746-B's star will begin to glow. SCP-5746-B at this moment has reality bending properties and responds to its owner's will via vocal commands.

 ** _SCP-5746-C is a pair of scissors made of unidentified materials. SCP-5746-C has the ability to tear open portals to other dimensions by cutting the space in front of it. The destination and duration of the portals created by SCP-5746-C seems random. See Addendum 5746-A for test results._**

SCP-5746 is relatively reserved and refuses to share information about itself, however its cooperation and personality greatly improves when researcher Dr. ████ Diaz is in its presence. For this reason, Dr. Diaz is assigned to be SCP-5746's primary handler. Should any personal feelings develop for SCP-5746, Dr. Diaz is to be administered Class-A amnesiacs and reassigned to a different division.

* * *

 _Interview 5746-1_

 _Interviewed: SCP-5746_

 _Interviewer: Dr. Diaz_

 _Note: Undercover Foundation agent witnessed an unconscious woman, now identified as SCP-5746, fall from a portal nearby. The Foundation agent brought it into a nearby safehouse before it was transferred to Site-17. First interview with SCP-5746._

 _[Begin Log]_

 **Dr. Diaz:** Glad to see you're awake now. How are you feeling?

 **SCP-5746** : ...What's… going on?

 **Dr. Diaz** : I'm sure this is all very confusing for you. We're not here to hurt you. We just want to ask you a few questions about yourself.

 **SCP-5746** : ...Am I in trouble?

 **Dr. Diaz** : No, no, not at all. Like I said, we just want to ask you some questions. Is that alright? _(SCP-5746 does not respond)_ Well, let's start off with an easy one. My name is ████ Diaz... What's your name?

 **SCP-5746** : ...Star Butterfly.

 **Dr. Diaz** : Star… That's a nice name… And, uh, where are you from?

 **SCP-5746** : Mewni.

 **Dr. Diaz** : Er... where?

 **SCP-5746** : Mewni… It's… a pretty well known place where I'm from.

 **Dr. Diaz** : Hm… Well, I was never really that good at geography. Can you name any neighboring countries around Mewni?

 **SCP-5746** : Um… I… don't really know… I guess the closest dimension is [REDACTED].

 **Dr. Diaz** : I'm sorry, did you say _dimension_?

 **SCP-5746** : Y-yeah… it's… have you never been to another dimension?

 **Dr. Diaz** : Well… I guess you can say the Foundation has some experience with dimension hopping…

 **SCP-5746** : When can I go home?

[DATA EXPUNGED]

 **SCP-5746** : It's gone?

 **Dr. Diaz** : That's right.

 **SCP-5746** : Then… I'm stuck here in your dimension…

 **Dr. Diaz** : I'm afraid so.

 **SCP-5746** : Then… may I… stay here…?

 **Dr. Diaz** : Huh… that's surprising.

 **SCP-5746** : What is?

 **Dr. Diaz** : Usually people want to leave the Foundation as soon as possible.

 **SCP-5746** : I don't have anywhere else to go now… and… you're a kind man.

 **Dr. Diaz** : ...If you only knew...


End file.
